Pokemon mystery dungeon Explorers of Life
by Demiveemon123
Summary: Eevee has woken out of death, pulled from the river of life and death. He is saved by a Pikachu, who he falls in love with, with the help of Pikachu, and his other friends he will have to save the world. Rated M for future violence, and sexual bits.
1. Pulled out of the void

**Chapter 1: My Life ends and Another Begins.**

**I feel strong hands, or maybe paws, I can't tell, holding me by the back of my head, holding my face under the water. I start to struggle, but it is no use, he's a lot stronger than me. I keep fighting and I could feel my ears break the surface! I fight harder, knowing my life counts on it. My eyes break the surface, but with a laugh my murder pushes my head back under, he was playing with me. My lungs fell like they wear going to burst, but then, to my astonishment he pulls my head out of the water. I start sucking in air as if my life depended on it; my life did depend on it. Then the Pokémon trying to kill me, and doing a good job at it, slammed my head into the bottom of the river, the river I spent most of my life, my happy normal life, I didn't even look any different than any other eevee, so why was he killing me? My head hits the bottom hard, almost making me lose my breath, I saw stars from it, or was it the lack of oxygen? I see bubbles go past my face; I didn't even feel them come out, the edges of my vision goes black, then I feel all my breath leave my lungs, everything went black and I saw faces, but not just any faces but faces of those who I love, living and dead. My family, all my friends, and my first, and my last love. I forgot all about that Pokémon after their face left my vision. The last face I saw was mine. Everything went black and all I could remember is how I died and the nameless faces that flashed thru my mind as I was dying. I didn't know who I was, or what I was, all I ever knew is that I was. The darkness that was everything was like a peaceful blanket that embraced me as I floated along for what a minuet or maybe for many millennia. Then a Pikachu or maybe an angel reaches for my face and takes either side of it with her paws, I feel a horrible fear, not of the Pikachu, but of the darkness that was so cozy only seconds, or maybe years ago. I throw my front paws around her, and hold on, not wanting the darkness to reclaim me. She folded her paws around me in a fierce hug and pulled me out of the dark. She pulled and pulled, she pulled me into a cold river so bitterly, blissfully cold. She pulled me out of the water and I took my first breath of my new life. **Pikachu pulled me out of the water and we both fell onto the river bank, with me on top. She didn't move or try to get me off of her; she laid there, on her back our arms around each other, with me on top panting. After I caught my breath I started crying and sobbing like the newborn I was. She sat up and I buried my face into her breasts and clutched her as if she was my anchor to the land of the living. She hugged me close and rubbed my back, she cooed to me, telling me everything was all right. I kept on crying, she just sat there and hugged me and kissed my head and face. This lasted almost an hour. When I got control of myself I pawed my eyes dry and looked up to my guardian angel that pulled me out of deaths embrace. She was a smaller then average Pikachu, her cheek pouches wear lighter than most Pikachu's wear. The tips of her ears instead of being black wear a snow white, the same as the stripes on her back and the base and tip of her tail. I couldn't help but think she is rather cute. I think I might have even blushed. She smiled at me and kept hugging me. I looked around wear I was, I was in a forest, the trees wear light wooded, I must have been fall because the air had a chill to it and the leaves have started to turn and fall. I untangled myself from the cute little Pikachu and tried to stand up on shaky paws, and failed miserable. I fell back onto her; she caught me and sat me down on the ground."Are you an Eevee?" The Pikachu asked me in a cute, high sing song voice, "I don't know what I am," I said, looking into her bright blue eyes," I don't remember anything of before I died!" Pikachu grabbed my face with both paws and looked into my eyes, probably to make shore I wasn't having a heart attack, it felt like my heart was beating 1000 times a second, maybe that's how fast it is supposed to beat. "You don't look or fell that dead!" She smiled at me then brushed the side of my face. Her paw caught on something on my neck, a necklace and a moon charm. She picked up the charm and looked at it. "This is very pretty, wear did you get it?" I didn't know what she asked me, I lost my ability to pay attention and to speak when she grabbed the moon charm on my necklace, as soon as her paw touched the charm my body was filled with bliss, I was so relaxed and filled with physical pleasure that a sex addict would be jealous, heck, anyone would of. I melted into her lap and lade there in bliss. She dropped my charm in shock and asked me if I was okay, a soon as he charm left her paw the pleasure fell away with it. I was lying in her lap breathing heavy, after I regained my air I told her, "Ya, I'm fine," She looked into my eyes. "Then what happened?" "I...I'm not shore." I said, "When you touched the moon charm I felt,…. Very good." "Well you're okay, so that's good!" She rubbed my head in-between my perky ears. "Can you help me to the water, I'm dying of thirst." I asked her. She pushed me off her lap and stood up; she helped me onto my four paws and walked me over to the water. I feel twice, but she caught me both times and pushed me back up. Luckily we wear on the river bank, so we didn't have to go too far. When we got to the water I dived down and started to drink it like I have never drunk anything before, what can I say, I was very thirsty. After I drunk my fill I pulled my face out of the water. "Wow, you're thirsty!" Pikachu giggled. "Ya, I don't remember the last thing I drunk, or ate for that matter, I'm starving!" I couldn't help but laugh. I looked at the water bellow me; it was calm because we wear at a bend of a river. The water was a delightful crystal blue, and looking at me was the Eevee from my memory, well sort of. The face looked the same except the fur was snow white, and a yellow quarter moon was on his forehead. His eyes wear white, all of him was white except his nose, which was black and his pupils and the moon on his forehead. Even his claws and paws wear white. I turned and saw that the Pokémon in the water's tail had a black tip. Then with a shock I realized the Pokémon, the Eevee in the water, was me! "Hey, cutie, c'mon, I know a place we can go eat!" I replied almost instantly because of my belly. "Um, okay!" Then it hit me, she called me cute, I don't know why it affected me the way it did, but I think I handled the situation well. "Y-y-you think I'm c-c-c-ute? Umm, thank you!" She giggled and said, "Ya I think your cute, now let's get going," We started to walk to her food place. "So, you're an Eevee right, you look kinda, eh, funky." It took me a moment to reply. "Ya, I'm an Eevee, what do you mean I'm funky lookin?" "I mean you look different than any other eevee I have ever seen." We kept walking and I could smell smoke in the air, not from a forest fire, but a big town or small city. "Are we near a town?" I asked as we walked into a clearing, I could smell sweat and Pokémon hear. "Ya, we're a couple miles out, this is a popular place at night, its called lover's peak." I was confused at why it was called Peak. "Why is it called peak, I don't think we're on a mountain." Wear ever I looked there was land. "Over hear" She led me some way until we came up to a crack in the ground, no a cliff, this is a mountain, that is surrounded by mountains of similar size, so when I looked forward I just saw the land of the next mountain. "This isn't the most popular spot on Lover's Peak; I'll show you the best place hear, we have to pass it to get to town." We started walking again. This place was a meadow, flowers of every color covered the ground, green, blue, orange, red, and any other color you can think of. Pikachu stopped walking, "Eevee, this is called Flower Park, it's the most popular part of Lover's Peak." I could tell why this was called Flower Park, and why it was the most popular part of the Peak, it was littered with every flower I could think of, all of them pretty and colorful, but that was only part of the charm, I was standing on the edge of a steep cliff that led down towards the ocean. "I need to take you hear during sunset sometime, it's just beautiful." I think I started to fall in love just then. "Ya, I would love too!" I said a little too quickly. We started walking again, "It's a date then!" Pikachu said in her cute voice. When she said that I think I might have melted a little inside, I might have blushed too. "Come on Eevee, wear almost there!" We walked on, she kept on saying things that would make me blush or laugh, I've got to say, I enjoyed it. We arrived at a small city; it was full of Pokémon rushing around and going on with their lives. Pikachu led me to a small restraint on the edge of town called Ludicolo's Mexican food. We walked in and seated ourselves at a table near the back, this place was packed, it must have been popular, but it looked kinda run down. "Don't let its looks fool you Eevee; this place has the best food in town," A young Riolu came up to take their order. "Hey Pikachu, who's the new kid?" "Oh, just a wondering Pokémon." Thank god she didn't tell him what happened, that would have been so embarrassing! He took our orders and left. I asked who that was. "That was Riolu, a good kid; he wants to be in an exploration team. We've lived next door to each other for a couple years, I don't know him too well thou. So, wear are you going to stay Eevee?" "I don't know." I said, I then laid my head down on the table. Riolu came over and gave us our food. "So, Eevee, how long are you stayin?" "I don't know, until I need to leave I guess." I said not wanting to say that I was homeless. "So, wear are you saying?" He asked me, "He's staying with me!" Pikachu said happily. I blushed from that, I think Pikachu noticed, but Riolu didn't. "Okay, well you two should come over tomorrow night!" "Okay Riolu, we'll be there." Pikachu said. We ate our food, and boy it was good. After we ate we left to Pikachu's home. We walked there in silence, I was feeling kinda nerves, and I think she was just digesting her food. When we got to her place she led me right in. "Make yourself at home; you can stay here as long as you need. The bathroom is down the hall to the right and the bedroom is to the left." She smiled at me. "Only one bed room? I can sleep in hear!" I started to blush again. "No, it's a big room; I also have a couple extra pallets and blankets." "Well okay," I said a little slowly. She grabbed one of my paws and led me into the bed room, me hobbling along after her. "I need all paws to walk right Pikachu!" I laughed as she led me into our room. She wasn't lying when she said her room was big, it was a good size; you could fit four Pokémon and have room to spare. She pulled out a small pallet and placed it next to hers. She yawned and by now I was getting sleepy too. "It's getting late Eevee; we need to get to bed. I'll show you the sun set at Flower Park tomorrow, no the next day, we need to go to Riolu's tomorrow." She sat down on her pallet and starched. "Don't be shy, you can lie down." And I did, she tossed a large blanket to me and pulled a smaller one onto herself. She yawned again, and so did I. "That blanket is my favorite one, I'll take you to a store tomorrow to pick one out, so don't wet the bed tonight!" She laughed, making me blush. "Goodnight Eevee!" She said with a smile that made my insides turn to butter. "Goodnight Pikachu." I said shyly. "And Pikachu?" I asked "Yes?" "Thank you!" she smiled and blew me a kiss. She fell asleep almost immediately. I caught her kiss and held onto it as if it wear solid. I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't help watching her sleep, she looked so cute and peaceful, opposed to when she is awake, she seems to have limitless energy, making her even more cute. I think I love her! Was my final thought before I feel asleep looking at her face.

**TO BE CONTENUED! **

_**Please tell me how you liked this chapter and comment on it. Tell me what you liked about it please! And don't forget to comment! Will post the next chapter soon.**_


	2. My new life begins!

**Chapter 2: My new life begins!**

My feet fly over the ground as I run from all sorts of Pokémon from the town! I've only been in town for a month, but I started to love it here, the Pokémon, the shops, and my school. As I run I look back to see if Pikachu and Riolu are fowling behind me. Both are on my tail, well, until Pikachu trips, with no hesitation I jump back to help her, I don't have much time, the mob of scared and angry Pokémon are right behind us! "Eevee, just go!" She yells at me. "No! I'm not leaving you!" I yell back, I run back to get to her, but the mob is too close; they'll get to her first! Well, I bet your wondering how this all started. It all began on my second day here.

I woke up out of a dreamless sleep. It must've been early morning because I could see the pre-dawn light seeping through the open window. I took a look around the room, looking at the details for the first time. The room wasn't as big as I precisely thought, it wasn't a small room by any standards, and it was one that could hold two easily, three if it was mandatory. The darkness I saw the room by made the bedroom look twice as big as shadows will sometimes do. I looked over towards the wall with the window; the window had no glass, so the morning air drifted in on a lazy wind. The walls wear uneven, the back wall with the door ran strait like the base of a triangle. Two walls ran out of the back one, slanting in like the other two sides of a triangle, but they never meet up, instead a fourth wall is in-between them, making a small hallway like passage that lead to no wear, it could be used as storage or a small room if a door was placed in the "hallway." My gaze drifted over to Pikachu, she laid on her back, her chest gently rising and falling with her breath, her eyes darting to and fro underneath her lids, indicating that she was dreaming. I looked at her mouth, a small smile was playing on her lips, I think her dream was a good one. She rolled over onto her belly, her tail twitching in a way that made me smile.

I stood up on my paws and stretched myself out. I walked towered Pikachu and stepped over her and went up to the window. I looked down to the ground, a story bellow me, then I averted my gaze to the ocean, I had a view almost as nice as the one from Flower Park. I felt a soft paw on my rump, I looked back to see Pikachu behind me. "The view of the sunrise from here's perfect!" She said to me while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her paw that wasn't on my back. We both looked out the window to watch the sun rise; in one word it was magnificent! The golden rays of light shone of the waves, making the water look like piles of diamond dust in the wind. I turned and looked at Pikachu, her eyes sparkled like sapphires imbedded with flakes of gold, and her small smile could light a torchless room at night. She looked into my white eyes and I wondered what she was thinking. "I told you this is a good view!" She said to me. I smiled at her, "Ya, you did!" "Come on, we both need a bath, the river waters making us smell kinda funny, I'm surprised I didn't notice it before!" She said with a little laugh. I turned my head towards my body and sniffed myself, and boy was she right, I did smell funky! I think I might have made a face, and she laughed at it, I could feel heat rising in my face that meant I was blushing. She grabbed the main of fur around my neck and said, "come on, we both need a bath!" She half led and half pulled me toward the bathroom. She pushed aside a curtain that hides the bathroom. I saw that there was a big tub for bathing, and a hole in the ground with a handle to flush for a toilet. She walked over to the tub and pulled a red lever that indicated hot water. Water came pouring from the tap, Pikachu bent over with me behind her to plug the drain. She straightened up and sat into the near empty tub. "Common in, the waters nice and hot!" She said patting her lap. There would be no comfortable place for me to lie; the pipe would hit me in the head if I tried to get in there. "Where do you want me to sit?" I asked her. "On my lap," She said patting her lap again. "That doesn't solve the problem." I said to her as I placed my front paws in the water and moved them around. "Not if your head is in my lap, now get in!" She giggled at my blush; I was starting to think she liked making me blush. I waited until the tub was full, then I stepped in and laid my head in her lap, and laid rest of my body below the water. I have to say it, her fur is very soft. She smiled at me, I smiled back. We sat there for a while, just relaxing in the hot water. I looked up at her face and noticed her eyes wear closed, she was really enjoying the water, so following her example, I closed my eyes and relaxed too.

After a while she stretched her paws above her head and placed them around my back, folding her paws around the other. When she did that, her paw brushed the chain around my neck, a little shock ran thru my body and I shivered, I haven't really thought about the necklace and pendant until now. The necklace was silver like medal, it was too soft to be silver, the quarter moon charm hanging from it was made out of gold like metal, but again it was too soft to be the real thing. Pikachu slipped herself up and my face hit the water, I have to say, I was disappointed, I was so relaxed. She stood up and grabbed a bottle of soap for our fur. She squeezed some onto her paw and started rubbing it into the fur on my back. She may have been washing my fur, but it felt more like massage, she worked the shampoo into the fur on my back, my neck. She had me stand up and started to wash and massage my belly, and man I loved it! She then lathered up my legs and paws, then my face. After she had me complexly lathered up, she started to rinse me, starting with my face. She then started to lather herself up, starting on her hind paws and legs, then her rump and tail. She then moved to her torso. After that she finished with her back and face. She rinsed herself off to complete her bathing.

"Thanks!" I said, "It's impossible for me to clean myself with soap, well, I think." She smiled at me. "So, this is your first bath then?" "I have no idea; I still don't remember anything of before I died." I was starting to feel depressed. "So, you remember how you died?" She asked me skeptically, and I couldn't blame her, it must have sounded crazy. "So, tell me how you died?" She asked me while pulling the stopper from the drain. "Well, I was drowned in a river." I said. She started to towel me dry after we got out of the tub. "Who did it?" "I ether don't know or don't remember." I said as I watched her toweling off. "Come on, I want to show you around town!" She said happily. So after we wear all clean and dry we left her home to look around the town. "Alright," she said as soon as we left her home, "That's Riolu's house." She said pointing to a small house across the street from hers. We walked down the block and she led me over to a large group of huts. "This is the school, we're going to have to get you enrolled, classes resume tomorrow, so we should hurry!" "School?" I wasn't so sure about that. We walked up to the door of the biggest hut. "Ya, its wear we train for our jobs, and learn to fight as well." She said. "So," I asked" what are you training to do?" "I'm going to be in an exploration team, it's the best thing there is!" She said with wonder in her voice. "We'll get to explore unknown places; we will get to save Pokémon who can't protect themselves." She had a sparkle in her eyes that I haven't seen before. "We'll also get respect from all the Pokémon!" The sparkle in her eye died almost as soon as it appeared. "But I need a partner to take those classes, and I don't have one." She said sadly. "Well, I can be your partner right?" I asked her, wanting to cheer her up. "Ya you could, but I would be your partner in the team, we would be paired up forever." She said with a glint of hope in her voice. Liking the sound of forever I piped up, "I'll be your partner, heck I would love to be your partner!" I blushed a little; I think I might have let it on a little thick. After a moment's hesitation she said, "Well, let's get going!" We walked into the main hut, it had more rooms branching off from the one we wear in, I followed Pikachu to a sectary's desk. "I need to see Principle Lucario please." "Yes, go on inside, he isn't busy." So we went inside. "Mr. Lucario, I have a friend who needs to be registered." Pikachu said to the Pokémon sitting behind a desk.

"Umm, yes, who is he?" Lucario asked. "His name is eevee, that's him right there." She said, pointing to me. "Okay, young Eevee," He started, and then he looked at me for the first time. He looked stunned from my color. "Umm, well, how much schooling do you have?" "He has none sir." Pikachu answered for me. "Okay, I'll need to give you a placement test. What do you want to do? What do you want your main class to be?" He asked me nicely. "I want to be in an exploration team!" I said eagerly. "Do you have a partner?" "Yes, Pikachu!" I said happily. Pikachu nodded and smiled. "Okay, let me get you registered and get Pikachu registered in the rescue team class." He handed me a sheet of paper and a test booklet. "Poke holes into the answer with your claws." The principle said to me. I started on the test as he sorted things out. After I finished I gave the test to him. "Well, well, well," He said as he looked at my test, "you have a very high score; you're at Pikachu's level, in, well, everything!" I was surprised I knew so much, and by the look on Lucario's and Pikachu's faces they wear too. "Ahem, I will put you in all the same classes as Pikachu; it should be easier on you having someone you know in your classes." He handed me and Pikachu papers. "These are your new classes' children." He said. "School resumes tomorrow at seven. Don't be late." We took that as our dismissal and left. "c'mon let's go get some breakfast." She suggested to me. I happily agreed. She took me to a small breakfast nook that she liked. I wasn't going to complain, I wasn't paying. We went in and sat in a booth in the back. "So, what's the school like?" I asked her, felling nervous about starting school the next day. "Umm," She hesitated, "The school itself is good; it's the students that aren't." She blushed a little. The waiter came to her rescue. He looked a little surprised at my looks and Pikachu's white stripes. "Uhem, can I get you two anything to drink." He said while placing menus onto the table. Pikachu folded her paws onto the table. "I'll have the Pechiberry juice please." She said sweetly. "I'll have Oranberry juice please." I asked the waiter. He left to get our drinks.

"What are we going to do at Riolu's?" I asked my crush while we examined our menus. "We might just have dinner." She said to me. "So, what are you getting?" I asked her. She looked up at me, "the pancakes." Was her reply. The waiter came with our drinks. "Are you two ready to order?" The waiter asked us. "Eevee, do you know what you want?" "Ya, I'll get the bacon and eggs." I told the waiter. Pikachu made a face. "Yuck, meat!" "I'm a fox, what did you expect?" I retorted. She smiled at me. "Ya, I guess you're right, I'll have the pancakes with blueberry syrup please." The waiter left us and went to have our food prepared. "So, how do you like the city?" She asked me. She looked me in the eyes, I blushed and looked away. "So far I like it here, the Pokémon seem nice." I smiled at her. "Tell me more of what you remember before I met you. I hesitated for a moment. "Well, after I was killed I was in a void of nothing and everything." I started, "I drifted in it for what could have been days or for an eternity, time felt slow there, but there is no way to know how long I was drifting thru the void." She interrupted me. "How did you get back?" She asked. "You pulled me out. I was drifting along, then you reached for me, you grabbed me, then the once pleasant darkness became very scary. I grabbed on to you and you pulled me thru the void, and into that cold river, and you know the rest." I said finishing my story. Before she could comment on my tale the waiter brought us our food. We ate, and I stole some of Pikachu's food, making her laugh, why she laughed I'll never know. After we finished our food Pikachu paid the bill and tipped the Waiter and we left.

We spent the rest of our time before we have to go to Riolu's shopping and exploring the town. We visited many shops, she bought me anything I needed and something's I liked. She bought me a silver scarf that hid my necklace, but not the charm, the gold charm poked out from underneath. "That looks good on you!" She told me when she bought it for me. At another store she tried to get me to buy a pink ribbon for my ear. She was tying it on before I knew what she was doing. She laughed and said it made me look even cuter. She didn't get it, but she did tease me about a blush I got from it. I picked out a black blanket with moons and stares on it, it was very silky and I just loved it. "Thanks for the blanket!" I said to Pikachu. I rubbed my body agents hers in a cat like fashion. She giggled and kissed my cheek. "Don't menschen it!" She said to me. I was going to be in debt to her for rest of my life. "Pikachu, how am I going to pay you back for all this?" I asked her as we walked down a row of shops. "Don't worry about it!" She kissed my cheek again. I couldn't help but blush. We shopped so more for a couple hours. After we finished shopping we went back home. I followed her into the living room, we sat down and tried to relax a little before we had to go to Riolu's place. Pikachu laid down on a couch and fell asleep with a smile on her face. I stowed the stuff we bought away and went to watch Pikachu. I watched her sleep, now that I think about it seems a little creepy. I watched her chest gently rise and fall, her paws on her belly, and one of her legs twitched a little. I averted my gaze to her face and see her eyes darting back and forth. I look at her mouth, and I see a line of drool coming out. I smiled and laughed. I was truly in love with her.

I shake her awake because it is time for us to go to Riolu's. She sits up and feels the drool; she quickly wipes it away with a blush. "We need to go, now Pikachu!" I told her when she woke up. A couple of minutes later we left to Riolu's house. When he let us in I noticed his place was the same layout as Pikachu's, but bigger. He led us to a dining room that was all set up with plates of steaming food, my stomach grumbled, I blushed and Pikachu laughed at it, so did Riolu. A moment later Pikachu's belly rumbled to, and it was my turn to laugh. We sat down and started helping ourselves. "So, Eevee, did you register at the school?" Riolu asked me. "Ya I did!" I answered as I ate a mouthful of some kind of pastry. "What's your main class?" He questioned. "The rescue team one." I said after I swallowed my mouthful of food. "Who's your partner?" "I am!" Pikachu said as she drank a pink drink that smelled sweet. "Well, good luck to you two, I'm also in the rescue team classes, but I have no partner." He took a bite out of a sandwich. I looked at Pikachu and she gave me a look, I knew what it meant somehow. "You could join us!" I told him. He took a big bite out of a fruit, man this kid eats fast. "I don't know." He replied to my invitation. Pikachu smiled at me. "Well think about it okay?" "K, I will. " We finished our diner and left after we said goodbye. "The food was good!" I remarked as we walked home that night. "Ya, he's a good cook ain't he?" When we got home we both laid down and I gave her old blanket and cuddled with the one she bought me.

We woke up bright and early the next morning; it was my first day of school. "Rise and shine!" Pikachu woke me up by pouncing onto me, I couldn't help but laugh. I made breakfast for us, and then we left for school. We arrived early to the school, Pikachu was acting kinda nerves when we got there, and she was looking every which way, ether looking for someone, or avoiding someone. "Is everything Okay Pikachu?" I asked her. She took a deep breath. "Ya, I'm fine." She then smiled at me, "come on, we're almost there!" We walked past the main hut, and walked into a smaller one that had several rooms in it. "Our first classes are here!" Pikachu said to me. She started leading me to our first class when a Grovyle and small group of other Pokémon. "Hey, Pikachu." Grovyle said in an intimidating voice. She ignored him and kept walking, I followed. He jumped in our path and blocked our path. "Wear you goin sweetheart?" He said in a slimy voice. "Leave me alone you creep!" She yelled at him. "You better watch your mouth you little bitch!" He yelled back. His little group jeered. I saw him raise a hand and made a motion to slap her. As his hand came down, quicker than I thought possible, I talked him in his mid-section, throwing him against a wall. He picked himself up and dusted himself off. "Who's the creampuff Pikachu?" He asked with a sickening smile on his face. "Hey, creampuff, your hanging out with the wrong chick, your strong and gutsy, so why are ya hanging out with her?" I stared him down and walked a few paces forward. "Because she's a person who doesn't get off from bulling!" I said in a quit, but scary voice. "You could do so much better than her creampuff, you know that right?" He said in a false tone of sincerity. "There isn't any better than her," I retorted, "and why do you keep calling me creampuff?" "I keep calling you it because of your white fur! You're a lost cause, you know that!" "I'm not a lost cause, you are!" Great come back right? "What scared you so bad creampuff to turn all your fur white?" He teased. That made me think, is my fur white because all the pigment was scared out? I didn't reply to his last put down. "And what's up with the moon on your forehead, and that stooped scarf?" He started, "is that gold? Let me see it." He said indicating to the moon charm poking out from underneath my scarf. "Go stuff it!" I said to him. He moved quickly up to me and grabbed the medallion, and was about to pull it off my neck, but as soon as his hand touched it pain scorched thru my body, the complete opposite of what happened when Pikachu touched it. I reared my head back and collected dark energy and released it at him in the form of Bite. It happened fast, and hit him harder, I clamped down on his side, and he yelled out in pain. The levees on his arms glowed and grew. "Leaf blade!" He shouted while swinging his arm down toward me.

I unhinged my jaw and jumped back quickly and easily, he missed me by a mile. I looked back at Pikachu, she had both paws over her mouth, and a look of astonishment on her face. "How'd you do that creampuff?" He grunted, holding his side wear I could see blood dripping. "You can't use that attack!" He yelled at me. He stood up and inflated his chest. "Bullet seed!" he yelled out. The attack flew at me. I Jumped up and kicked off a nearby wall, dodging this attack as easily as the last one. I was right above him. I called out an attack I knew no eevee can do. "Iron tail!" My tail became as hard and heavy as a block of iron. I flipped a few times and brought my tail down right in between his eyes. He was knocked to the ground. He sat himself up groggily and tried to stand up; he fell back on his butt. Just then the principle walked in with a look of outrage. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" He yelled at us. He looked at me, still in my battle stance, my front legs down low and my rear in the air, then at the bully, nearly knocked out. He looked stunned that little old me could knock out the big bad bully. "Eevee, I'll let this slide this time." He said after we got into his office, "That Pokémon is a bully, but we will not tolerate any more fights on school grounds. Do you understand?" "Yes sir." I said in a firm voice. He dismissed me and I left the room, Pikachu was waiting for me at the door. "Are you in trouble?" She asked me in a worried tone. I smiled at her. "No, he let it slide!" Pikachu smiled at me, and then she bent down and hugged me. "Thank you Eevee!" She kissed me on the cheek. We started our classes. The first was math, we wear doing liner equations. After that was World history. Then we went to lunch. Everyone we passed stared at me, I don't know if it was from my looks or that I beat up Grovyle, probably both. After lunch we went to defense class. The teacher there was none other than Principle Lucario and an Alakazam. Because a lot of new students wear coming in they had us showcase our strongest attack. Alakazam set up a barrier for us to attack and jugged how strong our attack was. Lucario reminded us to use our full power and our strongest attack, not our most flashy or strongest looking. Pikachu went third; she used a powerful Thunder attack. Everyone clapped after she went, Alakazam said it was one of the strongest attacks all day. People kept going and going, I had no idea what attack I was going to perform. I saw shadow ball to tackle, this was an advanced class, so all wear powerful.

When it was my turn I had no idea what I was going to do. I remembered a shadow ball that looked col and decided I was going to try that, I didn't know an Eevee couldn't do that, but it seems I don't exactly follow the rules of nature. Everyone was talking thru the whole showcase, I closed my eyes and started to charge the dark energy that I used for bight in front of my maw, I kept charging the power and shaping it into a ball, by now everyone stopped talking and was looking at me, I opened my eyes and say the shadow ball was as dark as the void of death that I floated in, it was pitch black. I kept charging and charging, until I had packed as much energy into the little ball as I could fit. This all took about three seconds. I released the ball of energy at the psychic barrier. As soon as I released the attack, it was gone; it had already flown towards the barrier. No one was able to keep track of it, not even me. I looked at the ball, glowing against the pink barrier, trying to get thru, Alakazam looked sick, he was trying as hard as he could to contain the attack. After what felt like forever my attack finally died and Alakazam collapsed in exhaustion. Everyone stared at me like I was a monster, maybe I was. The bell rang and most Pokémon had to leave. This room was wear the Exploration team classes wear held as well as the defense class. More Pokémon, stronger looking Pokémon, came in. Among them was Riolu, he walked over to us. "Hey, guys, I'll join your team." He told us.

Lucario called me and Pikachu over. "Eevee, Pikachu, do you have anyone else on your team?" He asked us. "Riolu," we both said. "Okay, he's a strong boy," He called Riolu over. "Okay, children, I'm sending all three of you too a gild." He said to us. Pikachu and me weren't surprised, but Riolu was. "Why?" He asked in disbelief. "Eevee is way too powerful to stay here, and you two are also talented and strong. Sceptile, from the guild in the north is coming to pick you three up at the end of the month. I want all three of you to be ready then. Until then I want you three to continue your classes and do your work. In defense and in this class thou Eevee, your going to have restrictions, you can practice your attacks, but not with a partner and only when you are in an open space."

The rest of this month past quickly, all three of us became good friends, spending more and more time together. Pikachu and I became inseparable. We would play all the time, wrestle and you name it we did it. Riolu would play with us and hang out with us all the time, but he was sort of distant, and at times I would catch him staring at me when he thought I wasn't looking. Over the month we became best friends, and Pikachu didn't have any more bully problems I'm glade to say! Every day I spent with her made me love her that much more. Finally the mouth was over. We met Sceptile and Lucario in the main office. "Okay, get your belongings and met me at forest trail behind Lover's Peak." Sceptile said, and then left. We said our goodbyes and left the principle and went to our homes for our belongings. When we wear all packed we each had a small bag of positions and left to find Sceptile.

We talked about how exited we wear and how cool this was all the way up to Lover's Peak. We kept walking until we passed the tree line. "Wear almost there!" Pikachu cheered as we walked. I could hear a lot of voices behind me, so I turned back to see a bunch of Pokémon! I then heard shouts of "There he is!" or "Get that Eevee!" They started to run towards us, so like any sensible Pokémon we ran away.My feet fly over the ground as I run from all sorts of Pokémon from the town! I've only been in town for a month, but I started to love it here, the Pokémon, the shops, and my school. As I run I look back to see if Pikachu and Riolu are fowling behind me. Both are on my tail, until Pikachu trips, with no hesitation I jump back to help her, I don't have much time, the mob of scared and angry Pokémon are right behind us! "Eevee, just go!" She yells at me. "No! I'm not leaving you!" I yell back, I run back to get to her, but the mob is too close; they'll get to her first! Then Sceptile dropped from the trees in front of the mob of Pokémon. "STOP!" He yelled to the mob. To my astonishment they stopped, they all looked scared of him! "Why are you chasing them?" A braver Pokémon walked up and said, "That Eevee can use moves that no Eevee can!" Sceptile looked very pissed. "Its happened before, why are all of you making such a fuss of it?" "The Pokémon replied, "That's not all, he also died, he came back from the dead, he's an unholy abomination destined to destroy our world!" the Pokémon screamed. "Who told you this you fool?" Sceptile yelled at the unfortunate Pokémon.

"Alakazam told us after the Eevee used the Shadow ball he looked into his mind!" The Pokémon yelled, "He said Eevee has the mark of death in his soul! The prophesy tells us when the Pokémon comes from the dead," Sceptile interrupted him, "Then the world is in danger of falling into the brink of destruction, the Pokémon with the mark of night will save us all." He finished. "Then you know," Sceptile cut him odd again, "The mark of night and death are the same you fool!" With that he grabs all three of us and jumps into the trees. We later arrive at our new home. "This is your new home children, this is the Guild of Myths! My partners seemed surprised at the name, but it meant nothing to me, all I cared about was sleep, I was exhausted! He showed us to our room, it was twice the size as our room at Pikachu's home! Sceptile left us and Riolu laid a pallet on the far side of the room, Pikachu laid hers on the opposite side. Pikachu laid on her pallet and Riolu on his. Before I knew what I was doing I slipped under Pikachu's blanket and cuddled up with her, the last thing I remember was a look of happiness on Pikachu, and one of sadness on Riolu.

**To be continued! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I also hope you all hade a nice Valentines! Please don't forget to comment on this story, even if you aren't registered with the site you can still comment on my stories! Tell me what you liked, disliked and what you think needs improving. **

Your friend,

Demiveemon123


	3. An Everlasting Love!

**This chapter is all about sex between Eevee and Pikachu, if this kind of stuff offends you don't read and wait for my next chapter. Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 3: An Everlasting Love!

I wake up from a peaceful sleep. I roll over, wanting to prolong the bliss of sleep, when I see Pikachu in front of me; I was in the same bed as her! I blush as I remember how I crawled underneath her blanket the night before, and how she didn't kick me out! I look at her face, which was so close that I could lick it without having to move anything but my tongue, I rub my face against hers, making her smile in her sleep. As I rub my face against hers I become a little daring and lick her cheek and nose. I snuggle up to her, knowing that I won't fall back asleep, but enjoying the contact no less. A couple of moments later I fell a paw on my back, rubbing me. I open my eyes and see Pikachu smiling at me, and she was blushing! I feel my heart skip a beat, as she hugs me to herself. I wrap my paws around her, and I could feel her lick my mouth, and to my shame I could feel my member start to poke out of my sheath, and that's not the worst part, it was pressed up against Pikachu! I couldn't look her in the face, so instead I burred my face into her chest. She kept on rubbing my back, making me become more erect, if she didn't notice before, she does now. She started to rub my head. I could fell the fur wear my member was pressed up against was getting wet with my pre. Pikachu then pushed my head up; she was blushing, but smiling. She then started to rub my chest in small secular motions, and had a paw on my tail hole, again rubbing in circular motion. I started to make little moaning sounds, rubbing my member on her, it was driving me crazy. She pulled my face up with a paw and started to kiss me.

I could feel my knot start to swell up, and I started to hump faster, I could feel her tongue invade my mouth and start to dance with mine. I keep rubbing my penis against her; I even started to make little squeaky sounds into her mouth. Her paw on my tail hole started to rub harder and deeper, making me hump a lot faster. Pikachu's pawing and kisses wear driving me crazy, my whole body stiffens and I start to cum all over Pikachu's and my own bellies. I quiver as I cum for five minutes, drenching us both in my seed, I could feel my knot pulsing, I knew I would be hard for some time because of my knot. I lay there panting as Pikachu pulls her paw out of my tail hole, and sticks it in her mouth. She then wraps her arms and legs around me. I laid there with my eyes glazed over until Pikachu untangles herself from me and sits up after pushing our blankets away. She then rolls me over and gazes at my exposed member and cum drenched underside. My member was small and red, with enough foreskin to completely encase it with a little hanging off even when fully erect and knotted. Pikachu took my hard-on in her paw; it covered half of my manhood. She started to run her paw down to my knot, and then up to my head, she did this for only a moment. She pushed down on my foreskin to revile my pink, soft head; she began to play with my dick hole until pre started to come out. "Tell me if you want me to stop!" She asked me in a shy voice

"No" I replied, "Keep going!" My heart was beating 100 times a second at that point. She giggled in an adorble way. She lowered her head and released my member. She started to lick my belly free of cum. She leaned up and crawled onto me, getting more of my cum on me, she placed her lips on mine, and I felt her tongue prod my lips, I parted them to allow her entry. Her tongue invaded my mouth and tasted of seed. Our tongues danced in each other's mouths. We did this for a while, enough time passed that my knot went away. She turned around, still on top of me, so that now her bum was in my face. I looked at her genitals; I saw a line of moisture leaking down her leg, her lips wear swollen. I knew what she wanted. I kissed her pussy, making her suck in a breath, but she didn't tell me to stop. I kept on licking and kissing around and on her pussy, but not inside. Her juice was salty, in a good way. After I kissed her hood her legs gave out and her vagina was on top of my face. I started to lick inside of her pussy, making her shove a paw in her mouth to cover up her loud moans. I penetrated her insides and started to lick her walls, and her hymen. She was a virgin. I kept licking and sucking on her girl parts until her body went ridged and her juices started to rush from her, right into my mouth. She bites onto her paw to keep from screaming. Her syrup was sweeter than her regular juice, her cum flood my mouth in a welcome torrent, making me coughs and sputters. After her orgasm died down she flopped around, so we would be face to face, I saw that her face was a relaxed strawberry red, she was breathing heavily.

She kissed me again, it was a long and deep kiss, I could still taste my cum that she licked off me, but not as well, her cum was still fresh and new in my mouth. She sat up on my chest. "Wear not done yet!" She said to me. She pushed me up to a wall for I could sit up, then she started to play with my dick, which has softened a bit, and no longer was knotted. She stroked it up and down until it was as hard as possible, she crawled up onto me. She positioned her bum above my member and gave me a look as if to ask "Is it okay?" I shook my head yes. With almost no hesitation she buried her head in my chest, and then rammed her bum down onto my rod, she yelled into my chest with pain. We sat like that for a couple of minutes, I could feel blood running down my member. "Are you okay!" I asked when we lost our virginity. "Ya," She smiled at me with tears in her eyes, but no blush, "I just didn't expect it to hurt that much." She kissed me again. When she felt better she started to pull her butt up off me, making my rod pull out, she did that until only the tip was inside her, then she slammed her butt back down into my lap. She made a noise of bliss, and I sucked in a breath.

She eventually got into a rhythm hummping me quickly, making soft squeaks of pleasure. The pleasure radiating from my rod was overwhelming, I couldn't open my eyes, I wasn't aware of anyone else except Pikachu and myself, I could feel my pre leaking into Pikachu at a steady stream, and my knot also started to swell. She started to hump me faster and faster, until she stopped moving all together and sat on me with her back arched and a line of drool coming from her mouth, she tried to pull off of me before she started cumming, but my knot was too big, when she hit it she let out a moan and fell back down, making herself cum, she grabbed my arm and bit it hard to keep from seeming, and she bite it hard, she drew blood. I could feel her walls contract and become tighter, driving me nearly to the breaking point, I rolled over for I would be on top and I started thrusting as fast as I could, I was only able to do that for about a minute until I started to cum. I could feel my knot swell to full size, Pikachu dug her claws into my arms that I was using to pin her with. I kept thrusting until I started to shoot my cum into her, she then took back control and flipped us over again and started to hump me, she looked me in the eyes then smiled. She kept hummping as fast as she could until my orgasm ended a couple minutes later. She collapsed onto me; we weren't going to get apart for some time. I moved my head up and started to kiss her. I could still feel myself cumming into her, feeling up her womb with my seed. It took about ten minutes after my orgasm ended for me to stop cumming. She had me wrapped up in her arms and legs, and my front legs wear wrapped around her. She kissed me lightly on the lips. " I wasn't going to let you knot me," She said sleepily, "But it felt so good!" She said to me with a look of love in her eyes. "I love you Pikachu!" I whispered into her ear, I then licked her nipples, making her moan. "I love you too!" She went limp and fell onto me; she kissed me on the mouth. "We need to do this again!" She said before she fell asleep on top of me. "Ya, we do!" I said to her sleeping form before I fell asleep, still knotted inside of her, against the wall, neither of us covered up.

**Thank you for reading this chapter, there will be more like it, promise! The next chapter will take place after they wake up, I hope you enjoyed! Please comment on how the chapter was and what you thought of it! **


	4. A Love Triangle

Chapter 4: A Love Triangle.

**Contains sex in some parts. Reader should be Okay with mature content. Sex scenes will be marked with (sex) in bold and (end of sex) at the end of it. Enjoy!**

I woke up a couple minutes later from Pikachu's moaning. I look up to her, she's on top of me still, and we're still knotted together, I mustn't have been asleep long. I look at her twitching whiskers and feel a deep sense of peace and happiness. I mated with the girl I love! She tried to roll over, bending and pulling my penis. She opens her eyes from the discomfort. "How long was I out lover?" She asked me in her cute tone. "Not long, only a couple of minutes." I smile at her, and wish we weren't knotted for I could do it again. She bends down and kisses me on the nose, then the mouth. She started to giggle. "What's so funny?" I ask her in a teasing voice. "Nothing!" Pikachu said slowly in a cute voice. She stood up quickly, giggling. When she did that, I had to get up with her; I was still knotted with her. I was standing on two legs, holding onto her waist with my front paws. "What the heck! I'm still knotted in you!" I moan from my member being pulled like that. "I know!" She giggles with her paws over her mouth. She tackles me to the ground. Both of us giggling and with butterflies in our bellies, we start to kiss. When we part she lays her head on my chest. We stayed like that until my knot started to go down. "I think I can pull out now!" I tell her. "What are we going to do about our juices, you came a lot, it's going to get everywhere!" She giggled at my blush. After a moment of thinking I tell her, "Okay, get onto all fours, but don't move too fast, I need to get behind you without pulling out. We move around, until she's bent over with me behind her, I was mounted on top of her. "Now put your behind in the air, and your upper body on the ground.

**(Sex)** I pull out of her and some of my cum strings out, attaching us together. I look at her hole, and start to lick it clean. She moans out loud, and then stuffs a paw into her mouth. I giggle from her sensitivity. I keep licking and sucking her vagina, making her breath heavy and blush. I gently chew on her clint and pussy lips, she gasped with surprise. Sticking my tongue as far as it would go inside of her, I drink and lick up my cum and her juices, until I feel her walls start to constrict, expelling more of my cum, which I swallow. I licked and sucked her more and more roughly, until she started to squeak, and her warm, salty cum flooded my mouth and spilled onto my face. She collapsed onto the ground, in a puddle of our juices that escaped her hole and my mouth. She smiled at me and sat up, she kisses me deeply; her paw travels south and grabs my slong. Pulling my foreskin back, she then runs her paw over my member. She kept dong this until I was fully erect. Pushing me over she crawls on top of me, kissing me deeply, and teasing my member with her damp bum.

For a moment I think she was going to mount me, but she breaks the kiss and turns around on me, so that her damp slit was in my face, and my pulsating rod was in hers. She pulls my foreskin back and kissed my head, I moan softly. Pikachu ran her tongue from the base of my member to the head, made me squeal with pleasure. She took my dick and started to suck on the head, and prod the hole with her tongue. Then she pulled my member out of her mouth and gently started to gnaw on it. I closed my eyes and laid my head back from the pleasure; I felt something drip onto my face and opened my eyes. I looked at Pikachu's craving hole; wrapping my arms around her lower body I pull her cunt towards my face and start to eat her out. She moaned when I kissed her pussy lips, I could feel my pre dribbling out into her mouth, she stopped chewing on me, and instead she started to slobber on my dick, making me giggle. I stop licking and eating her out, and start to paw her off, I rubbed her wet hole until my paw was soaked; I placed my paw on her tailhole, making her look back at me nervously. Smiling at her I start to paw off her tailhole, she went back to work at the dick in her paw. I start to push on her tailhole until my paw slips in slowly, making her gasp from the new sensation.

Pikachu started to bob her head on my member, making me moan and making her giggle. I start to move my fingers around in her tailhole, making her clench it and give a muffled whimper. I could feel her sucking my member, making my knot start to swell. I started to eat her out again, making her give a shout of pleasure from having both holes pleasured. My knot was becoming too big for her to have in her mouth, so she focused on my head, making me close my eyes from the pleasure. I could feel her walls start to contract in both holes. I kept licking and pawing until Pikachu's whole body became stiff. This whole time she kept on sucking and licking my head until my cock was pulsing like mad, with a final kiss to the head I started to cum. She quickly shoved my member into her mouth before I cummed to much, but I still got a lot onto her face. By the time I stopped cumming my seed was dribbling out of the sides of her mouth. I kept eating her out even thou I came, I kept licking her girl parts until she bite my leg to muffle a scream, I think she likes biting. I could taste her sweet cum invade my mouth once more, I swallowed what I could, but I still got some on my face.

**(End of sex) **We laid like that with her on top of me until a cute young bellossom walked in to get us. She was a small green Pokémon, with a green and yellow leaf skirt; her head had two blue flowers on it instead of red. She stopped dead in her tracks, she had a perfect view of Pikachu's wet slit and my cum covered face. She blushed deeper then me or Pikachu and said quickly, "I'll be outside your door, come out when you're ready!" She shuffled out quickly. Pikachu climbed off of me, her face beat red. "That was so embarrassing!" She cried. I jumped up onto all fours, and she sat down on her butt, "Ya, it was!" I replied, just as red. I start to lick her face clean of my cum. After I finish cleaning her face she goes to work on mine. "I hope that doesn't happen again!" I groan to her. "Ya, I know what you mean," She started to lick my noise, making me smile, "But at least it wasn't Riolu!" She finished my face, she had me sit down and spread my legs, and she started to lick clean my deflating knot. "Oh god, Riolu!" I said in disbelief. "What about him?" She kissed my rod, making me jump. "He shares this room with us!" I shouted, jumping up. Pikachu had a stunned look on her face. We both walked over to his bed nervously, He wasn't in it, thank god, he didn't need to see my knotted rod in his face. Pikachu picked up a folded piece of paper off of his carefully folded blanket. She unfolded it, and began to read,

"Pikachu, Eevee.

I left early to look around the town, I wanted to bring you guys with me, but I couldn't bring myself to wake you, you two just looked adorable snuggled up like that under the blankets. Love, Riolu.

"Do you think he saw us knotted?" I asked Pikachu. "No, we slept under the blankets last night, not when we mated." She smiled at me, still blushing a little. "Now let's go deal with bellossom!" She gave a nervous laugh, and dropped on all fours. We started walking towards the door, I glanced at Pikachu's butt, and stopped dead in my tracks. "Umm, Pikachu, you can't go out like that!" I giggled a little. "She turned around, "Why?" She asked me. "You have cum all over your privets!" She blushed a little more and walked towards me, "Well, hurry up and lick it off!" She turned around and gave her bum a cute shake. I smiled then started to lap at her hole. She gave a little moan while cleaned the inside of her pussy and around it, I swallowed the last of the cum and patted her butt with a paw. She turned around, and gave me a quick kiss, "Thanks, now let's get going!" She gave her bum another little wiggle and started walking again, I didn't budge. "Umm, I have a little problem of my own!" I giggled when she turned around. "What is it?" She asked me clueless. "I don't know!" I teased, spreading my back legs for she could see my knotted member. She smiled. "Oh, well how long until it becomes small again?"

"A couple minutes at most." I said to her, she bent down and gave me a kiss on the nose. "Well, I can wait." She gave seductive look, she sat down a spread her legs, and she stated pawing herself off. "That's not helping!" I complained to her she giggled. A knock sounded at the door, "Is everything alright in there?" Bellossom asked from behind the door. Pikachu blushed, she must of forgot about Bellossom. "Umm, y-ya, we'll be out in a couple of minutes!" I giggled from Pikachu's unease. "Umm, you aren't allowed to mate in there!" Bellossom said nervously. Pikachu's mouth dropped, I couldn't help but laugh out load. "Wear not matting!" I laughed. "Well, you wear earlier!" She yelled thru the door. I didn't reply. "Pikachu, go shut her up please." I asked my Mate. "Okay!" She smiled at me and shoved the paw that she was masturbating with into my mouth, I sucked it clean. "Okay, come out when little you goes back into hiding." She gave me a quick kiss and left the room. I waited a couple minutes, listing to the girls make idle chit chat. When my member shrunk back into my sheath I stood up and stretched myself out with a happy sigh. I left my room and found the girls in front of my room, "Well come on," Bellossom said, "Gallade Wants to see you two, your friend is with him. "Who's Gallade?" Pikachu asked Bellossom. "He's the head of the gild." Bellossom said to us as we walked. "Then, what does Sceptile do?" I asked as we passed a butch of Pokémon in a room that smelled of food. "That's the rec-room; we eat and relax in there!" Bellossom said, "And as Sceptile, he's the head of training and fighting."

We passed through several more rooms, a training room, a kitchen, and a few storage rooms. We finally nearing Gallade's room, when Bellossom tripped over something, landing face first onto the ground, her or should I say his, skirt rode up. I could see his sheath and testacies as well as his butt hole. Pikachu and I quickly helped him to his feet, he was blushing. We walked up to Gallade's door, before I knocked Bellossom said, "This's wear I leave you, just go in, and I'll see you two later." Still blushing he left. We watched him leave, when he was out of earshot Pikachu said, "I thought he was a girl!" She said giggling. "Me too, I mean his voice is so high!" I said looking to wear Bellossom walked away. "You have a high voice, and I never thought you wear a girl." She said to me with a hand on the door next to us. "Ya, because you can see my sheath just by looking down. With him you have to pull his skirt up." I finished. Pikachu licked my nose, and opened the door.

We entered the room; Riolu was sitting on a chair in front of a Gallade. The room was a large one for an office, he had photos on the walls and a large window behind him that had a view of a training ground. "Welcome, Pikachu, take a chair and Eevee, make yourself comfortable anywhere!" Gallade said in an old kindly voice. Gallade was a physic and fighting type Pokémon, he had a blue head and arms instead of green, the top of his head was green and the rest of him was white, including the spikes on his chest. Pikachu pulled a chair near Riolu, and I sat next to Pikachu. "Welcome children, welcome to the Guild of Myths. The Pokémon here are more powerful and colorful than anywhere else." The old Pokémon said in a happy voice. "So, tell me about yourselves please." He finished. Riolu went first. "I am the first Pokémon at my school to get into the rescue team classes; I lived alone until I came here. I've never had many friends, I was always too strong, and so they feared me, until I met Pikachu and later Eevee." Pikachu went after him, " I've lived in foster homes, and later alone all my life. I lived with my parents until I was 6, in a small town in the far north. Everyone there feared me because of a folk lore; I don't even know what it was about, all I know the white stripes in my fur wear a part of it and my fighting ability. I never show off and I don't like people knowing how strong I am. Pokémon from the school made fun of me because of my size and fur." Finally it was my turn. I didn't know where to start, I've never told anyone but Pikachu about this. "Don't worry, I've heard everything, and your friends won't leave you for your past."

"Well," I started, "I don't have a past." Everyone but Pikachu seemed surprised. "The first person I met ever was Pikachu. I have one memory before I woke up in Pikachu's arms, and that was of my death." All eyes wear on me, " I was drowned, and after I died I floated around a void for an immeasurable amount of time. Then Pikachu pulled me out of the void and into her arms." I finished my story. "Eevee, may I look into your mind please?" Gallade asked me. After a small hesitation I agreed. He stood up without a word and walked over to me. "Don't fight it okay." I nodded; he placed his old hands on my head and closed his eyes. I sat there feeling stupid for a moment, until I felt an old and strong force brush my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to keep him out of my mind. "_Don't fight it Eevee." _He spoke directly in my mind. I relaxed and stopped fighting. As soon as I did he went into my memories. Seeing Bellossom fall over, mating with Pikachu, coming to the gild, being told I was going to the gild, my shadow ball, my fight with Grovyle, Being pulled out of the river, my death, and my life before. As soon as he pulled up my memories of my life before this one a horrible pain flew though my body, my whole body tensed, I wanted to throw up, I wanted to cry, but I couldn't move. Happy memories, sad memories, and painful memories flew thru my mind. I tried to close the doors to my mind, but Gallade was too strong. He went past all my memories and into my soul, I passed out. I woke up a couple minutes later, Bellossom fed me a bitter drink, but I choked it down. He smiled at me, "It'll get rid of the pain and give you more energy, so drink it all, so with his help I did.

I looked around; I was in an infirmary, the walls wear lined with empty, made up beds, and there were no decorations, only two windows on the far side of the wall in front of me. The place also smelled sterile. Gallade and Pikachu walked in, Pikachu was yelling at Gallade, "You went too far! Why didn't you stop when you felt he was in pain?" "Because, I had to see into his soul." He looked at me, "Sorry, but I had to see for myself." He said to me. "See what?" Pikachu yelled at him. "Bellossom, honey, please leave us." Gallade asked Bellossom, she left after poring the rest of that bitter juice down my mouth. "I needed to see if he had the mark of death in him." Gallade said to us. " In a prophecy it says that three Pokémon will escape from death, and two will be released to get them back." He said. "Like a bounty hunter?" Pikachu asked. "Yes, precisely, the prophesy also states that the two that wear released from death will also be lovers." Pikachu didn't say anything. "Well let's forget these for now, you two are mates." Gallade stated, "And by the smell of you two you are mated. Would you two like a privet room? We offer one for all couples here." I nodded yes, and Pikachu said "yes, but I thought that in most guilds sex was prohibited." "It is," Gallade started, "But at this gild, sex is allowed in the privet rooms, they also have their own bathtubs, but are a little smaller." "Yay, a bathtub!" Pikachu said happily. I giggled at Pikachu's enthusiasm. "Kids, there are some rules here though, Well three of em', One, respect your peers, the staff and yourselves, two, keep yourselves and your room clean and tightly, three, follow all laws of an area. Also, for matting couples, you can only have sex in your room or outside of the guild." Gallade stated to us. "Your new room is room 4b, Bellossom will show you the way." Gallade left us to our own devises. Bellossom walked in, "Can you walk Eevee?" "Ya." I got to my feet and followed Pikachu and Bellossom to my new room. We stopped outside the door, "Pikachu, Eevee, if you need anything just ask, and I'll show you around the town." He turned and started to walk away, "Oh, and I forgot to tell you, I'm your team's handler, so, see ya!" He walked away.

I followed Pikachu into our new room; it was smaller, with a bed against the left wall, underneath a window with black curtains. There was a small passage way that led to a bathroom, there was no door. The floor was teak wood, and we had a view of a river from our window. We walked into the bathroom; the toilet again was a hole that flushes. The tub was bigger than the one at Pikachu's old home. There was two sinks, one about my height and Pikachu's. Above the sinks was a big mirror, which reflected everything in the room. Pikachu grabbed my paw, and led me over to the bed; she pushed me on, and then jumped on herself. The bed had big fluffy white pillows and soft grey sheets. Along with our blankets was a big white comforter, with blue stares. Pikachu picked up a pillow and playfully tossed it at me. "What's this?" She said picking up a plastic container. She pulled out a note; it had our names written on it.

"Take one of the pills after mating Pikachu, it'll keep you from getting pregnant, there's 10 of them. Also, try one of these berries, eat it our rub the juice somewhere sensitive. Only use half each! Bellossom

**(Sex) **Pikachu counted five berries in all. She pulled one of them out and placed the container on the floor. She broke the berries in half. "Eevee, come here!" She said in an exited tone. I went over to her, she starts to kiss me deeply, I wrap my paws around her to get her as close to me as possible. Pikachu broke the kiss, " Turn around, and put your butt in the air!" She said giggling. "Why?" I asked her nervously. "Just do!" So I did. She started to rub the berry onto my tailhole, which felt oddly good. Pikachu soon abandoned the berry and started to paw my back door; I could feel my member poke out of my sheath. She stopped pawing my behind, and started to nibble on the base of my tail instead, moving down she started licking my tail hole, making me moan out loud. She probed my behind with her tongue, sending waves of pleasure though my body. She did this until I was completely erect. Pikachu sat down with her legs spread, she started to masturbate with the other berry, I could see her hole contract with pleasure, so I took the berry from her and started to masturbate her with it. Pikachu laid back, propped up on her paws while I rubbed her. I kept on rubbing until her pussy had a pink tint, like the berry. "Stuff the berry inside of me!" She moaned. I pushed the berry into her, she giggled. Pikachu then pushed me over and started to kiss my member. After she kissed it a couple times she pulled out the rest of the berry, and started to rub it on my rod, I was sitting in the position she was earlier, moaning, the berry gave an intense tingly felling, making my member throb. She kept doing this until the berry was covered in my precum, Then she popped it in her mouth. After she swallowed the Berry she opened her legs for me. "Eat the berry!" Wanting to please, I dived in. I pushed my tongue into her, trying to get to the berry, making her moan. Her Juice tasted kinda citrusy from the berry, and she was moaning loudly, not even trying to keep herself quit, and I wasn't going to make her. I could lick the berry, but I couldn't pull it out, so I started sucking. Pikachu gasped loudly; she pushed my head into her pussy, trying to get more pleasure. I kept on sucking until her body stiffened and she stopped making any sound, I sucked harder and harder, and I licked her walls more and more, until she yelled loudly, I received a mouthful of her cum, which soaked my face and chest. Then she fell back panting, I was happily chewing on the berry which came out when she cummed. Pikachu rolled over and pushed her butt into the air.

"Come on, I'm all yours!" Pikachu wiggled her wet butt at me. I crawled up to her and mounted her easily. I rubbed my member against her entrance, teasing her. I stopped the teasing and I slowly pushed my member into her, making her close her eyes. I began to hump her, making her squeak and moan. I looked down towards her face, and saw that she was drooling, so I pumped harder, making her yell. Reaching down i took her ear in my mouth, biting it. I could feel my pre going into her, and my knot starting to grow. I started hummping her as fast and hard as I could, her body started to tremble underneath me, I bite her ear a little harder, and started pawing at her nipples with my front paws. I rubbed, pinched and squeezed them, pushing her over the edge, her insides tightened, as did her whole body, I kept pumping and pumping, and she was yelling loudly, her walls became very, very tight, and her cum started to dribble out, most of it trapped by my cock. She then giggled and squeezed her walls as tightly as she could, pushing me over, making me cum. I pushed in as far as it would go and knotted her, my come squirted into her, making her legs give out, we fell onto the bed, exhausted. We rolled over so we both would be on our sides. We fell asleep moments later.

**(End of Sex) **We woke up an hour later, unknotted, with our juices soaking the sheets and our lower bodies. Pikachu stepped out of the bed and I followed her, when she stretched her paws over her head I jumped onto her, pushing her over. Giggling we begin to kiss happily. "I love you!" She giggled into our kiss. I broke the kiss and told her, "I love you too! Now bend over, I need to clean your tush!" She bent over and I started to lick her privets clean, making her giggle and moan. I sucked out our cum and the remaining berry juice. Because I wanted to make her giggle I kissed her tailhole. When I finished cleaning her she started to lick and kiss my face. She pushed me over and started to lick my sheath and inside of it, cleaning my member. She also licked the berry juice off my tailhole. Both of us clean we get up and walk over to the bed. "So, how do we clean this up?" I ask her. "Easy!" she smiled at me, then walked into to bathroom. She walked out with a rag. She jumped up and bent down to clean up our love juices. Jumping up onto the bed I start to lick and kiss her privets, making her blush slightly and giggle. She pushed me away and wiped my mouth. "We'll wait to tonight okay?" I agreed and kissed her. With the cum cleaned up, she pops a pill and we walked to the door, "Let's go find Riolu!" She said to me. "Okay, I wonder how well he's settling in." I say. We leave to go find him. We find him in a garden behind the guild. He looked sad. I walk up to him, with Pikachu behind me. Sitting next to him I ask, "What's wrong?" "Nothing." He said sadly. I rub my head against my friend, trying to make him feel better. "Tell me what's wrong, you can tell me anything." He doesn't say anything; instead he grabs my face with both of his paws and pulls my face up. He starts to kiss me desperately, not in a way I have ever kissed Pikachu. I sat there for a moment, not really comprehending what was going on. Pikachu's gasp pulls me back to reality, I pull back. "Riolu, what are you doing?" I yell in surprise.

**End of chapter four. Please tell me what you think, comment. Thank you for reading. Tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter!**


	5. We Get Our First Mission!

Chapter5: Our first mission

I feel Riolu's lips connect to mine, but it took me a minute to realize that he was kissing me. In shock I push him away, a line of drool breaks between us. "What are you doing?" I yelled at him, a little too harshly. "I...I..." He couldn't find the words he wanted to say, I could see that his face was as red as a cherry, he looked like he was going to cry. He stared at me for a second, his eyes tearing up, and he ran towards the guild, in tears. I heard a mad huff, and turned to look at Bellossom, he looked angry. "What the hell did you say to him?" Bellossom was seriously angry. "I…I …um," I couldn't find the words I wanted. Without sparing me another glance he went to find Riolu. "What should I do?" I asked Pikachu. "Leave him alone, and talk to him tomorrow when we go see the town." She suggested. I took her advice. We went to our room and Pikachu fell asleep quickly, but I couldn't sleep, I felt bad for snapping at Riolu.

The next morning Pikachu shook me awake. "Come on honey, we have to tour the town today. Bellossom and Riolu are waiting for us at the guild gates!" We left our room, and stopped by the mess hall for a quick bite. We grabbed some fruit and water; we ate on the way out of the guild. We made it to the Gates, and as promised Bellossom and Riolu we're waiting at the Gates. "Hey Pikachu!" Bellossom said, ignoring me, making me feel worse. "Come on, we only have today for you three to learn your way around the town, and the guild. We also have your first job, you'll get it tomorrow." He still wasn't looking at me. I glanced at Riolu; he was looking at the ground, his eyes red and puffy. We left the grounds, in silence. We followed a dirt path down to a small town; it had a pleasant sent of smoke and steam. "This is where we get most of our supplies and the Pokémon of the Guild come to spend their spear time." Bellossom still wasn't looking at me, or talking directly to me. We walked down a cobble stone street, which was lined with shops and Pokémon. "This is the main road, this is where most of the shopping is done, and the road leads to the hot springs, a great place to relax." Bellossom kept walking, pointing out the different shops, and some of the Pokémon he knew. "That's the Kangaskhan storage," He pointed to a small shop, it was shaped as its owner," Mrs. Kangaskhan will store our unused and extra items that we aren't carrying." We kept walking, "That's the Shop, the young shinx and his older brother, Luxray, run the shop." He stopped and looked at a young customer, "That's little Plusel, he has a younger brother, Minum, there sweet boys!" We kept on walking down the path until we came up to a building that smelled of steam. "That's the hot spring, Pikachu," Bellossom said, not looking at me, "You and your mate would probably enjoy it." The way he said "Mate" Made me kinda angry, and Pikachu looked absolutely pissed, but neither of us said anything looked "The rest of the town you'll have to explore yourselves later, I need to get you a bag and show you three around the guild."

After we bought bags for our team, mine was the same color as my scarf, and goes over and fastens to my arm. Pikachu's was solid red and had only one strap, it rested on her back. Riolu's was in the same style as Pikachu's, but it was blue with white poke dots, after we wear finished shopping we walked back to the guild. We passed the gates and walked into a room that was full of Pokémon, the room had a fountain and several service desks, and there were several benches along the walls and a statue of a Pokémon in the middle. "This is the lobby, Pokémon who are not a part of the guild are not allowed past here, unless invited by a member. The town people can also ask for help here." We walked down towards the statue. "Is that Gallade?" I asked. Bellossom ignored me, so Pikachu asked. "Yes, he was a famous explorer in his youth." I was getting mad at how he was ignoring me. We walked to a door behind one of the desks that had a sign that said "Authorized personnel only" we went thru the door. Behind it was a smaller room, with Pokémon from the Guild running around, going by their daily business. "This is a rest room; it connects with a lot of the other rooms in the guild. To the left is the kitchen, and to the right is the assignment rooms, you will go there to get your jobs, except tomorrow, tomorrow you will get your job from Gallade. The door in front leads to the main passages." We walked to the fount door. "You three must know most of the layout of the rest of the guild." Bellossom stated. "Umm, no, I don't." I said. "Then get a map!" Bellossom retorted. I was starting to really not like him, and by the way Pikachu's ear was twitching, I would say we wear in the same boat. "Well, you know the way to your rooms, mine is the door to the left of yours, and you know where the mess room is, the public showers and toilets are in the hallway over there!" Bellossom pointed over to a hallway next to the one wear our rooms are. "And there you have it, that's our guild, oh, and the indoor training hall is close to the mess hall, you can't miss it. Come on Riolu, let's go!" Bellossom smiled and took Riolu's hand, they walked away. Pikachu gave me a questioning look, "I wonder, what could be going on with them? They haven't known each other long." Pikachu looked at me. "Well, we haven't known each other too long either, just be happy for Riolu." Was my reply to Pikachu.

(sex)

We entered our bedroom, and Pikachu gave me a cute smile that made my insides turn to putty, I think no matter how long I will know her; she will always be able to do that to me. She took her bag off and tossed it onto the floor, and I did the same with my bag and scarf. She grabbed my ear and pulled me into the bathroom. "I hope you don't drown!" She teased. She walked over to the bathtub and bent over to run the water. She started to wiggle her butt, drawing my eyes to her rump, (Like they weren't already there.) I could feel my member start to grow, and in a split second I decided to mount her wear she was. I crept up on her; I could see that she was running her paw thru the water, waiting for it to warm up. Taking a deep breath I jumped onto her, holding her down with my front paws. I prodded her anus and vagina; I could feel her stiffen underneath me when my member brushed her tailhole. Bringing my head down, I bite the scuff of her neck, she keeps wiggling underneath me. Her constant squirming and her thundering heart made my member completely hard; I could feel precum leaking out of my member. I press my member against her tail hole, and she stiffens again, so I start to push in. I slowly pushed into her rear end, making her muffle a yell of pain. "Eevee, not in that hole!" She turned her head, making me let go of her scruff, I looked into her eyes and noticed her eyes had begun to water. I stopped pushing, but I could feel my precum lube up her tailhole. "Pull it out!" Pikachu was breathing hard, and her heart was beating a mile a minute. I start to push in again, more slowly; her whole body was tensed up. I kept on pushing until my member was all the way into her tailhole. Looking down at her face I could see that she had a deep cherry red blush. "Keep it up; it's starting to feel good!" Pikachu was still breathing hard, but she had also begun moaning too. Pulling my member out slowly, I look at her face, she had her eyes shut tightly and an expression I couldn't place.

My member was almost all of the way out; all that was left in was my head. I slowly begin pushing it in again. When I begin pulling out of her again I could feel her pushing her butt away from me, and when I pushed it in she would push her bum towards me. I bite her scuff again, and we get into a rhythm. I kept on pumping into her tailhole, which is so much tighter then her vagina. When her tailhole loosened up I began to hump her faster, her paw splashing in the water below her. Pikachu was moaning loudly, her face was in the air and her paw that was not in the bath was clutching the edge of the bathtub. I could feel my knot begin to swell, and Pikachu was drooling from the pleasure in her tailhole. I kick off of the ground, and push us both into the full bath tub. I kick the faucet shut and stop the water, using one of my paws I pull Pikachu's head up to keep her face out of the water. Pumping as hard and fast as I could Pikachu begins to cry, "Not so hard Eevee! Slow down!" But I couldn't stop myself my knot was beginning to pulse, and grow. "Eevee! Don't knot my in my butt!" I tried to pull out quickly, but my knot was swelling too quickly and was too big to pull out of her tight bum, trying to pull out pushed me over the edge, I started to cum. I started to hump her as fast as I could, I stopped and pushed my member as far into her as I could get it and my knot swelled to full size as I cummed in her butt. "No, don't!" She started to cry because my knot hurt her. "It's too big!" After a couple of minutes her pain went away. I flipped us over, so we wear both laying down, her on top of me, lying down on her back. We laid like that for a little while, but it was uncomfortable for us both, my rod being bent into her tailhole and her tail being bent. Pikachu sat up, still attached to me and turned herself around to face me. "Don't you ever rape me without my permission again!" She said playfully. She raised a paw and gently slapped me, not causing me any pain. "Yes mommy!" Was my reply.

"That's so gross! Don't call me mommy, especially when we just had sex!" Pikachu complained, she through back her head when she said that. "Why, don't you like incest mommy?" I teased my lover. She growled at me. "it's not funny!" She playfully hit me in the chest, and bit my nose. "Let go!" My voice sounded nasally. She giggled and said, "you should worn me before you mate me, especially if your mating my tailhole!" She scolded me. "Ya, I'm sorry about that." I apologized. "It's alright, I enjoyed most of it, but try not to knot in my tailhole, it hurts! Also, I didn't cum!" She complained to me. "I'm sorry about that!" I said, not feeling sorry at all, and letting her know from the tone of my voice. "Humph," She splashed me playfully. "Well, I'm still horny, what do I do about that?" She asked me. I pulled myself up to the back of the tub and sat up, Pikachu's legs wear on either side of me. "Well, you could masturbate." I told her with a small smile. She splashed me again. "That's so boring, how bout' you masturbate me?" She bent down and gave me a quick peak on the lips. I didn't say anything, but instead I punched her pussy. When I did that she tried to jump off me, but I was still knotted in her, so it just caused us both pain. "Why'd you punch me?" She said, trying to make herself sound hurt, but failing. "Cause I can!" I teased her. I started to rub her privet parts with the same paw I punched them with. "Thank you!" She squealed. I smiled at her reaction. I started to paw her clint, making her clench both holes. She had her head back, and her mouth open. I pawed her faster and harder, making her buck her hips with my swollen member still inside her bum. A mean and juicy idea came to me, I stopped my pawing and I flipped up over, for I would be on top of her, I held her head out of the water. I pushed her into my earlier position so I wouldn't have to hold her up. "What are you doing Eevee?" She asked me, curious. "You're about to find out!" I told her. I placed my front paws on her chest to brace myself. I sharply pulled my hips, trying to pull my member out, falling. Pikachu screamed and wrapped her paws around me. I tried to pull out again and when I didn't pull out right away pulling, Pikachu's eyes wear squeezed shut and her girl parts wear swollen, I eventually slipped out of her with a loud pop, a lot of cum and a little blood came out of her with my member. My member was swollen and the base was as big as a large apple. Pikachu had tears falling from her eyes, but not much. "Why'd you do that?" She asked me with a sob. "I just wanted too." I replied to her. "You know that did hurt right?" I smiled at her. "Ya, but now I can eat you out!" She smiled at that. "Come on, let's get out of the water, it's getting cold!" We left the bath and headed to the bed. When we wear close enough I tackled he onto the bed. I started to tickle her sides, making her laugh and giggle uncontrollable.

From Pikachu's Point of view

I could feel my Eevee's paws clenching and tickling my sides, it was unbearable!" Eevee!" I begged, "I'm going too pee!" And I really was if he didn't stop. Thankfully he did. He smiled at me and crawled on top of me. "What are you doing?" I asked Eevee. "Kissing you!" He replied to me, he bent down his head and his lips met mine, I wrapped both of my paws around him and pulled him closer. We stayed like that for a couple minutes until my hole was drenched. "Eevee you're kissing the wrong part of me!" He giggled a little at that, but he stood up and turned around so that his face was next to my privet parts, and his knotted member was in front of mine. He laid down on top of me, his member was on my face! I took all of it up to the knot and started to suck on it. He moaned a little, but otherwise left me to do what I wanted. I felt his tongue lap around my vagina and on it, I closed my eyes as I sucked on his member, I would of liked it to be bigger, I thought it was sort of small, but I would never tell him thou, I could wait until, if, he evolved. He started to kiss my hole, and girl was I loven it! I bucked my hips and pushed my hole as hard as I could against his face. He started to flick my pearl with his tongue and prodded my sore rear end with his paw. I couldn't help but moan. I could taste his salty precum in my mouth and his member was starting to pulsate, so I started to bob my head faster and suck harder. In reply to my sucking her started to eat me rougher, I moaned onto his dick, and that made him moan. He kept licking me, playing around with my pearl and probing my insides. He kept doing this for a few minutes until he hit a spot inside of my vagina, it sent a pulse of pleasure thru me like no other that I have felt before, I had to spite his member out our I would of bitten it.

I gritted my teeth and I stiffened like a bored, he must have noticed that he hit the right spot because he began to focus on it. He spreaded my pussy lips with one of his white paws and began licking and pawing my G-spot, making me close my eyes from the intense pleasure. He kept doing this for what felt like hours, but must have only been seconds, I arched my back off of the bed, and he began grinding his paw against my G-spot and sucking on my pearl I tried to hump his mouth, but failed badly, making him laugh. I stopped all of my movement and he kept on masturbating and eating me out, I started to cum. My insides starting contracting so hard that it scared me, but he didn't stop pawing my G-spot, he only stopped sucking on my pearl. My orgasm so hard that I squirted my juices onto his face, drenching his face and chest. I was having multiple orgasms, and when I stopped squirting I started peeing, but he still didn't stop pawing my G-spot. After about 10 minutes my orgasms stopped, and I collapsed onto Eevee.

I could feel his hard member brushing against my head, so I flipped over and took it in both of my paws. I crawled off of him and I turned around, I started to lick and kiss his member, he had a paw on my head, and the other one was holding him up in a sitting position. His member had unknotted and was very hard, so I took his head into my mouth, and started to bob up and down. I did this for a while until I could taste his precum again, I then stopped sucking him and I started to paw him off. He laid there, moaning and completely exposed, he's never relaxed around anyone else but me, and that makes me happy that he trusts me so much. I held the base of his member and placed his head in my mouth. I twirled my tongue around his head, and I prodded his pee hole. He was breathing hard and he started to hump my face. I could tell he was getting close to finishing, so I took his entire member into my mouth, and I started to bob, but he beat me to it. He stood up and mounted my face. He started to hump me face hard and quick, making me gag, he started to go as fast as he could and I could feel his knot swell as he pushed as much of his member into my throght as he could. He started to shoot his seed directly into my stomach. He held my head so I wouldn't be allowed to move until he was finished, he pulled his member out of my mouth and sat down. Moving a paw he wiped  
>some of his cum of my face and stuck it into his mouth. I licked the rest of his thick salty cum of my lips. He moved closer to me and started to kiss me deeply. He was getting bolder with me. We kissed for several minutes until we wear both too tired to continue.<p>

(End of sex) Eevee's point of view.

After we changed the sheets and blankets we cuddled up and feel asleep. In the morning when we woke up we went to the bathroom. Pikachu tried the facet. "Dang! It doesn't work!" She complained. "Let's go try the public showers!" I suggested. "Okay, I hope the water there is working!" She walked over to the hole in the ground and squatted over it, she started to pee. "Ya, I hope so too." When she was done peeing I did, we grabbed our bags and my scarf, and then we left to the showers. When we got there almost all of them wear on, There wear no doors and it was a dirt floor. There were toilets lined up with every shower, and they didn't have doors ether. The Pokémon wear doing everything but sex in them. We walked to the last stall, door less like the rest of them, and we walked in. When we finished our shower and had dried ourselves we walked out of the room. "Let's go to Riolu and pick him up to go get our first mission!" Was Pikachu suggestion. I happily agreed, I wanted to apologize to him. We walked past our room and Blossom's; we stopped outside of Riolu's room. "Pikachu," I started, "How should I apologize to Riolu about my freak out yesterday?" I asked my Partner in love and crime. "From the heart!" Was her reply before she knocked. We heard a lot of shuffling around for a second, then Bellossom answered Riolu's door. "Ya?" Bellossom asked. "Umm, where's Riolu?" Pikachu asked in confusion. Bellossom blushed; He smelled of sweat and must. "He's in the room!" Riolu looked over Blossom's shoulder. "Oh, hey people, what's up?" He was blushing and smelled the same as Bellossom. "Umm, we need to go get our mission!" Pikachu said to Riolu. "Oh, I forgot!" Riolu and Bellossom both said at the same time. Bellossom opened the door and both of the boys ran out. "We got to go!" Bellossom said and started running, we followed him. We went to Gallade's office. Bellossom knocked on the door, and it opened a second later. Gallade was at his desk. "How," Pikachu started. "He's a psychic type." Bellossom answered. We walked to his desk.

"Hello children, it's good to see you all. I hope you are all settling in well." He said in his kindly old voice. "Yes we are!" Pikachu replied to him. Gallade stood up and held a piece of paper. "I believe you're here for this, your first mission?" He handed Bellossom the paper. "Bellossom will go with you three, to supervise and to keep you three from getting killed." He dismissed us and we left. Bellossom read the paper. "Do you guys remember Plusel who I pointed out yesterday?" "Ya." We replied. "Well his home was robbed and his little brother kidnapped by an Alakazam! We need to go and save his brother and see if we can retrieve any of their possessions back, but the priority is the little brother." Bellossom informed us when he finished reading the paper. "Why didn't we know about this before?" Pikachu asked, worried. "It says it was reported early this morning, he must have changed the mission this morning." Bellossom stated. "I hope Minim is okay." I told my team. 'Riolu, go get our bags and meet us at the Mess hall." Bellossom ordered, Riolu obliged and did as asked.

To be continued. I hope you all enjoyed the fifth chapter of the story. Thank you all who commented on the story and please comment other readers, tell me what you like, didn't like and things you would like to see in the story.


	6. Enter Plusle! Distrustful Bellossom!

This is a big chapter, and thank you all for waiting for this chapter!

Chapter six

(Pikachu's point of view)

Riolu runs back, with Bellossom's and his bags in hand, he stops in front of our group, at the time we wear waiting for him to come back at the guilds gates. "Why'd you guys leave? It took me forever to track you'll down!" "Sorry." Bellossom apologized, "We just thought it would be faster." "Humph."

Bellossom was sitting on the ground, his grass skirt riding up a little; my Eevee was lying next to me, his head resting in his paws. I think Riolu was meditating, he was sitting with his legs crossed, and paws folded in his laps and eyes closed. I was rereading our mission specs, we wear outside Plusle's home, we needed to talk with him and look at the crime scene, but it was our misfortune that he was not home. We sat around outside of the home, waiting and relaxing, until, out of the blue, Riolu opened his eyes, which wear glowing a soft blue, and said, "Plusle is here." Eevee, not to be out done said, "I know, and he has a Pokémon with him, a pitchu I believe." Riolu stood up and stretched out, the others, including myself, reminded sitting. "How can you two tell?" I asked the question before Bellossom. Riolu answered first, "Well, I can see Pokémon's auras when I concentrate." Eevee gave his explanation next, "Well, I can feel them somehow, I can also fell all of you too, and for that matter I can feel all living things around me. Don't ask me why because I don't know." He said it as if it was uninteresting.

"And when did you notice you can feel Pokémon?" I asked my lover. "Not long ago, maybe few hours ago." He was talking more than usual I noted. "Why didn't you say anything when you noticed?" He can be so irritating sometimes; I remember thinking at the time. "I didn't seem too important." I growled at him, and our young host arrived, keeping me from questioning my mate further like I would have liked to. Plusle's eyes wear red and puffy, he must have been crying. His young companion, a little boy Pichu, was talking to him in a soft and soothing matter, I couldn't make out the words, but no doubt that Eevee and the others wear soaking up every word. Eevee and Bellossom stood up, me and Riolu staid the way we wear. "You must be Plusle; we are the rescue team assigned to your case." Eevee had a business like tone to his voice at this point. "Can we come into your house?"

"Ya, come on." Plusle led us to his door, and we all followed him and Pichu in. "So, tell me about your brother please." Eevee asked the young Pokémon. "Well, he's my twin, except that he's a Minum. We wear born at the same day, not even five minutes apart, he is the better fighter of the two of us, and we're both eight years old." Plusle explained. Eevee still had more questions to ask, "When was your brother kidnapped?" "Three nights ago," Plusle sobbed when he spoke, "the Alakazam broke in that night, he ransacked the living room and our bedroom, he took a lot of stuff too." The little boy was crying freely. "Did you clean the rooms up yet?" Bellossom asked the broken boy. "No, this is the den, he didn't touch it." Plusle wiped his eyes. "Did he say anything to you?" Eevee asked kindly.

"He told me my brother was his now and I wouldn't see him again! He must be so scared, you have to save him!" Plusle was crying again, his friend pawed him gently on the back, trying to comfort him. Pichu walked Plusle to a couch, and sat him down; Eevee followed him and stood in front of him. "Do you know what he took?" Eevee questioned him. "He took Minum's evolution stone set, and he took our savings." Plusle was distraught. "How much money was taken?" Eevee was looking the small Pokémon in the eyes.

**(Eevee's point of view)**

"How much money was taken?" I asked the young Pokémon. "Almost 11,000 poke." The Pokémon's eyes wear still watering, I felt sorry for the young boy. "You can go to the guild," Bellossom said," they will give you money and supplies to help you get by until we can recover your brother and money." Plusle looked slightly happier now that he knew he was not going to starve to death. I look at the small pinkish red haze around the Pokémon that I only recently have begun to see, and I somehow know it should be bright pink, not this drab depressing pinkish color, it must change with moods. "Can you take us to your living room, and show us around your home?" The little Pokémon obliged.

The young Pokémon lead us into the living room, I heard Bellossom gasp, and Pikachu covered her mouth with both of her paws, Riolu stiffened next to me, the room was once a nice cozy place wear one could relax and spend their free time, but now it looked like the devil decided to remodel. All six windows wear shattered, and glass covered the floors like sand on a beach. I look down at Plusle's paws, they wear cut up badly, he must of cut himself multiple times. The couch was literally torn to shreds, there was springs and fluff strewn around the room, and the couch once wrapped around the wall, and was as black as an Umbreon's fur. Next to wear the couch once stood was the remains of a once beautiful coffee table. The table was one made of mahogany, underneath the table top, a now shattered onyx pane, was a melted railing, which I believe was once in a flowering pattern, it looked like it must have been expensive. It had three legs, two of which wear on opposite ends of the rooms. The legs wear carvings of the three legendary dogs, Entei, Suicune, and Raikou. The walls had holes and chunks punched out of them, photos of the young brothers and Pichu, as well as some other friends, wear ripped up, some burned up. The brothers won't be getting those back. The door to the only bedroom was hanging on the bottom hinge, and had a hole burnt into it. The whole room was a depressing sight, Plusle started to cry again, he was holding a photo of Minum that survived the attack, Pichu and him hugging, the aura around Plusle was a watery pink, and speckled with dark pink and black. Pichu said soothing words and rubbed his back. Plusle wiped his eyes and led us into his bedroom.

The bedroom had only one bed, it was once was a small bed, barely big enough for the brothers and Pichu. The bed was destroyed, the pillows wear ripped up, and pillow fluff littered the room, as well as glass and other debris. The mattress had rips and tears in it, one so big that I would be able to stuff myself in it if I wanted. The bed had no springs; it was all feathers and fluff. Both of the blankets wear ripped to shreds, the walls wear as destroyed as the ones in the last room, photos of the brothers and their friends that hung on the walls wear destroyed as well. The remains of a night stand, to the left of the bed, were shattered. A photo in a frame laid on the ground cracked. A small lamp, which must have been resting on the night stand, now laid broken on the floor by a missing window. "Can you show us the bathroom?" I asked the Pokémon.

**(Riolu's point of view)**

"Can you show us the bathroom?" Eevee asked the cute Pokémon. "Ya, but nothing happened to it, and nothing was taken out." The little Pokémon lead us thru the devastated room, with Pichu in tow, my heart was breaking from what has happened to the little brothers. On the other side of the bedroom was a small hallway, with no door, that lead to the bathroom. The bathroom had a bathtub and a toilet, and was untouched. Eevee looked around and said nothing. "We can go now." He said at last after messing with his bag. We started to follow Plusle out of the room, with Pichu following behind us. We walked out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom, and on the way out of the living room to the den Plusle tripped over a broken piece of wood. I looked at the young boy, his bum in the air; I started to walk towards him to help him up, but Eevee beat me to it.

**(Eevee's point of view)**

We wear walking out of the living room and Plusle gave a little cry and fell. I walk over to the young boy and sat him up; he looked to be holding back tears. "Are you okay?" I asked Plusle. Plusle didn't respond, but instead started to cry, harder than before. "It's not fair!" The little boy sobbed, "Why did he take my brother!" The Pokémon banged his tiny fists on the ground in anger. "You have to get him back!" He begged me desperately. "I will, I promise you that Plusle, you will see your brother again!" I reinsured the boy. He stood up, still crying, and lead us to the den, which still remanded untouched. "Now sit down!" I command the crying boy. He sits himself on the couch wear he first sat on when I was questioning him. I sit in front of him, and take one of his bleeding back paws in both of my front paws. "What are you doing?" He asked, startled, the other Pokémon looked confused as well. I looked at the paw I was holding carefully, I saw many shards of glass poking out; it must have been painful to walk. "Does it hurt to walk?" I asked Plusle. "A little, but not as much as earlier." I hope he doesn't have nerve damage, I remember thinking. "Go get a bowel of water and a towel, the water should be lukewarm!" Pikachu leaves to fetch the requested items. "Pichu, you can leave now!" I told Plusle's friend. He left with a quit okay. "So tell me about your brother, like his personality and how he acts." I asked, still holding Plusle's injured paw. "Well, he's a little taller than me, and he has a white stripe on his tail, otherwise he looks like any other Minum. He's very nice," Plusle had a spark in his eye, "he always looks out for me, and when our parents died a year ago, tomorrow, he took care of me and helped me with everything. He would tell me which berries and mushrooms I could eat and which ones would make me sick." Pikachu came back with the water and towel. "Plusle, this might hurt a little." I warned the little mouse. "What are you going to do?" He asked nervously. "I'm going to pull out the glass in your paws; you have too many to just leave in." Plusle looked scared. He nodded okay, so I washed one of his paws in the warm water, and dried it, a little blood rubbed off onto the towel. After I had his paw cleaned I slowly looked it up and down, looking for the peace of glass that I would be able to get out quickest. On the side of his paw, was a shared of glass almost as big as one of my claws.

I pinched it on both sides with two of my claws, and Plusle gave a small cry of pain. "Oww, be careful! That hurts!" I told him sorry and pulled the shard of glass out quickly, it was longer than one of my claws, now that I could see it all the way, and he had most of it in his paw. "Owwww!" He yelled, pulling his back paw away, "I don't want to do this anymore, it hurts too much!" He started to cry a little again. "Sorry that it hurts, but I can't leave the glass in, I don't want your paws to get infected and you get sick!" I say, trying to bring him around. "So, I've been sick before, and have had infections." He snapped. "Yes, but multiple infections on your feet? It will hurt too much to walk, and the infection can get so bad that it could kill you." I place my head in his lap. "But it won't happen to me!" he said, denning the possibility's. "Yes it can, and what would your brother say if he knew your feet wear all sliced up like this? He would tell you to get them fixed!" I looked him in the eyes and new I had won. He looked at me without saying anything for a long moment, then slowly, reluctantly, he said, "Fine," He sniffled, " but do it fast!"

I nodded my head and placed the shared of glass I was holding on the floor next to me. I carefully felt around his paw for more glass, and I pulled out more shards, I pulled out only a few large ones. After a while I pulled out all the shards of glass out of his paw, there was a small pile of glass that I pulled form him sitting at my feet. Plusle wiped his eyes, and asked me, " Is that it?" I shook my head, "No, we still have the other paw, and some of the cuts will need stiches." "How are you going to manage that?" He looked up at me. "I'm not, Riolu will have too. "Oh." He looked a little down, and Riolu looked less than exited.

I gently soaked and rubbed his deglassed paws in the tub of water, he was sobbing, and sniffling, but he left me be as I removed the glass and washed his feet. The water now was a light red, pinkish color because of his blood. I gently cleaned his paw with soap, making him moan or gasp every time I hit a deeper cut. When I was certain that he wouldn't get an infection I gently toweled off his feet, making him cry out again, When I had his feet as dry as they would get I ushered Riolu over. He walked over hesitantly , I knew that he didn't want to do this. "Does anyone have a needle and thread?" He asked, nervously eyeing the paws in front of him. "Ya." I replied," in my bag, hold on." I pulled out a spool of thread with a needle attached, picking it up in my mouth I handed it to Riolu. He stood there, looking like he may pass out. "Riolu, you received the best grade in stitching in the entire first aid class." He looked at me, and then took a deep breath, "Ya and you got the best grade on everything else in every class!" He started to stich Plusle up.

After Plusle's feet wear stitched up, and Riolu's hands stained red from a little blood, I had Riolu wrap Plusle's paws in bandages. "And done!" Riolu said when he picked up a towel to clean his hands off. "That wasn't to bad was it Plusle?" I asked. I jumped up onto the couch and gave him a friendly head butt in the stomach, making him giggle. He hugs my head to his body, "Yes, it was almost the worst thing every!" Riolu sat on the arm of the couch, and bellossom excused himself to use the bathroom. "So, how are you going to find my brother?" He finally asked us the question on all of our minds. "Well, first, did the Pokémon say anything to you?" I asked again, Bellossom came back and sat next to Plusle. "No" Plusle had his head in his paws. I started to gently rub his back, hopefully making him feel better.

(Plusle's point of view)

I feel a gentle paw on my back, I look up and I start to cry harder, the pain at having everything in my life destroyed was too much. I start to sob and I burry my face into Eevee's chest, out of the whole rescue team, he is the one I liked most. He wraps both paws around me in a tight, protective hug; we stayed like that for a while, him holding me. He pushed me away, and gently pawed the tears from my eyes. "We will get your brother back, I promise you that!" Eevee said to me, and I believed him. "I can't stay at Pichu's, it's too small, and he hardly has enough poke to feed himself, Wear can I stay?" I said, felling that my emotions threatened to break over. "Well, I bet we can let you stay at the guild, so you don't have to worry, ok!" Eevee used his head to push me to the front door. "Come on, there's no use to stay here now, I'll take you to the guild and get you settled in, so, come on!" Pikachu ran in front of us and opened the door, Eevee pushed me out, and everyone followed us out. "Now, Plusle, is there anything you want to bring with you to the guild?" Eevee asked me. "Ya," I replied, "That picture of Minum, me and Pichu!" "Where is it?" Pikachu asked. "On the couch, wear I was sitting when Eevee was pulling glass out of my feet!" "Okay!" Pikachu walked up to the open door, "Is there anything else that you want me to grab for you?" "Ya" I remembered that I was starting to like Pikachu as well.

**(Eevee's point of view)**

"Is there anything else that you want me to grab for you?" My mate asked the little boy. He hesitated for a moment. " Ya, there's two small blankets, one blue, one pink, that Minum and me had since we hatched!" He blushed when he make the request, probably thinking he should have outgrown the blanket by now. "Okay honey, I'll be right back." I watched as Pikachu slipped past the open door, and walked away. "So, Plusle," Bellossom started, "What would you like for dinner tonight? I bet I can get our chief to cook anything you want, she is a nice Pokémon!" Plusle smiled, "Is she you?" He asked, not knowing that Bellossom was a boy. Bellossom turned beet red, "I'm a boy, not a girl!" Bellossom smacked him softly on the back of the head, "Sorry!" He giggled, unable to hold back the laughter; I chuckled to myself as well. "It's not funny!" He complained to us, and smacked me, a lot harder then he smacked Plusle, on the back of the head. "Hey," I complained, "what was that for!" I lunged at Bellossom, and head butted him in the stomach softly, he fell over and I was on top. "Victory!" I shouted, Getting the response out of Plusle that I wanted, he has both paws over his mouth, bent over, laughing. Riolu also had a smirk on his face. "What'd I miss" Pikachu exited the house, with two folded blankets in her arms, the photo on top. "Are you gay now Eevee?" She teased me. "Nope, your still my one and only!" I raised my rear end and wiggled them at her, " I promise!" She smiled, "Then get off Bellossom, it looks like your mounting him!" "Pretty hot ain't it?" Riolu said out of the blue, making our little group explode with laughter. "Come on; Let's go before someone complains about the noise!" Bellossom said from underneath me. I picked myself up off of him and turned towards Pikachu, "Strap on of the blankets to my back, I have a cord in my bag!" "Okay!" She handed Plusle the photo and placed one of the blankets on my back, and handed the other to Riolu, who tucked it under his arm. "Why do you want me to tie it to your back?" Pikachu asked me as she fished the cord out of my bag. "You'll see!" Was my answer.

Pikachu finished fastening the last knot, and pulled up to examine her handy work. "That sucker ain't coming off of you honey!" "Plusle, hop on!" I smiled at the small Pokémon, you blankets like a saddle!" "Okay, looks like fun!" He eagerly jumped onto my back and made himself comfy. Pikachu shut the door, and then we left to the guild. Nothing odd happened on the way to the guild, but I was thinking of a way we could find Alakazam and get Plusle's brother back. We arrived at the guild with no problem, on the way to Gallade's, I was starred at by a few Pokémon, but apparently it was not too out of the range of normal for a young Pokémon to ride on a bigger one. When we reached Gallade's door, bellossom knocked, and not 10 seconds later Gallade answered. "Come in, Come in!" Said the kindly Pokémon, ushering us to his desk. After my Team and Bellossom as well as Plusle wear all settled in Gallade asked, "So, what brings you young'uns here?" Pikachu spoke up, "Plusle's home was destroyed, and I was wondering if you can let him stay in one of the guest rooms?" Gallade looked sad for a moment; he folded his hands on top of his desk and looked at Plusle. "I'm sorry, but all the guest rooms are filled, we have been very busy lately, The guild is only supposed to hold about 20 Pokémon at a time, guests and members, but, we've been so busy, we had to hire part time workers, and we have also had more Pokémon staying here." The room was silent for a moment, "Well, cant he stay with Pikachu and me? It's better than having him stuck in that wrecked home of his, it was totally ruined." I said. "I don't see why not!" Plusle jumped up in his excitement.

We parted ways with Bellossom and Riolu outside of Gallade's room, so Pikachu and I led the small Pokémon to his temporary home. Plusle jumped off of my back when Pikachu opened the door, he walked inside. "There's no door on the bathroom!" Was the first thing he said. "I thought it would be bigger!" Me and Pikachu jumped onto our bed, "sorry to disappoint you, but this is all there is!" "So, where do I sleep?" Plusle walked to the edge of the bed. "Well, I don't mind sharing the bed with you, and I don't think Eevee does ether." Pikachu stated. "No, I don't, you can sleep up her with us." I agreed. "Yay!" He shouted, and then jumped into our bed, landing on both Pikachu and me. "Hey, what are those berries?" He said, pointing to the open container that had the berries and morning after pills that Bellossom gave us. "I've never seen that kind before, and they smell good." He said, sniffing the air. Thinking fast, I said, "They are Berries used to make poison, one bite and you're as good as dead!" I said, hoping he would buy it. "Oh, ya, I remember now!" He said sticking out his chest," I just forgot what they wear, and you're right, they are poisons!" Both Pikachu and I let out a sigh of relief at his bad lie. "How about we get you in the bath before dinner, you're stinky!" Pikachu said, pinching her nose. "No I'm not!" He complained. Pikachu took him into the bathroom, hand in hand, and I fell asleep on the bed.

All too soon, I was being shaken awake for dinner. "Wake up sleepy head, it's time to eat!" Plusle wined, shaking me awake. "Okay, okay," I muttered, still half asleep, "I'm getting up!" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and noticed that Plusle's fur was still damp, and so was Pikachu's. "Come on, come on! I'm hungry!" Plusle wined, I jumped out of bed, "Okay, okay, but if your anymore inpatient, your tail will fall off!" "Not uh!" We walked to the dining room, it was packed. There were Pokémon of ever shape and size; the cooks must have had a hard time preparing food to feed us all. We find ourselves a table for three next to a torchic and mudkip. "Do we get to pick what we eat?" Plusle asked Pikachu when we sat down. "To a point, there's always two or three options, like a school." She responded to the little Pokémon's question. "Oh, How many times have you two eaten here?" "This is the first time." "Eevee, Plusle, common, let's go get something." Pikachu offered.

"Pikachu, just get me whatever you're having, okay?" I asked Pikachu after making myself comfy. After we ate supper, we left to go back to our now shared room, I took a short quick bath, and then I jumped into bed with Pikachu. "Is it really okay that I sleep in the bed with you two?" Plusle asked for the 10th time before jumping in himself, he pushed himself in-between us and fell asleep strait away, then after talking quietly to each other for a little while, me and Pikachu fell asleep as well.

The next morning when we woke I took a bath with Pikachu and Plusle, then after grabbing our gear and leaving a note to Riolu and Bellossom about where to find us if they find anything that might lead to Alakazam, we left our room and headed to grab some breakfast. After eating we went to Plusle's home again. "Plusle," I started, "You have to stay in the den, I don't want your paws to get all cut up again." So me and Pikachu left Plusle in the den and went to the destroyed living room. "So, why did you want to come here?" Pikachu asked me. "Well, I only see a Pokémon's aura if I concentrate on it, so I was hoping that I might be able to see past auras in a place if I concentrate on a place, instead of a person!" Was my answer. I walked to the middle of the room and I shut my eyes and I started to focus on my surroundings. I stood like that for about 10 minutes before it started to happen. The room, no, the felling of the room, began to take on lines of color, some stronger than others. There wear many, many lines of color, from bright pink, to a watery yellow. I focused on a bright, energetic pink one that crosses with a happy blue on many, many times, and I turns out that it was Plusle's past Aura.

"What's happing, you have a weird expression on your face!" Pikachu said in her concern for me. I'm not surprised that I had a weird look on my face, because this Pink line, this memory of Plusle's past, and hint to his future; brought me back to the day he hatched. I watched Plusle hatch, his parents holding a small, cute, blue Pokémon, and lift him up from the broken shells. His life speeds before my eyes, I watch him take his first step, I watch him get sick and better, I watch him play, eat, sleep, bathe, cry, and laugh. I see his first crush, I fell all of his doubts and wonders, I watch his parents die through his eyes and feel his pain, I watch him and his brother scavenge for food and money, trying to survive on what little they wear left, there home, and each other. I watch as they pull themselves out of the hole they wear in and begin to thrive, I watch as a hobble Pokémon breaks in and kidnaps my brother, I see myself cry, and run to Pichu's, then we run to get a rescue order filled out.

Then I meet Eevee and his team, and feel hope at getting my brother back, them taking me into their lives, letting me stay with them, the thought of my brother never far from my mind, and now I am sitting on my couch, after Eevee and Pikachu walked into my living room.

I snap back to reality and fall onto my belly. I lay there, trying to get my breath back after living Plusle's life, from his eyes. "Are you okay Eevee!" Pikachu asks me with a look of shock and concern. "Ya," I say when I regain my ability to speak, "I'm just a little shocked and tired is all." "What happened?" Pikachu crouched in front of me and took my face in her paw; she gently pawed my forehead and the back of my neck. "I just lived every moment of Plusle's life up to now, from his point of view. Towards the end, I even began to think I was him. I felt his every emotion, his every thought; I have felt everything he has felt. I can also use this to find Minum!" I told Pikachu. "Well, at least wait until you are feeling a little better!" Urged Pikachu. "No! I need to find him as soon as possible, there's no telling what has happened to him, and how he is, but I know he is alive, so I must find him!" I was almost yelling when I said this to Pikachu. "Are you crying?" She asked me, she gently wiped tears from my eyes. "Ya, sorry, Plusle's emotions are still fresh." I sniffled to Pikachu. "Why are you sorry?" She asked. "Don't know, now let me find Minum!" Was my response to Pikachu. I closed my eyes and contracted on the room around me, quicker than last time the colors came back. I avoided the one that I guessed was Alakazam, and found a blue one, similar to Plusle's in many ways.

I connected to Minium past, and witnessed everything from birth to the present, every hug, kiss, punch and emotion. Unlike before I kept more of a sense of self, instead of getting lost in Minum's past. I followed Minium into a rocky place, many days away, and into a cave, that was the base for some organization he knew nothing about. And finally, to a small cell, where he was being held, the cell was small and dark, a hole in the ground for a toilet and he only received two, poor, meals a day. I pulled myself out of his past, and caught my breath, a lot quicker than last time, and looked at Pikachu. "I know where he is!"

I shoulder down my bag, loaded down with supplies and gear, as do Pikachu and the others, including Plusle, who I would rather have waited at the guild, but he kept insisting that we bring him, and even Gallade said we should. Plusle shouldered his little backpack and walked up to me. "How do you know wear my brother is Eevee?" I placed a paw on his head, "It doesn't matter, all that's important is that we know where he is." I replied to the young boy. And so we set rescue Minum. Off on our first mission, to find and

We traveled on a well-known trail for most of the day; we fallowed it for a good six hours until we stopped to eat lunch. As we pulled out our rations we talked like another day. "I can't wait to see my brother! Plusle said haply. "I can't wait ether little guy!" I told him. "I'm not little!" He wined, "Hold on, I'll be right back, I need 'a pee!" Plusle jumped up and ran off the trail. "Yell if you need anything!" I shouted to him. "Okay!" He yelled back. After lunch we walked some more, we kept on flowing the path until about 6:10. I led my group onto a side rode that leads into a forest. We follow the path until we are in the forest, I led the Pokémon up a small hill, wear a nether path is visible, we follow that one until we have to stop for the night and make camp. There's a hot spring around here!" Plusle said, Pikachu sniffed the air. "Ya, he's right, I can smell steam!" "Let's make camp there!" I suggestion to my group. They all agreed happily. Pikachu led us to the hot spring.

Once we arrived to the Hot spring we dropped our bags and went straight towards the water. The hot spring was one surrounded with dark stones, and had a small cliff in the side of it, making the hot spring have a wall. The cliff was made of the same stone that surrounded the hot spring, there wear red, blue, pink, and orang flowers blooming on it, it was a pretty sight. A couple of feet from the spring the grass started to grow. The grass was long, and very green, and went on thorough the field, it must have taken nutrients from the volcanic activity to make the hot spring. Purple flowers dotted the grass, and near the hot spring wear the grass did not grow, was warm, black, sand. We all jumped into the water without a second thought, which could have been bad if the water was too hot, but luckily it was only about 105 degrees.

I floated in the pleasant water, I looked at Bellossom and Riolu, they wear together talking by themselves in a cornor of the hot spring, Plusle and Pikachu wear splashing each other near me, and it looked as if everyone was enjoying the water. I floated in the water, letting the heat remove the tension of the day's travel from my mussels; I lay there, floating near Plusle and Pikachu, when suddenly I was splashed. I looked towards wear the water came from, and saw that both Plusle and Pikachu wear giggling. "So, you two want a splash fight? I will give you a splash fight!" I said under my breath, grinning.

I swam beneath the hot, blue green water, towards my targets. When I felt I was as close as I was going to get without being spotted, I swam to the left, and made a circle around them, now, I was behind Pikachu and Plusle. I slowly rose behind the giggling Pokémon, and before they knew what was going on, I used shadow ball, I shot it near them, drenching the Pokémon in water. "Hey, no fair, you used an attack!" Plusle wined as he shook himself off. Pikachu, on the other hand charged up an iron tall and used it to splash a lot of water at me, and I went under. We spent a few hours playing, and even Bellossom and Riolu joined in eventually.

After our baths we went to sleep. We laid out three blankets, one for Pikachu, Plusle and me, and one for Riolu and Bellossom. I fell asleep with Plusle's paws around mine, and Pikachu hugging me from behind. The next morning after we ate we packed up and resumed our walking. We left the forest by noon, and entered hot grassland. We walked for 3 more hours until we needed to stop for food. After eating and resting for an hour we headed on our way. We kept on walking for rest of the day, only stopping to relive ourselves, and about at night fall, when the other's looked as if they wear going to drop, I said, "Okay, guys, let's rest hear tonight, we will hick all day tomorrow, and the next day around noon we will arrive at Alakazam's hiding place." "How do you know this?" Bellossom asked me. "Ya, I was wondering too." Riolu thru in, Plusle looked up from his food expecting my answer. "It's simple!" Was my reply, "I know everything! !" Everyone sweat dropped at my answer. "Common' tell us!" Wined Plusle. "Ya, how do we know that you are leading us to the right place, how do we know that we are even going in the right direction Eevee?" Bellossom questioned.

"I know what I need to know that is all there is to it." I replied. "You don't even know your past, how would you know how to get somewhere without any clues? You're sharp; I'll give you that, but no ones that good!" Bellossom was starting to raise his voice, I remained silent. "Well, tell us how you can know wear Plusle's brother is!" Bellossom was shouting now. "Bellossom, don't be mean!" Riolu said. "How do we know if we're not just being led on a wild guess chase!" Bellossom said in a lower tone. "Because, I'm leading you." I looked Bellossom in the eye, "Then tell me, what's up a head, if you can tell me correctly, I will follow you to our destination, but if not, I will turn this whole team around and we will go back to the guild!" Bellossom sounded smug. "There's a small town about two hours away from here." "Then why didn't we keep on walking, we could have slept in a bed!" Plusle said aloud. "They don't like strangers." Was my reply. "Fine, if the promised town isn't there tomorrow, we're all going back!" Threatened Bellossom.

The next morning we left at dawn, and continued our journey to Minium. After a half hour of walking Bellossom started to complain, "I see no sign of this village of yours, so where is it?" Bellossom was starting to get on my nerves; I stopped walking and faced Bellossom. "Will you shut up? We will be there in an hour and a half, but the way you are distrusting me is making me angry!" I yelled at the Pokémon. "Ya, I distrust you! You appeared out of the blue, received special treatment from Gallade, you have been given a critical mission right off the bat! You either have a lot of influence or you're really strong! But look at you, you a tiny Eevee with no past! How can you be strong or have any influence, I haven't seen you do anything out of the ordinary except a shadow ball at the hot spring!" I could see anger dripping from his aura. "I challenge you to a fight for leader of this team!" Bellossom's declaration of war surprised me. "Fine, but, when did I become the leader of the team?" "From the way every one follows you; you don't follow anyone do you?" He said in an even toned voice. "I have one more question." I stated. "What?" "How would you be able to challenge me for control of my team, you're not technically part of it." "I'm your handler, your keeper, I handle your team's affairs and legal business, by guild rules, I am part of your team, so I have a right to challenge you!" He said, trying not to yell. "But when did I become the leader?" I asked again. "When the team decided to follow you! Now be ready, our fight starts now, and I won't hold back!" Bellossom was yelling again. "Fine." I said in my regular tone. Riolu jumped in-between us, "You two don't want to do this, and look at poor Plusle, your scaring him senseless!" I looked over to my young charge, and what I saw made my soul ack. He was clutching onto Pikachu, and hiding his face in her fur.

"We need to fight this out!" Bellossom said, not giving up his right to challenge me. "If that's really what you want, Pikachu, take Plusle and move out of our way, bring Riolu with you as well." I commanded. They did as I asked and moved out of the fight zone, but they wear still watching us. "Your challenging me," I said, "You can attack first." He didn't need any more encouragement, without a word a green blade slipped out of both of his arms and he shoot towards me, fast. I jumped up, felling his leaf blade nicks my hind leg, I flipped over him and landed on my hind feet and shot a shadow ball at him.

He spun around and raised his arm to deflect my attack, with an effort he managed, blowing a hole in the ground. The blades at his arms disappeared, "Razor Leaf!" He yelled, a bunch of leaves flew towards me, ripping the ground and rocks. I waited till the attack neared me, then I uttered" Psychic." All the leaves before me stopped moving. "You can use Psychic?" Bellossom said in surprise and shock. I launched every blade but one at my opponent, he dodged them rather easily. I shot off four more shadow balls and ran behind them, he jumped at the last second, barley avoiding the attacks, but not avoiding me. I launched the single leave that I held on at him, and it hit him in the stomach, hard, making him fall to the ground in a whizzing heap. I stood, waiting for him to regain his composure, When finally he stood back up he said, "If you think that's all I can do, you are very wrong! Magical Leaf!" He yelled the final words. A cloud of glowing leaves formed around him, and he sent it towards me with frightening power.

"Don't move." A voice said in my head as the leaves rushed towards me. "But, if I don't move, I will be shredded!" I yelled in my head. "Don't move." The voice said again. I planted my feet in the ground and braced myself for the attack, listening to the voice in my head. The first leaf hit me, and didn't do as much damage as I thought, then the whole cloud engulfed me. I heard Pikachu scream my name, and Bellossom even gasped. When the last of the leaves had dispersed I heard Pikachu and bellossom gasp in shock. I looked behind me, and was shocked to see that the surrounding terrain had been destroyed by Bellossom's attack, and I had barely a scratch on me, Bellossom looked scared when I looked at him. "That was my strongest attack! You didn't even try to avoid it! You should be dead, I can destroy houses with that attack!" "Hmmm, I guess it's not enough hu?" Said the voice in my head with a mischievous chuckle that left me shaken to my core. "No, you must have used physic or something! There's no way any Pokémon could stand there and come out unhardened!" Stuttered Bellossom, denying what had happened.

"Magical Leaf!" He shouted once again, this time as the leaves flew towards me I jumped up as high as I could and launched myself at Bellossom. "ZenHeadbutt!" I yelled, "another physic attack?" Said a shocked Bellossom. I flew towards my target with breakneck speed, but luckily Bellossom barley dodged it. When I looked around after the recoil had worn off I saw that I was in a big crater, so I jumped out. All the plants around me had been incinerated, and Bellossom was on the ground, unconscious but alive. I had won.

I looked over to Pikachu and Plusle, they wear even farther back than at the beginning of the battle, Pikachu looked mildly surprised, but Plusle looked as if a god had landed right in front of him and asked which way to the nearest bathroom.

We stayed wear we wear for the rest of the day to let Bellossom get better after our fight. Later that night Plusle asked," Can't we stay in the village?" I swallowed the food I was chewing. "Well, we could, but the Pokémon that live there are wary of strangers." I told the little boy. "What does wary mean?" He asked me. "It means they don't trust people, there cautious." Was my reply to Plusle. "Oh, I get it now!" He lied; I couldn't help but to chuckle a little. "We'll continue on our way at dawn, so after you are all done eating, try to get some sleep." I told everyone. After supper we laid out our blankets and laid down, I looked towards Bellossom, and saw that he was staring at me, but as soon as I made eye contact he looked away. "Eevee," Plusle said my name, "I need to use the bathroom!" The little Pokémon was blushing. "You can't go alone?" I asked him not unkindly. "I'm scared." He said, dragging his foot along the ground, still blushing. "Okay, I'll take you." I told him. We got up and walked from the group.

The next morning we got up just before dawn. When we wear packing I noticed that Bellossom kept looking at me, with fear or maybe resentment. We left after eating a light breakfast, and started to walk once more, Bellossom thou was lagging behind, possible from our battle the night before, I hoped we would be able to rescue Minium without a fight. "If there is no village, then we will still turn back!" Bellossom said in a huffy voice. "Don't worry, it will be there." I told Bellossom. He grunted something unintelligible. We kept on walking, but slower due to Bellossom's injury's from our fight, but we wear able to see the village within half an hour, it took us two and a half more hours to reach it.

The village was a small one; the homes wear wooden and stone huts, without any glass pans in the windows. The road was paved with uneven stones, and there wear many Pokémon about, all of them starring at us and try to avoid us. We walked next to a Kangosgon child, but before we wear even an arm's length away, the mother picked up her child and retreated into the crowd. "You wear right about the locals!" Pikachu muttered to me. "We need to stock up on supplies and medicine, we will be entering a desert after we pass thru, we will find Minium in about a day, where he is being held is in a valley, so we may have to climb a little." I said to my small group. "Eevee, let's ask wear the nearest store is." Pikachu suggested. "No, this place is more likely to have an outdoor market, but we still should ask." I said. Riolu walked up to a, charmeleon, "Excuses me, but can you tell me where the nearest market is?" He asked kindly. "No!" Was the Pokémon's gruff reply. We asked several more Pokémon, but we didn't find out anymore from them then we did from the charmeleon .

"Well, looks like we need to start looking, we should start in the town's center." I said aloud. We headed towards the town's center, and as luck would have it we also ended up in the market. "If you knew wear the market was, why did we ask around?" Plusle asked me once we arrived. "I didn't, but it would make sense that it would be in the center of the town, because everyone would have to come hear regularly." I told my young friend. "Oh, I get it!" He lied, the whole group chuckled, he was a bad liar.

We purchased medicine and water, as well as food, thou we had a hard time getting most of the people to take our money, after we had all our supplies we left the village. After two hours of walking we lost all traces of plants, we wear officially in the dessert. This desert was like the one in Nevada, The ground was hard packed; there were a lot of dead looking and prickly bushes around. We walked thru the featureless dessert until the sun was setting, we made camp and ate, we fell asleep shortly after talking about the mission.

"Tomorrow," I said to them before bed, "This mission will be over, wear Minium is being held has quit a few traps, as it is the hangout for a group of crooks. We all need to keep our spirits high and we can't let our guard down!" The all agreed with a cheer.

The next morning we broke camp at dawn. We waked for twelve hours until about 4:30 until the valley that held Minium was insight. "Okay, " I said, "We are going two split in two teams for now, Riolu, you will be with me, we will sneak in and break Minium out, Pikachu and Bellossom, you two will remain out of sight until we need your backup, so when you hear a alarm or an explosion, you two will rush in with guns blazing! Okay everyone you got it?" They all said yes, except for Plusle. "What about me?" The little Pokémon said. "I want to help save my brother!" "This is not something that I want you to take part in this, you are still too young to be of much help, you don't have much attack power, and even less defensive skills, I don't want you getting hurt!" "But, I came all the way here to save my brother, I'm going with you!" He begged. "No, there is too much that could go wrong, I know how you feel, but no one can babysit while we do this! It could be disastrous!" I said to Plusle. "I won't be useless, I can fight!" He said persistently. "What can you do? Attack me then and show me how strong you are compared to others I have fought and seen!" I challenged the boy. "Fine!" He took my challenge. He walked in front of me, he started to charge a electric attack maybe spark or another weak one, and after about a minute of charging he released his attack at me. The weak electric current hit me, giving off a blue shine around me, but it caused me no discomfort at all. "Your attack is weak Plusle, and you took way too long to charge it, you would have been killed three times over before you could have attacked." I harshly said to him, his eyes started to tear up. "Fine!" He yelled then he turned around, I sighed.

The Valley bellow us was green and had several rivers flowing thru it, it was a beautiful oasis with lots of trees and a huge waterfall that fed into a lake. "The base is behind that waterfall," I said to my group. Keep out of sight until you are needed, then get in and help us out as quickly as possible!"

To be continued.

Sorry for how long it took to upload this chapter I have been busy lately, I hopped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you like the next one! Like always please comment, say what you think is going to happen, say what you want to happen, or tell me what could be better, I always read the comments so I will hear! Will Minium be saved? Will Plusle behave himself? What is going to happen to our respective heroes? Read chapter seven to find out!

Notes: Chapter seven will be uploaded much faster, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also I just noticed the chapter six I uploaded onto the site was one of my ruff copies, so I fixed it and I am also going to rewright the first chapter sometime in the near future.


	7. Save Minum!

Chapter seven: Save Minum!

Riolu and I watch as the last of the sun's light fades from existence, I look behind me, and I was not able to see the little group behind me, Pikachu, Plusle and Bellossom were well hidden and waiting for a chance to come out and fight, although I would prefer in they did not, and Plusle was forbidden to leave hiding.

Riolu and I walked up to the waterfall that hides a cave system that was being used as a base of sorts, but now only has two living beings, an Alakazam and the Minum who we are to save. Both Riolu and I looked past the waterfall using our powers of aura. "Eevee," he said to me, "I sense no one, and no traps at the base of the waterfall, I think it is safe to enter." "I think so too." I replied. We walked past the torrent of water, getting soaked in the process. Onwards we walked, always using the power of our auras to see what is ahead of us in the dark of the tunnel, wear seemingly no moonlight dared to trespass.

As we walked we hit a dead end, a door with large metal coils on either side. "Any idea on how to pass?" Riolu asks me. "Ya, run back and grab Pikachu, but leave Bellossom there, this door will open with an electric attack." I waited for several minutes, thinking I should have just used an electric attack, but shortly, both Riolu and my mate arrive, both socked to the bone from the waterfall, I try to keep a straight face. "Don't laugh Eevee!" Pikachu says to me as she notices my barley hidden grin in the dim light. So I start laughing. "Shut up! What do you want me to do?" She asks. I point her to a large door with two coils on either side, "I'm not laughing!" I said, barely keeping a straight face. "Yes, you are!" Pikachu complained. "Okay, maybe a little!" I admitted. "I knew it!" "Pikachu.." "You wear laughing at me!" "This isn't the tim…" "I can't believe you wear laughing at me! Now what do you want me to do" "I want you….." You better having something important for me to do, I was taking a nap!" "I need you….." "Oh I know already, Riolu told me on the way in." Then why did you interrupt my every sentence?" "Because it was making you mad!" Pikachu walked over to me and gave me a small peak on the cheek. She walked up to the door, in between the big coils, and after considering for a moment she says, "Okay, I'll do it!" She stands still for a moment, and then she starts to charge her attack, a yellow aura surrounds her body and spirit, after charging the attack for a moment she releases it and it splits the air, and it flew towards both coils. The bolts of electricity hit the coils, and we heard gears grinding, opening the door.

The door opened to reveal a chamber that lead into seven different passages. I looked at the past auras of Pokémon who have moved thru the passage, and I found Minum's so I lead the others with me in that direction. We pass thru the bleak room and into the passage way, there we encounter our first real problem.

Half of the floor was just a huge pit that we could not see the bottom of, so we sat down and started to discuss ways to travel to other sides. "Maybe we can find a way around? Like another Passage." Pikachu suggested. "No," Riolu said, "Minum's aura doesn't go anywhere else, we need to cross here. " "He's right; maybe I can use psychic to float us over one at a time." Was my suggestion. The other two agreed.

After we crossed we kept on following Minum's trail, we didn't meet any problems until we reached a courtyard. The courtyard had not been maintained in a while; there were weeds among the dying trees and bushes. We noted several dried fountains, probably dried up from the lack of water in the desert. The ground was ether cobblestone, or loose soil with plants planted in it.

"Do you think there are any traps?" Riolu asked no on in general, so I replied. "Yes, there probably is." "I don't think there are." Pikachu remarked. "Maybe not from the original people who lived here, but I think Alakazam must have laid a few." I replied. "Why?" Riolu asked me. "Just expect the worse, so that way when it happens you won't be surprised, only ready for it." "We will proceed with caution!" I declared to the group. We went all of five steps before Pikachu set off a trap. As Pikachu was walking she felt a small wire break on her paw, and not long after we wear battered by psychic energy.

The energy battered us for a moment before I realized that I could use psychic and dark type moves, I charged up the psychic energy that dwelt in my mind and soul, after a second, when I thought I had adequate energy built up, I released it, in the form of a powerful shield, effectively blocking the mass of hostile psychic energy that was assaulting us.

"Is everyone okay?" Pikachu asked us when she caught her breath after the ordeal. "I'm fine," I lied, I could feel the strain of the shield I had to constantly keep up to keep the harmful energy from attacking us again, and it was draining my reserves. "Are you okay  
>Riolu?" "Ya, just a little startled is all." He told us, his face was as white as a sheet of paper.<p>

"Okay Mena, we are going to keep going, but be careful were you step." I told my group of loyal Pokémon. "Mena? What's a Mena?" Pikachu asked me as we started to slowly inch forward, avoiding any traps with exaggerated steps. "Mena is not a what, but a who, as a matter of fact it is a group of whos." I replied to her as I jumped over a small trigger that I detected in the ground, and everyone followed suit, we were now in a single file line, with everyone behind me, for we could better avoid traps.

"What, your answer made no sense at all!" Pikachu told me. "Mena is the Japanese word for everyone." I told my mate in a strained voice because the psychic energy was still trying to get past my shield. We triggered no more traps as we made our way thru the courtyard; we made small talk and traded banter on the way. When we made it to the door were Minum's aura led we stopped, and both me and Riolu scanned for traps, finding none, we opened the door and proceeded. As soon as the door shut the psychic energy that was tried to kill us abruptly ended, much to my relief. "Minum's not to far from here," I said panting slightly, "Everyone be on your guard!"

We walked for a little longer, until we found a bigger door that I could sense Minum not to far beyond, and I could also feel a hostile, and very strong, Pokémon right behind the door. "Okay, everyone, Minum is in a small room behind the one we are about to enter, but we will probably have to fight to get to it, because Alakazam is right behind this door!" I informed the group. "How strong is he?" Pikachu asked me. "I can't be certain, but I think he will give us a problem. Pikachu, Riolu, under no circumstances will you two try to fight, you two will probably be killed if you do. Don't take chances, we are here to rescue Minum and get out!" I said to my group. "So, who will fight him then while we try to rescue Minum?" Pikachu asked me. "I will." I told my group, both looked at me and voiced their complaints. "If you think he is too strong for us why do you think you can handle him?" Riolu asked me with concern in his voice.

"Because I am much stronger than you or Pikachu, I can at least hold him off for a while." I told Riolu. "How strong is he? You sound as if you think you can't beat him!" Pikachu asked me, gently rubbing one of my shoulders. "I might not, I can sense that he is very strong, and I just don't want to take chances with you two." I told Pikachu. "Well, if I see that you need help, or if you are in any danger I will come and help you!" Pikachu said fiercely. "And that's why I love you!" I told her. "Do you think we will be able to get Minum back?" Riolu asked me. " I know we can!"

I opened the door and we walked in, the room was a circular passage, with three circles on the floor, all solid black with stars and moons inside them. The wall had many torches fixed to it, lighting up the room, and on the roof there were three chandeliers, one with blue crystals, one with green and one with purple. All of the chandeliers had candles burning with a black flames. Alakazam was floating in the center of the room, his legs crossed

"So, you're here Eevee." Said a soft but menacing voice from the center of the room. We all looked at Alakazam, the Pokémon who had spoken to me. "So you came just like he said you would." "Who said I would come? Minum?" I shouted at the Pokémon. "Minum doesn't know you, so no." He replied in a calm, almost bored voice. I took a deep breath, and kept myself from shouting." "Why did you kidnap Plusle's brother?" I asked him. He stood up and teleported right in front of me. "He was the closest one to me, it didn't matter which one I grabbed, you would still be standing in front of me right now!" He said happily.

"Why do you have such an interest in Eevee?" Riolu asked the Pokémon. " Oh, because I've been hired to kill him, you see I'm an mercenary, for hire." "A hitman?" Pikachu asked in confusion. "No," I said, "A mercenary is a solder from another country or land that will work for someone else or another country." "Bingo!" Said the Alakazam, "But yes, I will also kill too, so I am a hitman as well you could say." He told us.

"Pikachu, Riolu, go get Minum, I will take care of things here!" I commanded my team. "Yes, you two, go get the baby mouse, he's unharmed and well fed, I promise I didn't hurt him." My team left to go get the Minum. "Who hired you? " I asked. " Why does it matter, You will be dead soon anyway!" Alakazam's eyes glowed white, and in a split second I could feel his mind brush mine. I created a psychic shield around my mind, to block him out, but as soon as my attention was adverted he attacked my body. He sent out some energy that wrapped around my body, and started to constrict it, as well as harming me on the inside, I let out a higher scream then I thought I could, and I heard Pikachu call out my name in desperation. I lost all focus on the shield blocking my mind and put up one around my body to keep his attack from harming me any further.

As soon as my body was protected I felt a probe hit my mind, causing pain on a brand new level, I couldn't even yell out. Pain shot thru my body when he thought of it, he could have shut down my heart with a thought, he was playing with me. "The mind is the greatest weapon, and the greatest weakness" I heard his voice say in my mind. He tossed me across the room with his psychic attack, I was helpless. I hit the wall with a sickening crunch, and pain flared in my side, and I knew that he had broken a few of my ribs. He pulled me in towards him, "You look like a nice Pokémon, and I am sorry for what I have to do, but the dead are not allowed to return, it will cause more problems then you can ever imagine, I promise that I won't hurt the others, and…." Alakazam was cut short by Pikachu using volt tackle, his hold on me died and I fell painfully to the floor.

"He can't be allowed to live." Alakazam said as he stood up, "He's a danger to use all." Pikachu didn't reply, but instead jumped at him, her tail turning to a block of iron. "Iron Tail!" Pikachu yelled and attacked him. He caught her tail in his hand, and with a mighty heave he threw her at a wall. I jumped from where I was laying and wrapped my paws around her, and we both flew into the wall, with me taking most of the impact.

"You really do care for her don't you?" Alakazam asked. "I got to my feet shakily, and nearly fell over when I placed weight on my front left paw, my leg was broken. I stood on my three other legs, keeping the broken one off of the ground, and I shot as many full powered shadow balls at Alakazam as I could. He stood where he was and used Psychic to deflect all my attacks. He started to advance on me when Riolu hit him in the side with force palm. Alakazam grunted, then grabbed Riolu by the scruff of his neck, Pulling his arm back Alakazam slammed Riolu's head into the ground, knocking him out.

"I didn't want to kill them all, but I think I have too now." Alakazam said to himself. He pointed one of his hands at were all of us were piled up, Pikachu nearly unconscious, Riolu knocked out it was up to me to do something to stop him, but I was pooped out. "Psybeam!" Yelled Alakazam, and I knew there was nothing I could do.

I felt mad that I could not protect Pikachu and Riolu, I loved these Pokémon, played with them, cried, ate, and fought, I loved Riolu as a brother, and Pikachu was my one and only! Then I felt it, a pain burned thru my body, but not the pain of Psybeam, my body glowed white, my mussels started to build up, my skin stretched and became longer, stronger, thinker, as I grew. My bones became longer, and thinker than any Eevee, and I felt my powers grow to unimaginable proportions. The light faded, and I opened my new eyes as an Umbreon.

(Pikachu's Point of View)

Eevee's light of evolution faded and standing before me was a powerfully built Umbreon. Umbreon's fur was a beautiful dark grey, the normally yellow circles on his legs were black, and the one on his forehead was missing, and in its place was his moon, the color of fresh snow. He was slightly smaller than the average Umbreon, but more powerfully built. I could see the powerful mussels in his legs flex as he took a single step forward, towards the Psybeam. The Psybeam stopped in midair, and I heard a gasp of surprise from Alakazam. The Psybeam dissipated and Eevee, Umbreon took a step forward and dissipated in a flash of speed. Umbreon was now next to Alakazam, his jaws locked onto his side in a powerful Crunch.

Alakazam let out a yell of pain and surprise, and with a mighty effort he pushed my mate off of him. Umbreon's eyes glowed a deep black, he shot out a Shadow Ball so powerful that it ripped and warped the floor as it traveled over it. The attack hit Alakazam in the chest, who flew back towards were Riolu and I hid Minum. I screamed to Umbreon, "Don't let him fly over there!" Hearing the desperation in my voice my mate used Psychic to alter Alakazam's course, he flew into the wall next to Minum's door.

Alakazam staggered to his feet, and teleported out of the room we wear in. Umbreon turned towards me. "Are you okay?" He asked me. "Ya!" I replied, awestruck. "Good, cause I'm not!" He said, and then he passed out were he was standing.

(Umbreon's Pont of view.)

We entered our city after walking for a week and a half, because my injuries have slowed us down. I was a bandaged mess, my Left front leg was still broken as well as two of my ribs on the left side and four on the right. I had rough bandages around my middle, and one on my leg. I limped along with my friends and mate, we were finally back home!" I heard Minum start to cry, he was happy that he was home, and he thought he would never make it back, Plusle, also happy to be home hugged his brother and muttered softly to him, I couldn't help but smile at the heartwarming sight. "We're finally home Plussey!" Minum said, using Plusle's baby name, which we have also started calling him much to his horror. "Ya, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed Miney!" Plussey said, using his brother's baby name, which we have also started to call him.

As we got closer to the boys' home, we saw a towering pillar of smoke coming from the general area. "I wonder what caught on fire." Pikachu said to no one in particular. No one answered, but I had a sinking feeling that I knew what it was.

We arrived to the brother's home, which turned out to be the burning building, there wear several fully evolved water Pokémon fighting the fire. "You can't go any closer!" One of them said to use when we got too close. I felt my heart rip when I looked at the young, now homeless, boys, both wear now crying, having just lost their home, Pikachu and Riolu wear hugging them and telling them that things will be better, Bellossom, long gone, had left when the town was insight to report to Gallade, the head of our guild. "Let's go back to the guild," I told Pikachu and the boys, "I'm shore that they will have some wear for you two to stay, and if not, me and Pikachu will let you stay with us." The boys looked a little happier, but they still were crying when we entered Gallade's office.

"Hello, good job on the mission you three, and it is good to see you back unharmed Minum, and I heard about your home, and I am sorry, but we have a good sized one that you two can have for as long as you need!" The old, kindly Pokémon said. Plussey and Miney looked happy about that, and Pikachu hugged them, as I did. "Now, Eevee, sorry, Umbreon, go to the infirmary, get yourself patched up, you and your team will have the next three days off, and until you are fully healed we will give you simple jobs, mostly around the guild, and once again, good job!"

Riolu left to go shower, and Pikachu and me walked the brother's to their new room. "Thank you for taking us here." Plussey said to me and Pikachu. "Don't menschen it, and you two can come to our room when ever, Miney, Plussey can show you wear it is." "Okay, and Thank you Umbreon, Pikachu, thank you for saving me!" Minum walked over to me, and he threw his hand around my neck in a hug, then, surprisingly he kissed my check. He did the same with Pikachu, and Plusle also kissed us. We left the boys to catch up with some sleep. As they walked into there room I realized that I cared deeply for those boys despite not knowing them long, and I felt a deep urge to protect them. "Hey, Snowy, let's go take a bath!" Pikachu said, using a nick name she made up for me, because of the color of the moon on my forehead. "Ya, sounds like a plan!" I replied, "But after I get out of the infirmary!" I told her as an afterthought. "You always ruin my fun!" She said with a smile for I would know she was kidding. "It's my fun too!" I replied to her happily.

Epilog

Umbreon, Pikachu, Riolu and the brothers walked out of Gallade's office. Gallade sat at his desk for a few minutes, then talking to himself he said in a angry tone, "So, Umbreon survived, I guess I have a lot of work to do now. I hire the best, but still he fails, I guess if you want something done right…"

The End of chapter seven.

What will happen to the Brothers? Will Umbreon heal before the next emergency? What was Gallade talking about? Find out in the next chapter!

Thank you all for reading, and please comment or PM me, I will read them all and respond. Tell me how you like the story so far, what you want to happen, and what you think will happen. Thank you for reading and thank you all for waiting for this chapter!


	8. Back to School?

Chapter Eight: Back to School?

I groaned and turned myself over when the sunlight hit my face from the open window in my room. Pikachu giggled to herself, and quickly, I was on the floor, with a furry lump on top of me. I opened my eyes, and found that Plusel had gotten into my room. "What is it Plussey?" ( ) I asked the little kid. "I just wanted to say hi!" The boy was beaming at me. "Well, there are better ways to do so, the least of which involves tackling an injured Pokémon!" I said halfheartedly.

"I guess, but it's funner this way!" The cute Pokémon complained to me. "Pikachu!" I complained, "Why did ya let this little fur ball in so early!" "I'm not a fur ball!" "Ya you are!" Quickly, I jumped to my feet, throwing Plusel into the air, and before he landed, I caught him by the scruff of his neck in my mouth. Before Pikachu or Plusel could say anything I tossed the little mouse at Pikachu, knocking them both over on the bed. I jumped up onto the bed and landed right above the unharmed mice, Plusel was giggling. "Now, who's on top?" I asked in a false menacing voice. "My brother!" He said. "Wha…" My retort was cut off by a little mouse jumping onto my back, and easily, I used physic to float him down with the rest of the mice. "Well, now your down there too Miney!) ( ) "No fair!" he cried out. Well, you did attack me, a sleeping injured Pokémon!" I told him. "You're not injured any more, you healed fast." Pikachu said, before leaning up and giving me a peck on the lips. I jumped off of the mice and sat down. And indeed, Pikachu was right, I did heal quickly, I was out of the infirmary in three days, I was doing simple tasks around the guild a week after, along with the brothers, who had to earn a living, and I was completely healed a week and a half after being able to move around.

"Well, me and Pikachu have to go and see Gallade soon, so why don't you two go and take a shower? We'll meet you at the showers when were done!" They agreed and hurried off to their room to get ready for their showers. "We need baths too!" Pikachu commented as we left the room. "Ya, we do, we can go to the showers after we're done with Gallade." We were walking down the hallway that leads to Gallade's office, which as usual was lined with doors leading to rooms, bathrooms, and showers and baths. "It's a shame that the pluming in our room is messed up again, I love that bathtub of ours, as do the boys." Pikachu complained when we reached Gallade's door.

Before anyone could knock, the door opened before us, and a Pokémon said, "Come in, come in." We walked in hesitantly. Inside were two Pokémon, Gallade, as usual, and a new Pokémon a Charizard. The Charizard's main body was black; the originally orange stripes on his wings were now purple, as well as the flames on his tail. His face was a mixture of black and purple.

"Hello kids," The Charizard greeted us when we entered the room. "Umm, hello…" Pikachu greeted the Pokémon back. "Okay, down to the point," Gallade said, wishing to speed things along, "This Charizard is the headmaster of a boarding school for Pokémon like us here at the guild. I will be sending you two there, Pikachu, Eevee, umm, sorry, Umbreon, for two reasons." "First!" He yelled out, making both Pikachu and me jump in shock. "Okay, now that it seems that I have attention, the first reason I am sending you is because students are disappearing, for no obvious reason, some in the middle of the night, some even in-between classes. The next reason you two are being sent is that you two still need to get schooling, which will be a bonus of the mission. You two will have full access to off limit areas that students don't have access to, you two can come and go as you please as well." "Won't the students become suspicious of us, if we are able to do almost whatever we want?" I asked. Pikachu nodded her head in agreement. Charizard spoke up, and the words that came out of his mouth made my blood run cold, he said, "That's simple, you two will be teaching a special class after regular classed had ended."

My jaw must have dropped because Pikachu asked to me in a quit tone so no one else could here, "What's wrong, it looks like you were shot in the butt by a pellet gun?" "Umm, I'm fine!" I answered just as quietly. "Now then, Umbreon, Pikachu, Headmaster Charles will tell you about the rules when you arrive, I also think you two should pick names, as most of the Pokémon at the academy already have, now be off with you!"

The walk to the academy was boring and nothing eventful had happened. We meet Headmaster Charles, Charizard, at the main gate of the school. "What took you two?" He asked us once we arrived. "Well, we can't fly, and where are all of the students?" Pikachu asked, and looking around I could only see four or five Pokémon around, and I could feel around 20 in the school in all. "Oh, there mostly at home until next term, only teachers and a few students are here, there's…." I interrupted the Charizard, "There are 20 people in total." "Yup, Gallade did say you were sharp!" "So, why did you not want Riolu to come?" I asked the Headmaster. "He would look out of place, this is a school for shinys and Pokémon with unusual and noticeable gifts, take you for example." He replied to me.

"Come with me, there are four dorms for students, two for teachers, you will be housed with the students for you can hear more of what's going on. Each dorm is separated into boy's and girl's, so I'm sorry to say you two will be separated." Charles said when we reached his office. "That's fine." Pikachu said. "I'll live." I remarked. "Good, good, well then let me get onto the rules, first, no public displays of affection, I hope that won't be a problem. Next Boys can't go into girl's dorm rooms ever, and girls can't go into boys dorm rooms ever, but for you two you can go into the opposite gender's dorms as long as it is before curfew, which is at 8:30, and if for some reason you do need to go into a dorm room after curfew, please speak to me first. You two can move about after curfews because you are also staff, so don't worry about that." The Headmaster paused to think for a moment.

"Breakfast is served at 8:00, classed start at 9:00, lunch will begin at noon, and classed end at 3:00pm, Then, the special class that you two will be teaching, will begin at 4:00pm, it will end at 5:00pm, then there is supper at 5:25pm. Also, the weekends are yours to do as you please!" He handed us each a little pamphlet that had a map on the back. "These pamphlets have a map of the school, school rules that I have not gone over, and they also have your schedules. You two will be in dorm B, it has the least Pokémon staying in it. You two can go now and go get settled in." "Alright, thank you," Pikachu said and we turned to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," The Headmaster said, "Your class you two will teach will be for future rescue team members, some as old as you, some a lot younger. And, Umbreon, please were this at all times, except in emergencies." He tossed me a band that will go around one of my wrists, it was purple with blue stripes, it was made of silicone, Pikachu caught it and handed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked. "It is a suppresser band, it will keep most of your power under check, but you should still have more power under your disposal then most of the staff, if what Gallade told me was true." We left to explore our new home. When we first saw Dorm B, it looked like a large house, the outside had a nicely tended garden, flowers of all types in bloom, nicely trimmed grass, and a few fruit trees. The house was painted white, with a large, wooded door that was a deep brown. The dorm had a few windows looking into a kitchen, a bathroom (that one has curtains), a brake room, and a dining room. We entered the Dorm, and saw that it looked as nice as it did outside, the walls were bright yellow, there were vases with flowers placed purposely across the room, the carpet was a deep brown, and there were light red rugs on the floor. There was a TV in the back of the room, which was standing on a steel stand, and surrounding it was a black wrap around couch, and several armchairs, as well as a loveseat in the back of the cluster.

This is a nice little place, I wonder thou, where is everybody?" Pikachu asked when we sat down on the couch. A little voice spoke up, "Most of the Pokémon are at home for the next three and a half weeks. Are you two new students?" Pikachu and I looked behind us to see who had spoken, and there was a little Pichu behind us. The Pichu was a little boy, he was of average size, but he looked shy and a little timid. Pichu's fur was orange instead of yellow, the black stripes that he had were darker than most Pichu's. His electric pouches were red instead of light pink, also, his right ear had a notch at the tip, were it split of into three, he was a shiny Pichu. "Ya, we're new to the school, and if everyone's at home, why are you here?" I asked the Pokémon. "I'm an orphan, I don't have any place to go back too, I'm lucky headmaster Charles lets me stay here and get free schooling and food." "How old are you?" Pikachu asked the little Pokémon. "I'm nine, why did you two come so early?" Pichu asked us.

"We had no wear else to be." Pichu walked over and sat on a seat next to me. "What about families?" He asked us. "Mine died when I was very young." Pikachu said sadly. "I don't remember mine at all." I wasn't lying. "So, what's the school like here?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "Are the Pokémon nice?" Pikachu added. "The schools a good one, the teachers are nice and the classes can be a little hard, but the teachers always help Pokémon that need it!" He answered, avoiding Pikachu's question. "So," I asked, "Do you go by anything other than Pichu?" Pikachu asked. "Well, some of the teachers call me Bambi, as did my friends, but most Pokémon just call me Pichu. "How did you get the name Bambi? I asked the little Pokémon. "My family used to call me it, but when I came here I didn't make many friends…" The young boy trailed off for a moment. "So, what do you two call yourselves?" I hadn't taken any time to think of a name for myself as I was advised I should, but thankfully Pikachu had that taken care of. "I'm called Sophie, and he is called Neo!" Out of which hole she picked them from, I don't know, but I'm thankful that she picked them so fast. "What does Neo mean?" Pichu asked, and again Pikachu answered for me. "It means Bright Personality."

"Okay." The little mouse said blandly. "So, Pichu, can you show us around the dorm?" I asked the little mouse. "Okay Neo!" The mouse sounded happy. It took me a minute to reply because I didn't realize that he was talking to me. "Neo? Neo are you okay?" The little mouse asked me because I didn't reply to him. "Hmm, ya, I'm fine, I just got lost in thought is all, sorry, let's go!" I covered up. I rubbed his head with a paw, and then he stood up and said, "I'll show you two to the kitchen first!" He led us to a little hallway at the end of the room we were talking in. The hallway has hard wood floors, and evenly spaced along the walls were small tables with flowers or photos on them. He took us to a bend in the hallway, to one side the hallway continued on, presumably to the sleeping quarters, but at the other side of the hallway, it ended in a set of double doors, that you see traditional leading to a kitchen in a restaurant. Bambi pushed the doors open to reveal the typical industrial kitchen. The kitchen had many ovens, rotisseries, and refrigerators. The Kitchen was nice and clean, and had plenty of room to move around in when cooking, even if you're cooking with a large team of people. There seemed to be only two ways in and out of the room, the double doors we entered thru, and a plain looking white door in the back of the kitchen.

"Hey, Bambi?" I asked the little Pokémon. "Ya?" "Where does that door lead?" I picked up my paw and pointed it towards the door. "Oh, that just goes into a small bathroom with a few toilets and sinks." "Come on, I'll show you guys to the dorm rooms!" Bambi led us thru the doors we came in and instead of going back to the break room, he led us deeper into the hallway on the opposite side of the kitchen. The hallway looked the same as the other one did, the same colors, tables and flowers and pictures. We followed the passage until we ended up in an oval of a room.

As you must have guessed the room was in the shape of an oval. It was a decently sized room, a few televisions set out across it, around each TV was a couch or two, and a few chairs. In between the TVs and couches there were coffee tables, for Pokémon could put a drink down or play cards. All the TVs were hanging off of the walls. The tiny Pokémon pointed to a hallway at the end of the room, in between two stairwells that had two stair cases in each. "At the end of that hallway," The little Pokémon informed us, "is the dining room for every Pokémon in this dorm, were not allowed to eat outside of it!" He pointed to a stairwell, with blue and white tile on the walls. "The stairs going up lead to the room where we sleep in, the stairs going down goes to the baths and showers. The other one, the pink stair cases lead to the girls room and showers." The little Pokémon told us. "Sophie," Bambi started, "You should go and pick a bed, the ones without a name plate are open and you can pick any of them!" Pikachu thanked the boy and after affirming that she was going to come back after she picked her bed she left. "Common, you need to get a bed too; I'll take you up there!" We went up into the sleeping chambers. The room was drabbed out in the colors blue, white and black.

The room had two rows of beds along two of the walls, when we walked out of the staircase we were in the center of the rows. Each bed had a nightstand, a Vanity table, one on either side, near the head of the bed, and at the ends of the bed were trunks to place personal possessions, like in military training camps, but unlike the training camps the chests all had a lock on them for others can't get into them. On the left and right of each bed there was a curtain held up by a few poles that could be drawn to give a little privacy from the Pokémon from either side of you, but there was no curtains for the foots of the bed, so anyone sleeping in the opposite bed at the other end of the room, or just anyone walking by could see you if they wanted.

"Are any of the beds in the back open?" I asked the little Pokémon. "Ya, but why?" "I don't like to be around a lot of Pokémon, they tend to set my nerves ablaze!" I answered. "They make you mad?" He inquired. "Ya, I can't stand a lot of Pokémon!" Also, I knew that I would be able to watch most of the Pokémon from a bed in the back without being watched in return. "You can have the bed next to mine then!" The little Pokémon led me to the last two beds on the right. "This bed is mine, you can have the next bed if you want it!" He said, sitting on the second to last bed. "Alright, I'll take it Bambi!" I said cheerfully. The little Pokémon left his bed and went to my night stand; he pulled out a blank name plate. "Just wright your name on it, and fasten it to the foot of your bed!" He told me, and I did so.

We meet with Pikachu after I picked my bed, we talked thou the day, watched TV and bonded with the Pichu, it turned out that Bambi was one of the youngest Pokémon there, and he was bulled a lot because of it, and that it made him happy that we came and seem to be nice to him. Bambi also turned out to be one of the smartest kids in the school despite his age, and that also brought down the other Pokémon's spite on him. We learned fast that Bambi was a lonely kid, who wanted some friends just like everyone else seemed to have, and now that he seems to have found them, Pikachu and me, he was overjoyed. We hung out and played around until night, were me and Bambi leftPikachu to go take bathes.

The bathrooms were below the bed room, and to put it simply, there was no privacy to speak of except for the toilets which were in separate stalls with locks. There were 15 shower heads along the back wall, with a drains placed around them, there were no walls, or doors separating the showerheads. The Bathroom also had four big bath tubs, which were more like Jacuzzis than anything else. The tubs went underground, not above, so Pokémon wouldn't have to climb up into them. One of the tubs could hold three or four Pokémon easily, and it was one of those tubs that me and Pichu bathed in. The tubs had four spouts, and the water came out hot, but not too hot as to burn anyone. Pichu and I relaxed in the water for a little while before washing ourselves with bottles of soup that the school provides.

" I hate this stuff!" Bambi complained as he scrubbed himself down, and I agreed with him. The soap was cheap stuff that would dry out fur and skin. "Hey, Bambi, I'll wash your back if you wash mine!" A huge grin broke out across his face when I asked him to wash my back, he must of never bathed with anyone who would let him, or do it for him, then I remembered that he had no friends before Pikachu and me. He scrubbed the soup into all the fur I couldn't reach with a paw ( which was most of it) and he rinsed me off, when he was done I washed his back as well as his rear end and legs, which he said he could never get really clean, but I think he just wanted to be touched by friendly paws.

After the bath we met Pikachu in the dining hall and ate a dinner that we made (the cook was out on break like most students and staff.) When we sat down to eat, I noticed Pikachu was wet. "Did you take a bath?" I asked her. "Ya, considering we never had a chance to before we came here, and what do you think I would have to do while you two are playing those lovey dovey games in the bath?" Pikachu said jokingly. Pichu looked confused. Playfully I hit my mate's shoulder, Bambi laughed. "What's so funny?" Pikachu asked in a false menacing tone, the Pichu quieted almost immediately. Bambi looked like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "Bambi!" Pikachu said "I'm not mad at you; I was joking around with you, like Neo and me do!" Bambi looked embarrassed, I laughed out loud. When dinner was over we washed our plates. "Goodnight Pikachu!" I said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Goodnight." She said, and then she groaned. " What is it?" Pichu asked her. "I don't want to sleep in that creepy room with nobody in it!" she complained. "Well, I think you can take one of the unused beds in the boys room until Pokémon start coming back." Pichu suggested. Pikachu happily agreed.

Things went like that with Pikachu and me bonding with Pichu, making a good friendship with the little mouse, and we were happy, but soon after Pokémon started to show up, when there was about four days until class started. When the students and teachers began to arrive, Pikachu had to sleep in the girl's room, but aside from that, things went on the same as the first day.

Finally it was the morning before classes started. Bambi shook me awake early as I asked him to. "Common, we need to go take a bath before the other Pokémon get up, it'll be the last time we can bathe in the morning without a bunch of other Pokémon being there! Together we walked down the stairs and into the empty bathroom.

To be continued.

Will Pikachu and Umbreon's friendship with Bambi last when the other Pokémon arrive? How will the Pokémon act towards the new students, how do the act towards Pichu? What will happen with our hero's class that they have to teach? Find out in the next chapter!

Thank you all for reading and please comment on what you think should happen, what you want to happen, and please as ever tell me your ideas that you would want in my story! I hope you all liked this chapter, I hope you all live long happy lives,

Demiveemon123


	9. Luxray

Luxray

Bambi and I plopped into the hot bath water in the near empty bathroom. "Soon, tomorrow, Pokémon will flood the bathrooms, and we won't be able to bathe in peace." Bambi groaned, "So, we will probably end up having to get up at the same time as the teachers to shower before everyone else, hey Neo, can I ask you something?" I looked at the little wet Pokémon, "K, what is it Bambi?" "Well," He sat next to me and leaned in, "Wear did you live before you came here?" A feeling in my gut told me to not tell the whole truth. "Oh, I lived with Pikachu not far from here." "oh"

When we finished our bath we met Pikachu to go get breakfast. "I'm happy the cooks are back, now we don't have to cook our own food!" Pikachu said while stuffing herself, Pichu and I wear doing the same. A Pokémon cleared his thought from the front of the room, by the door we come from and leave from. "Can I please see Pikachu and Umbreon please, the headmaster would like to see you." All three of us turned to see who had spoken, it was a shiny Luxray. "Who's the Luxray?" I asked. "He's the schools master of defense, if he's picking you up, that means you are either in big trouble or there is something extremely important involving you two!" Pichu said in a rushed whisper. "Now, go, you can't keep him waiting!" Pikachu stood up before me, and quickly she grabbed the scruff of my neck and pulled me with her. She let me go as soon as I started to walk under my own power.

As we walked I looked around, and saw that every student in the room was openly staring at us, and there was a lot of students because classed began the next day. "What do you need us for?" Pikachu asked, Instead of answering, he turned and started to walk away. "Follow me." He said gruffly. We followed him outside, and every student we passed would stop and gnaw at us. "Where are we going?" I asked the Pokémon, and again he did not answer. He led us to a battle arena, the type trainers made us fight in. Around it wear a few Pokémon practicing their moves and techniques, as well as the headmaster and a few other staff. We stopped in front of Charles. "Hello Neo, Sophie," the Headmaster greeted us with the names we picked, and how he knew them remains a mystery to this day.

"Neo, I would like to see you in a battle, I know this is sudden, but I need to know all of my staff's abilities, and that includes you as well Pikachu, Neo, I would like to see you fight Luxray, our master of defense at this school, he is only second to me in terms of fighting ability." Luxray nodded my way. "Pikachu, I have someone else for you to battle, she'll be here soon!" A sudden idea popped into my head.

"Excuse me, headmaster, have you told the students about Pikachu and I?" I asked him as I moved into my position to begin the battle. "No, not yet, I was planning to in the morning, why do you ask?" I looked up at the Charizard. "Because, I would like to observe the students as if I was another student, so they won't be worried about me or Pikachu being teachers, and you know how students get when they think there not being watched!" I told the Charizard my plan. "I see, I see," He said, "So you can pick out the trouble makers, and the other kids that need to be watched, it also won't be suspicious that you two are in that class because both of you are students, and the word can't spread that you two are teachers in the first day because you only have one class, I like it!" The Headmaster gushed. "Well, are we going to get started, I have a lot of things to prepare for before classes start!" Luxray said in his gruff voice. "Yes, yes, you two, Luxray and Neo, may begin at any time!" Charles said.

As soon as the Headmaster said that the Luxray flew at me with what must have been astonishing speed, but I didn't see him because I was still watching the Headmaster. I felt the electric Pokémon's head hit my chin and launch me into the air, I had a nice view to say the least, I also noticed that there was more Pokémon watching then when we arrived here. I straitened myself out and landed on my feet, felling none the worse for wear. I looked at my opponent, and I swear, he looked stunned that I wasn't harmed in the slightest. Not one of the spectators talked or cheered, and more Pokémon wear filling in every second. I looked at my opponent, he was bigger than most of his species, and he moved with a sense of pride, all in all he looked like a powerful Pokémon.

I jumped at him, and started to charge a shadow ball, but then he shot a thunderbolt at me, which didn't hurt me, but it did blow up my attack before I could launch it. While the smoke from my blown attack was still thick I was hit in the side by his Volt Tackle, I was launched to the other side of the field, wear I got up as easily as after the first attack. I scanned the smoke that he was hiding in, and I knew that he was a Pokémon that was fast and that could strike without me hearing or seeing him. I took a breath and charged the elemental energy of water, and shot out an aqua ring towards the smoke, when I did so I heard the Pokémon in the crowed gasp. I charged another water attack, and used water gun in the direction of the water pulse, I had effectively soaked the entire ground on the other side of the field, the side with the smoke and Luxray. I stood wear I was, waiting for the smoke to clear, and it didn't take long because of a lovey southern breeze.

I looked at my foe; he was soaked to the skin as I hoped he would be, so now, he would be vulnerable to two types of attack, electric and ice. I knew that an electric attack would not do much damage, if any at all, but an ice type attack is what I would want. As I was observing Luxray, he was observing me in return, and I didn't like the smirk on his face, or the glint in his eye.

In a split second my opponent had ripped open the ground with his paws, sending rock and dirt any which way, and burrowed underground. I didn't know if a Luxray could use dig, but it didn't matter, because he had just done so. I didn't wait for him to attack me, instead I jumped into the air and soaked the entire field with a hydro pump, and when I hit the ground a moment later I used an ice beam to create a thick layer of ice on the field, except for a rock the jutted out in the center. I waited for a moment to see what he would do, because I knew that the ice wouldn't hold him for more than a second, so I waited as the crowd cheered for me or Luxray, as I waited for Luxray to make an attack I looked out towards the audience of Pokémon that had stumbled our way to watch the match.

Most of the Pokémon wear Pikachu's age, some younger, not Pichu young, and some older, but not headmaster old. I felt sparks underneath my paws, and I knew that he was going to try to electrocute me thru the ice, which will conducted electricity far better than the earth would. I took a deep breath and looked at the auras around me, which had faded into the background, but I could call them back at a mere thought, I looked towards the ground, and several paces to my left he sat just underneath the ice with only enough dirt to hide him. I awkwardly slid to wear he was hiding, and I let the familiar dark energy engulf one of my paws, and I used shadow claw on the ice he was hiding underneath. The ice shattered, and Luxray flew out, only to slip on the ice when he landed.

Luxray flexed his claws and dug them into the ice for the same purpose people use snow chains on their tires. Luxray dug his long claws into the ice, and launched himself at me. I waited until he had his jaws around my mid-section before I attacked. I pushed the ice under me, using strength, to cause it to crack and shatter, I then used psychic to lift the shards and throw them at us, shielding them from me at the same time, and I aimed them at his eyes and into his mouth. He dropped me and created an electric field around his body, effectively melting all the ice before it could hit him.

"You have an interesting set of moves, don't you?" Luxray asked me, breathing heavily. "No, not at all." I answered. Luxray released a wicked thunderbolt towards me, to which I easily dodged. He lowered his head and charged me with a Volt tackle. I braced myself and stood my ground until his attack hit me, and it did no damage, it didn't even move me, I charged an shadow ball up, as strong as I could get it with the band I was wearing, and shot it at him, it hit him square in the face. He flew out of the field and landed heavily near Pikachu and the Headmaster. He tried to stand, but he failed. The battle took all of two minutes.

"The winner is Neo, the Umbreon!" Charles announced. The Pokémon who were watching remained silent. "Neo, how do you feel?" Charles asked me. "The same as before the match." I replied when I walked up to the Charizard and my mate. "Gallade said you were strong, but he never said that you wear unbelievable strong, even with that band that suppresses most of your power you can easily defeat one of the strongest Pokémon I know, tell me, how did you become so strong?" Headmaster Charles later asked me when we returned to his office.

Pikachu and I wear sitting on a couch, while the Charizard was sitting behind his desk, well I was sitting, but Pikachu was more of laying on me. I gently rubbed in-between Pikachu's ears as I spoke.

"Well, I have always been strong, even as an Eevee, but not nearly as strong as I am now, you see, I evolved on a mission to save a Minum, and despite my injuries from when I was fighting my opponent as a Eevee, I still defeated someone who a second ago would was beating me as easily as I could beat Bambi, but, when we got back I was stuck in the infirmary for three days, and about a week and a half later we wear sent here." I told him. "How bad wear the injury's you got?" This time it was Pikachu who spoke up. "They wear bad," she said, "he had broken ribs, and a broken leg, but he healed very quickly, to which I am happy!" Pikachu snuggled into me and I started to rub her back.

"Wear did that moon on your forehead come from?" He asked me. "I've always had it, even as an Eevee." "What about your fur?" "It's been this silverish white since I… always." I replied. "Hmm, interesting, but on a different note how would you two like your own room? We have a few for guests, and I don't mind giving up one for you two, it comes with a bathroom and small kitchen, it's more like an small apartment than anything, and we don't want any students to find out about your mission!" Pikachu looked at me, and her eyes were screaming "Say Yes!" So I did. "Okay, we would love that, but could we not move in until after we meet our class first, I don't want the students to think we're too special, especially after they saw me battling Luxray!" I said. "Hmm, as you wish." Charles scratched his chin, "Can I ask you two something?" "Ya, go ahead." Pikachu answered. "Well, I was wondering, what exactly is the relationship between you two?" he asked. "Well, were mates, we told you didn't we?" I asked the Headmaster as I gently rubbed Pikachu's head. "Yes, you have, but to what extent are you Mates? Are you two just dating, or is there more?" He asked us. "I don't get what you're asking." Pikachu said from my side. "I mean, is your relationship physical as well?" He asked bluntly. I could feel Pikachu's body grow warmer and I knew she was probably blushing, thankfully, I had better control over my emotions, but neither of us spoke.

After a moment of silence the Headmaster said, "You two don't need to answer, I was just simply curious, well, here are your room keys, as well as faculty keys!" He reached into his desk and pulled out two key rings that each had a few keys on them. He tossed on to each of us, Pikachu caught hers in her paws, and I used physic to catch mine. Go take a bath Neo, you need one, and you two should relax, oh, your room is in the same dorm, it is door 2B, it shouldn't be two hard to find, and we will have it ready for you by the time you're done with teaching your class! You two are now dismissed!"

By the time we got back to the brake room it was past one in the afternoon. "That was so embarrassing!" Pikachu complained when we entered the noisy wreck room. "I know, and I think all of the students have arrived." I said. As soon as we came into view of the other students, all chattering ceased, and the Pokémon began to stare at me. For a moment me and Pikachu just stood there until a little energetic ball of fluff launched himself at me.

"That was awesome, I think the whole school watched you beat our Master of defense, and so easily as well, how did you do it Neo?!" Pichu said in a rush. I placed a paw on the little Pokémon's head, and said, "Well, I am what I am, I'm nothing special Pichu!" I told the little Pokémon. "Ya you are, common, not many Pokémon can beat Luxray, and none can do it unharmed!" Bambi looked happy, and the rest of the Pokémon had begun to whisper. "Well, Bambi, I need to take a bath, so we can talk latter right?" I asked the little Pokémon because I needed a bath, but also because the conversation was getting out of my comfort zone. "Well, I'll go with you!" The Little Pokémon said in his upbeat tone. He won so I let him come along.

**(Pikachu's POV)**

I watched my mate and Bambi walk off to the baths, and knew that whatever the Pichu was going to talk about it was going to make Umbreon uncomfortable, and I laughed at the thought. I walked over to one of the TVs that was off and had no Pokémon around it, and I sat down and turned it on with a remote. I flipped channels as I waited for my mate to get back. It didn't take long for another Pokémon to come and sit next to me, it was a male Servine. He was a shiny like most of the Pokémon I have seen since coming to the school, his underbelly, and his complete underside at that, was white, as it should been, but the top of him that was supposed to be green was blue instead. The leaf around his neck was yellow, as all Servine's are, and his eyes wear red.

"So, your new hear, like the Umbreon, right?" He asked me. "Ya, I am, so, what do you need?" "I don't need anything; I just wanted to give you some advice." "Which is?" I prompted. "It's about that Umbreon, what was his name?" "Neo is his name." I replied, I was starting to feel defensive now. "Well you see, Neo seems the type who would use power to get whatever he wants, and he must be a cheater too, there is no other way he could of beat Luxray, I'm telling you, that Pokémon is dangerous!" He said to me. "Do you know Neo?" I said, barely containing my anger, "Well do you?!" "No, but I know his type, like I s…." I stopped him midsentence. "You don't know Neo, and all you seem to be doing is telling lies about someone you don't know, now leave me alone, before you make me any madder!" It was hard not to yell at this point. "Please, just hear me out,…" "No I will not Hear you out, tell me, do you think it is just chance that two Pokémon who seem to know each other arrive on the same day?" He started to speak again, but I didn't let him. "No, it's not, I have known Neo long before I came here, we have lived together for a while, now leave me alone and go away!"

"You're going to regret this, I am the most influential student at this school, all of the kids here are secondary to me, and if you can't realize that, you're in for hell, and you will regret it!" He hissed at me. "She's going to regret what?" I heard Neo's voice from behind me; I turned around and saw him, still damp from the bath with Bambi at his heels. The Servine grunted and walked off. "What was that about?" My mate asked me. "You know how some Pokémon are, I think he was just envious of you is all." I told him.

We relaxed a while with Bambi, watching TV, and eating junk food when my mate said, "Hey, Bambi, go to bed, I'll meet you soon, I just need to talk to Pikachu for a moment. "Okay, see you soon!" The little mouse hopped off to bed. "What do you want to say?" I asked him. "Just that I love you!" He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. "And?" I prompted. "And I was wondering, weren't you supposed to battle someone?" He asked me. "Hmm, what do you mean?" "I mean, like I had to battle Luxray, weren't you supposed to battle another Pokémon?" "Oh!" I said, realizing what he had meant. "When you wear battling, Charles told me the Pokémon I was supposed to battle had gotten sick and that we would when she got better!" "Oh, what kind of Pokémon is she?" He asked me. "I don't know, he didn't say!"

"Well, well find out soon enough, and we should go to bed, curfew is in half an hour, good night Pikachu!" He nuzzled my neck and face, and then he turned and left towards the boy's room. I watched him leave, and when he was out of sight, I stood up, stretched and walked towards the kitchen, because it was after dinner, and grabbed an apple; I then left to go to bed.

I woke early the next day, the day classes started, earlier then the rest of the girls. I met Umbreon in the Dining Hall, wear we grabbed something to eat before going to see the Headmaster before classes. We ate quickly, but that didn't stop my mate from talking. "Well, todays the first day of classes, Pikachu, can I see your schedule?" I opened the school bag that I swopped for my explorer bag, and pulled out my schedule, Umbreon pulled out a similar paper from a matching bag that he had around his shoulder and back.

He laid his schedule flat for I could see it, and I did the same with mine, we started to compare classes. We had the same Homeroom, which was the longest class we had going for a hour and a half, then Umbreon had P.E boys-advanced, and I had science, both obviously in two different classes, for third hour he had English With a Mister Pasternak, as did I. Forth hour we had different classes He had Health, with Mrs. Kerisine, and I had P.E girls-Intermediate. For Fifth hour I had Health, and he had science.

Umbreon's schedule:

Class: Room: Teacher:

Hour one- Homeroom 324b Trbel

Hour two- P.E boys-advanced gym Coach merry

Hour three- English 417a Pasternak

Hour four- Health, 325a Kerisine

Hour five- Science 220a Shaw

Hour six- free N/A N/A

Hour seven- Rescue explorations gym/ 115 N/A

Please note that Hour seven is after regular classes, and this class is purely an extracurricular class.

Note- Rescue explorations meet in room 115.

Pikachu's schedule:

Class: Room: Teacher:

Hour one- Homeroom 324b Trbel

Hour two-science 220a Shaw

Hour three- English 417a Pasternak

Hour four- P.E girls-Intermediate Gym Coach Derell

Fifth hour- Health, 320b Ermine

Hour six- free N/A N/A

Hour seven- Rescue explorations gym/ 115 N/A

Please note that Hour seven is after regular classes, and this class is purely an extracurricular class.

Note- Rescue explorations meet in room 115.

After we put away our schedules we cleaned our dishes and left to the Headmaster's office. We arrived as soon as he did and we meet him outside of the room. "Hello Neo, Sophie!" He greeted, "How are you two this morning? Come in, come in, and please make yourselves at home!" He ushered us into his office and sat down, while we took the couch on the opposite side of his desk, me cuddling into my Umbreon. "First, I need to give you two one more key each, this key goes into all the classrooms, it is a master key if you will." Charles tossed us each a new key, and Umbreon slipped it onto his key ring, which he fished out of a side pocket on his bag, and I did the same. "Second," The Charizard said, "I am giving you two a list of students that have gone missing, that'll tell you there a simulator, type, species, moves, personalities, exedra." He handed me a folder that was quit thick. "It also contains those students' school records and health records, as well as a few other tidbits of information about the students, please keep them safe, there should be a safe in your room you can keep them in, and anything else you need to keep out of the public's eye, the combination has not been set, so you two can come up with one."

"Thank you Headmaster and I have a question." Umbreon said, and at the same time began to scratch in between my ears, which I loved. "Speak your mind Neo, what is it?" "Well, why'd we, Sophie and me, have a free sixth hour?" My mate asked. "Oh, you would need time to prepare for your class, so we let you have the last period of the school day to do so, and we also cut out your elective to compensate."

We left and went to find our class room wear we would be teaching class, we found it in the same building as the gym. I unlocked the door and Umbreon followed me in, and the class room was a good size, it had 27 desks, and could hold almost ten more. Umbreon and me looked around the room, it was rectangular, and the wall on the opposite side of the door had many glass windows that could be opened when wanted. There was a table in front of the class room, and another against the wall in the front, this one had a computer and a chair. The front wall, the one all of the student's desks were directed, had three white boards, and a small chalkboard in the top center of the middle whiteboard. In the back of the room, there was the same white/ single chalk board layout.

"So, do you think we can handle them Umbreon?" I asked my mate. "Defiantly, and if not, I'll let you seduce them!" He said jokingly. "Ha, ha." The bell to indicate to get to first hour went off, laughing, me and my mate left to the first of our classes.

To be continued! ( Mada mada shizuku-contest time!)

Thank you for reading, and I hope you all liked this chapter, and I am sorry for the wait. Like always, please comment, (Thank you for all the comments People!) Also, if you know what Mada Mada shizuku means, please leave your translation in the comments section, if you are correct, and the first one to be correct, I will add a character of your creation to the story, I know what the words mean, so don't think I don't, and also, I won't tell you the language it is in! :p Please note, that the character must be like Pikachu or Riolu, or even like the brothers Minum and Plusel, I can't have another super powered character like Umbreon, because Umbreon has his powers for a reason, which plays an important for the plot, and if I add other charters as strong as him( That aren't bad) it would mess with what I have planned for the story! So please, comment, and tell me if you know what Mada mada shizuku means, and tell me what you want your character to be, Oh, ya, it has to be in either its first or second evolution, can't be a teacher, has to be a student, and can't be a giant Pokémon, like Charizard, so keep your character small! And also, use a real Pokémon too, just so were clear.

And on another note, I plan to rewrite bits and pieces of the first few chapters to make them easier to read.


	10. The Note

The Note

(Pikachu pov)

My mate and I enter our first classroom, our homeroom with Mrs. Trbel. The class room was the same design as ours, but the desks were in groups, not rows. The teacher had us go in front of the classroom to introduce ourselves. "I'm Neo." Umbreon said, without sparing a single word. "Hi, I'm Sophie, and it's nice to meet you all!" I introduced myself to the class.

"Can you two tell us a little about your selves?" Mrs. Trbel, a Floatzel, asked us. "Well, Sophie and me have lived together for a while, and are mates; I would not like to talk about before I met her." My mate rubbed his shoulder against mine. "Well, I'm an orphan, and as Neo said, were mates, and I don't know much more about his past than anyone else here. I meet him when he was an Eevee, he was never that talkative to new people, so don't take any offence, and there's not much more to know about us then I just told you all." I finished saying. When we were done introducing ourselves (or me introducing both of us), the teacher had us take seats next to each other in a group in the middle of the room with only two other Pokémon.

The other Pokémon were a male Shinx and Charmander. They began to explain the use of homeroom. "This class is like a study hall, we do homework and study, and if we have nothing to do, like you two, the class is free!" Said the Charmander, " Also, if you keep your grades up you can leave the room whenever you want, but if they are lower than a C, if any grade is lower than a C, you have to stay here, they probably tell you if you have to stay or not in a week or so." Finished the Shinx. Umbreon and I just talked the rest of that class, mainly with each other, sometimes including the two other Pokémon, when the class ended and we went our separate ways to our next classes.

The classes I went to after homeroom all had me do the same thing, introduce myself, and Umbreon when he was there, as well as take a test to tell if I was in the correct class, I think my mate also had to do the same. Halfway past the day I met Umbreon for lunch, and we sat down with Bambi to eat. "So, how's your first day hu?" He asked us happily when we sat down. "You know…." Began my mate, but Bambi cut him off. "I was talking to Pikachu; you already told me everything last hour in English!" Umbreon smiled Bambi said that. "Just a lot of tests, is all!" I told the little Pokémon.

After lunch I finished my first day of classes, and met Umbreon and Bambi in the wreck room by one of the TVs, and we told each other about the classes we didn't share. It turns out that his day was a lot like mine, except he got yelled at by a teacher for not wanting to say anything about himself other than the name he picked. "You got into trouble the first day of school?! Come on Neo that's never good!" I joking I punched him in the arm. "Well, I don't think it's as bad as getting into a fight on the first day of school like I did when you made me enrolled at your school when I moved in with you!" My mate chuckled a little. "You forced him to go to school Pikachu?" Bambi asked me through a mouthful of food. "No, he went willingly!" I replied. Bambi finished his snack and said, "he got into a fight, with who?" He asked me. "Just a bully, he didn't get into much trouble either."

"Hey, Neo?" Bambi spoke to my mate, "where did you live before you lived with Pikachu?" Umbreon was quite for a moment, "It's a long story, and let's just say my life didn't really begin until I met Pikachu!" "Aww, that's sweet!" Bambi gushed, thinking Umbreon was just being romantic, but his life realy didn't start until he had met me.

(Umbreon's pov)

We left after dinner and I met Bambi and hung out in the bed room for a little. (because Pikachu wanted to take a bath before her first day as a teacher, ( Because me and Pikachu skipped our free sixth hour because we were just going to meet the class.) "Hey, Bambi," I started, "I've got to go, I have something to do for the headmaster, I'll see you later K?" "Ya, okay, I'll see you after I'm done with my new class, it teaches me to be in a rescue team, and I can't wait!" He said happily. "Oh, you have that class too? Well I'll see you there!" Before he could say anything more I jumped off his bed and padded out of the room.

I met Pikachu at the exit of our dorm and we left to go prepare our new class. "Hey Pikachu, guess what." "What?" She asked as we made our way to our classroom. "It's about Bambi!" "Hmm, let me guess, your breaking up with me for him?" She teased. "Yes Pikachu, I am leaving you for a nine year old boy… No you dillop!" I gently pushed her to the side. "Then maybe he has the class we're teaching?" She said, giving me a weird look. "How'd you know?" I asked her when she unlocked the door to our classroom. "We have a class roster, and I saw Bambi on it, we also have 21 students in all." "Pikachu, we have to call attendance, right?" I asked her, and I took a seat and sat down. "Ya, I'll just leave a paper for the students to sign so we can see who is here, for today." So Pikachu pinned a list of names that said "check your name!" onto the white board. Pikachu and me took seats in the back of the room, and waited.

After a few minutes of waiting the students began to arrive, we told the first few to mark their names onto the paper, and then those students told the rest who arrived. When Bambi arrived he hurried towards us, and sat down. "Wears the teacher?" He asked me. "The teacher can't be too far off, the teacher will be here soon, I think." I told my little friend. We talked with Bambi and watched the students for the next 10 minutes, and like I thought, soon there were up, and moving around the room. I watched the students, some cussing, some flirting, and there even was a couple kissing in a corner of the room, but a Servine, the same that was bothering Pikachu, seemed to be causing trouble. He was messing with the Shinx from my Homeroom class. "Common, you idiot just give me it!" Servine yelled at the younger Pokémon. "Common Pikachu," I stood up from wear I was sitting, "Let's go make ourselves known!" I started walking towards the bully, with Pikachu directly behind me.

"Leave the poor Shinx alone Servine!" I said from right behind him, and Pikachu at my side.

(Pikachu pov)

"Ya, well make me!" The Servine said to my Umbreon, in a tone that made me want to electrocute him until he was as burnt out as a piece of overcooked toast. "I don't think I made myself clear enough, you will leave the Shinx alone, and go sit down, or you will leave this class and not come back!" My mate had walked right up to him and was glaring daggers. "Ya, and who are you to tell me what to do?!" The Servine took a step forward as if to push Umbreon, but stopped suddenly with his hands out stretched, and the blue glow of my mate's psychic attack around his body. "My mate and I are the teachers off this class; you will do as I say or I will have you expelled from this class and take away any chance you have at becoming an explorer for the rescue team federation!" Umbreon released his psychic hold on Servine, and he tottered a little. "You're not a teacher; you're just a student like the rest of us!" "No, Pikachu and me have been recognized by the Federal Rescue Team Federation as an official Rescue team, and we are teaching this class as a favor for our guild master, master Gallade! So you will not cause any trouble in, or outside of this classroom! Do you understand?!" My mate yelled the last few sentences, making everyone in the class wince, he could be scary when he wants to be. "Shinx, if Servine messes with you again, tell me, Okay, and that goes for every student in here as well!" My mate turned around and walked up to the front of the room, and I followed.

"Hello students and friends!" I said to the class, "I'm Sophie, and this is Neo, and were also mates if you didn't know." The students wear quite as I spoke. "We're a rescue team, from Gallade's guild, not far from here, and we have been on dangerous missions, as well as one that is-was very important." I said, hinting to the current mission we wear on. Surprising me, my mate stepped up and began to speak. "Pikachu and I will teach this class, and I must say, at times it will be fun, and at times you will wish that you wear in bed, but being in a rescue team is also like that. Today, I wish to get an inkling of who you all are, and for the rest of the week Pikachu and I will be testing your strength and your knowledge, so please be prepared."

So the rest of the class time went to speaking to the students, telling them what it means to be in an exploration team, and getting to know them, and before we knew it class was over. The students filled out except Bambi, who looked like he was going to explode from excitement. "You two never told me you wear teachers!" He said happily. "Well, we couldn't, we wanted it to be a surprise!" I told him, and my mate butted Bambi's stomach in a sign of affection, making Bambi giggle. "Oh, Bambi, I have to tell you, me and Pikachu have our own room, so I won't be in the dorm anymore." My mate told the buzzing Bambi, which instantly dampened his mood. "Oh, that's okay…" The little Pichu's eyes looked suspiciously shiny.

"Don't worry Pichu, you can come around whenever you want, and we also have a privet bath that I'm shore my mate doesn't mind sharing! And also, our room is still in the same building, it's not like its far!" I told Bambi. He looked a little happier after that. We left back to the dorms wear we split ways again to get our stuff.

(Umbreon pov)

I kissed Pikachu and we split up to get our stuff. Bambi and I walked to the boy's room and collected my stuff, and left to go to my new room. When we got there the door was already unlocked, and Pikachu was putting her stuff away, so I did the same, with Bambi helping me. The room was in the shape of an oval, with a bed underneath a window and two doors, the front door at the front of the room, and the bathroom door, directly opposite of the front door. There was a wardrobe on the opposite side of the room from the bed, and had a flat screen TV on it. When we finished putting what little we had away Pikachu jumped onto the bed, next to wear Pichu was sitting. "So, who wants to take a bath?" She asked us.

A little later we all left the bathroom after our bath, Bambi was a little shy, as he has never bathed with a girl, but soon he got over it and was splashing around and having fun in the big bathtub, which could hold Pikachu, Bambi, and the brothers Plusel and Minum, and if we tried hard enough we might of even been able to stuff Riolu in there as well.

After all of us wear clean and dry we all plopped down on the softest bed I had ever laid on. "What's with this bed, it's so soft!" Pichu said, while hopping up and down on his butt. Pikachu laid her head down on a pillow, and then she sat back up with a piece of paper in her paws, that had my name on the front.

End of chapter 10

Thank you for reading this chapter, and I will have chapter 11 posted soon. As for the winners of my contest, there was not a one, (madamada shizuku) means there is more to come, but I will add new characters that was requested, so, I will add Nazo as an shiny Zoroark, Cynders the Cyndaquill, and I will add a shiny Zorua(but he's not going to be killing people in the guild :p) Nazo will be first to appear, the next two will appear when Umbreon and Pikachu return to the guild. Thanks to all of you who responded to my contest and I am sorry for how long it took me to upload this chapter, I had to go to Texas for an family emergency, and I didn't have time to upload this chapter, until recently, and now I am scared to go back to school, I've missed so much! I also have a message for Chaoz if you have an account in fan fiction then please message me, and if you don't please make one! (- ) thank you all for reading and commenting!


	11. Gifts

Gifts

Umbreon POV

I unfold the piece of paper that Pikachu hands me, and I read its contents. "Come to the Evex Forest in if you wish to know what is happening at the school. Meet me in the heart of the forest." It was not signed. "What's that?" Bambi asked me. "Oh, it's just a list of things the headmaster needs to get us for our class!" I lied; I folded the paper in half and handed it to my mate. "We have to go check with him before he goes to bed, so we'll see you tomorrow Bambi!" I told my little friend. I gently head-butted him in the butt and scuttled him out. After the Pichu had left the room to go to bed Pikachu and I left to go to the Charizard's office.

"What do you think this means?" Pikachu asked me as we rushed though the school to get to the headmaster's office. "That we might have a led, and that we might be a step closer to finding the missing students." I answered in reply. We entered the Headmaster's office without knocking, to find we wear not the only ones there, there were two Magnezones in the office with him. Charles turned around and looked at us. "Oh, good, I was going to call you down here, we seem to have an emergency on our hands, three students have gone missing, again, so I'm having all the staff to search the grounds, and the officers wanted to talk to you." Another student? Who was it this time?" Pikachu asked. "It was a Cyndaquill named Cynders, the poor thing." The Headmaster replied, looking sad. "You seem very down, is that all that's happened?" I asked. "I was given charge of Cynders, to watch him like with Bambi." Was his replay. "We would like to ask you two a few questions as you're the Rescue team placed on this case." One of the officers stated. "Go ahead." Pikachu replied to the Magnezone.

"Well, have you seen anyone suspicious?" "No, not yet." Pikachu said. "Don't tell the cops about the letter!" I whispered in her ear, so no one else can hear me. "What did you say lad?" The other officer asked me. "I was just wondering about this cinder, because we haven't met him." I said quietly, trying to act shy. "Cynders Neo." My mate corrected me "Well if you hear anything please tell us then" and with that the cops left.

"So, why did you two come down here?" "Umbreon found a letter." Pikachu said to Charles. "A letter, well, let me see it then." But just then there came a rap at the door, and entered a shiny Zoroark. "Oh, welcome, welcome Nazo, I assume you are going to take the job then, yes?" "Yes, I will be happy to be the head of security here." "Charles, I must ask who these kids are." Nazo asked our Headmaster. "These kids my dear Nazo are the Pokémon working on this case, they are an exploration team, as well as teachers here." Charles said, failing to mention that we are also students. "But Charles, they look like trainees!" "They are, but they come from Gallade's Guild." Seemingly unfazed by this Nazo continued. "Yes, yes, but there still kids!" "No one here can beat that Umbreon when it comes to battle, and that's while he's wearing that suppresser band too, you don't need to worry about them, they can handle themselves." Our headmaster replied.

The Zoroark looked at us, and without any further argument left the room after a brief goodbye. "Now, what about that letter?" Charles reminded us when Nazo left the room. I handed him the letter and he read it over, then he said, "So, you need to leave for Evex forest? They say that place is cursed you know." "Cursed?" Pikachu asked. "Yes Sophie dear, cursed, you see Evex forest is one of the oldest forests in this world of ours." The Headmaster placed the letter on the table top. "How is it cursed?" I asked the Charizard. "You see, when this world was still young, when Pokémon and Humans could walk around together in harmony, Evex forest was the home and breeding ground of the Eveelutions. The eevees and there evolutions lived in the middle of the forest, in a small stone city, the name of which is long forgotten. The Pokémon of the forest had eight leaders, one for every evolution. They had good homes, plenty of food and water, but no outside Pokémon unless invited by one of their leaders, was allowed to enter, including other eevee and Eeveelutions."

"Why weren't any other Pokémon aloud from the outside?" My mate asked. "Because, the Evex's Pokémon had a secret, a secret to unfathomable power, the likes of which would make Neo here look as weak as a hatchling." "What's that secret?" I asked the headmaster. "No one knows, because no one can get to the city, only the strongest come back, but they are never the same afterwards, they say the forest is haunted, that the spirit of the forest keeps them away from the center." "Why is the place cursed?" I asked "Because of the murder of an Eevee, that Eevee was destined to become one of their leaders, but when he died the power balance of the city collapsed, and as a last ditch effort to guard the secrets of their city the eight leaders placed a curse on the forest so that only that the deceased Eevee may enter if it ever returned in a new life."

"So, how do we get into the forest?" I asked. "I don't want you too, I think it would be better to stay here, this may be a trap to get rid of you two, Neo, Sophie, and you two are the biggest problem for the child snatchers." "If it is a trap, then it is a trap we must willingly walk into, it may be the key to saving the kidnapped Pokémon!" I said with a passion, and as quick as a flash I saw Charles's face make an angry expression, then it went back to normal, almost as if I had imagined it.

"Alright then, if you wish to do this, I can send you too a Pokémon who knows more about this then me, she will tell you everything that you need to know, and what to expect inside the forest." The headmaster pulled open a filing cabinet and pulled out a paper. "This is Gardevoir's address, she is the best person to talk too, you too should leave as soon as possible, I will dismiss you two from teaching and classes for rest of the year, good luck."

Pikachu and I agreed to leave the next day, after we had a chance to get supplies ready and a chance to relax a little. It wasn't hard for us to pack, there was little that we would need that was not already in out explorer bags, so we decided to take a bath and say goodbye to Bambi afterwards. Pikachu drew a hot bath and we settled into it.

We jumped out of the hot water and grabbed our explorer bags, and we made our way to the break room, wear we found Bambi sitting in the usual spot. "Hey Neo, Sophie!" The young Pokémon greeting us warmly, walking up to us. "Hey Bambi!" I greeted him, hugging him with one arm. "So, what are we going to do in class tomorrow?" Bambi asked us when we sat down, looking up at me with his big, blue eyes.

"Um, Bambi, we need to tell you something, we just got assigned an important mission, and we have to leave." I broke the news to the young Pokémon, and he looked crestfallen. "Oh…., so it's goodbye?" Bambi asked, looking like he would start bawling. Pikachu pulled the little mouse into her chest and said, "For now Bambi, but we will see you again, we will come back when our mission is done, and you will see us again soon!" "What's you mission?" He asked us. Pikachu spoke up. "We can't talk about it Bambi, we can tell you when we get back thou, and it shouldn't take more than a few weeks, a month at most!" Bambi looked didn't seem any happier that we would be back in a month or so, and we soon left him to his own devices to go and find the headmaster.

On the way to the Headmaster's office we bumped into the Zoroark Nazo. "Ah, I was looking for you two, Charles asked me to accompany you two on your mission, as extra backup and whatnot!" We continued to walk towards Charles's office. "Thanks Nazo," Pikachu asked the guard "But what about guarding the school?" "That Luxray has it just fine, he can take care of things for a while!"

We entered the Headmaster's office and found him talking to a ghost like projection of our guild leader. "…Yes, thank you Gallade, I understand." "Well then, it's settled, so did Nazo agree to escort my recruits?" "Yes sir, he did!" Gallade's image turned and looked at us. "Ah, speak of the devil, hello Pikachu, Umbreon, and it has been too long my dear Nazo, your looking well my boy!" "Thank you sir, it has been too long, and you're looking good as well!"

We all settled ourselves down so that we could talk with the Guild master. "So, I hear your going into Evex forest, is that correct?" The guild master asked us. "Yes it is sir! Umbreon and I plan to leave for the forest when we're done here, and hopefully we will find the missing students!" "That is wonderful my dear Pikachu, but I must ask you and your mate to reconsider this time," His image wavered, "Sorry, a disruption in my psychic powers, now as I was saying, it is far too dangerous, no one has been able to make it through the forest ever since the little eevee was killed and the curse was laid on the place." Our Guild master urged us. "Sir," I started, "We have to go, and we don't know if we will ever have a chance like this again, it may be our only chance to recover the missing students!"

"Very well, I see that there is no changing your minds!" Gallade said angry, which caught me by surprise, I've never seen him anger before. "What's wrong sir?" Pikachu asked Gallade. "I don't like your chances of success, I am one of the oldest living Pokémon alive today, and I remember when the curse was placed, I even visited there city before, and I met there Council of Eight, and they wear the strongest Pokémon I had ever met, and any curse that they placed will still be alive and well today! Hardly any Pokémon have ever come back from exploring that forest, and the ones that did wear half dead and insane, they couldn't even form a sentence!"

I flinched, as did Pikachu because he was yelling again. "Gallade," I said, "We have to go!" "I know, so you may, I can't stop you, after all, I did tell you to retrieve the missing children at any cost. Fine then! Go, and god speed children, and Nazo, thank you for agreeing to watch my trainees." "One more thing Gallade!" I said, "What is the name of the stone city?" "Alas, no one knows, it was wipped from our memory, our books and documents, when that curse was placed!" And with that the image of Gallade flickered and faded from existence.

"Well then children and Nazo, I wish you good luck and I have a gift for the each of you before you leave. Come forward, all of you." We all stepped up to his desk, wear he pulled out three small boxes. "This, this is a Dark Amplifier, for you Nazo, it will power up your dark type techniques to new levels that you could not touch upon before!" He handed Nazo a silver necklace which he pulled from one of the boxes, with a stunning black gem hanging from it, from which I could feel the power of darkness radiating off of. "For you my dear Sophie is an Electric sphere! This will energize you when you are running out of energy and it will power up your electric attacks!" He handed Sophie a gold necklace with a small yellow glittering ball at the end. "And you Neo, like the others I have a gift of extreme rarity for you, but you must watch it, and never lose it, for it is one of the most rarest items in the known world, and only one Pokémon claimed it as her own, and that was the legendary Mew!"

Out of the last box he pulled out a platinum chain, and on the chain was the most beautiful ruby I had ever seen, set in gold wire, and with silver running in streaks through the stone. I could feel the raw power radiating off of it, power of time, space, the elements, of even life and death. "This is called Natures Ruby, and will power up any attack you can ever possible preform, as well as it will give you a special ability that is unique to the wearer! I must also say, we don't know all of the effects it will have on the wearer, but it will power you up to a new extreme!" He handed me my gift.

End of chapter. Thank you all for reading and I am sorry for the wait and the bad quality of the writing, I have not had any time to wright lately. I will have the next chapter up before Monday, October 25. So please look forward to the next chapter when the heroes of this story go into the Evex forest, where they will find something that will change their lives, possible even end them! The Pokémon world is about to change, will it be for good, or bad, and now it will be reveled who the main enemy is, and what's going on!


	12. Into Evex forest

Into Evex Forest!

Umbreon's Point of View

My mate, Nazo, and I walked down on older part of town on our way to meet Gardevoir, the Pokémon who would tell us more about Evex forest and its curse. We walked down an old street called Poké Place Av. All of the homes wear big, old, and very well kept, each of them with a pretty garden, a nice well-kept lawn and other odds and ends. "Wear almost there Umbreon, Nazo, the address is 1740 Poké Place Av., so we need to look on the right of the street!" We kept on walking up the street and I counted of the houses on the right side as we made our way.

"….1710, 1712, 1724…..1730, 1735, 1740! There it is guys that's the house we're looking for!" I said triumphantly, pointing a paw at the biggest, nicest house on the block. The house was three stories high, as most wear two, had a giant yard that looked about half the size of a football field, not to mention the whole place was so well kept that it looked like more of a tourist attraction than someone's home. We stepped onto a cobblestone walkway with imbedded shells that leads to the house, and we followed it up into the front yard, which looked more like a privet garden. The yard had many trees, mostly Cherrie, which wear blooming and baring fruit at the same time, and in-between the trees was many flowers scattered all over the place, any kind that you could imagine. Growing on some of the trees were vines, some with grapes, some without. The overall effect of the garden was one of extreme pleasantness, a place that you would always be safe in, despite any trouble going on around you.

We walked up to the front door, enjoying the smell of the flowers and the Cherrie Trees. Nazo knocked on the door, and just under a minute it opened up to revel Gardevoir. "I've been waiting for you three, come in, come in dears, follow me to the kitchen!" We followed the Gardevoir past a light blue hall way with many photos on the wall, and soft brown carpet. We entered a small greeting room, that had many photos too, and the same carpet and paint job.

There was one small couch against the back wall, facing a big plasma flat screen TV. We followed our host into a small kitchen that had a table tucked into a corner that had four chairs and a small vase of flowers in the middle. The kitchen was small, rectangular, and on the same wall as the table, the opposite of the wall with the door we came in, was a door that lead to the backyard, which was a larger version of the front yard.

"Sit down you three, I'll be right back!" Pikachu and Nazo sat down at two of the chairs, I ignored the chairs all together and sat next to Pikachu, Nazo was to the left of us. Gardevoir arrived a moment later with a small try of tea and brownies. "So, how did you know we would be here?" Nazo asked our hostess.

"Well, my brother told me you three would be coming." She said in answer to Nazo's question. "Your brother, who is he?" I asked. "Oh, you know him," Gardevoir began, "He's the leader of your guild, Gallade's my younger brother!"

I sat stunned for a moment, until Pikachu spoke up. "You're his older sister, how come we've never heard of you?!" "Well my dear, I just never have seemed to become famous like my brother, but that doesn't matter, you three came here for information, correct?" "Yes, we did, could you please tell us about Evex's forest's center, and the town within!" Nazo said. "Hold on," I interrupted, "but may I ask you something first!" "You may my dear." She responded, and Pikachu grabbed a brownie. "Gallade said that he visited there once, how do you know more about Evex's city?" I wondered.

Pikachu grabbed another brownie before Gardevoir was able to begin speaking. "Well, you see, yes my brother did visit once, but I lived there, I was a part of the city as you are a part of this one, I know the customs, and I even know how to get back to the city, which I would have done long ago if it wasn't for that curse." Gardevoir took a deep breath and poured herself a cup of tea, and then she began to speak again, playing with the handle of the tea cup. "I moved to Evex forest when I had just evolved into a Gardevoir, and I lived there happily for many years, 200 in fact. The Eveelutions and the other Pokémon of the city wear easy to live with, they wear nice Pokémon, and crime was minimal." Our hostess took a sip of her tea, and Pikachu grabbed another brownie, so I kicked her leg.

"The children of the town and forest would play with one another, parents wouldn't have to worry about their kids, and even the future leaders of the city wear aloud to play with anyone that they wanted, and no one would worry. There were no outside threats to the Pokémon of Evex due to a barrier that the council of eight, there leaders, would erect, and that barrier would block out any undesirables. Children wear sacred to the Pokémon of Evex, so no one thought that any harm would come to any of the children, even to one of the future rulers." "But one did get hurt, he was killed." Pikachu said.

"Yes, a young Eevee, I remember that day, it was the first time in many years that I had seen my brother, and it was when he visited for the first and last time. You see the specifics are unknown, we just know that the Eevee was drowned in one of the rivers of the forest, his favorite river at that, he would always play there with his friends." Gardevoir sounded extremely sad. "The attacker killed three of his friends as well as him, and then vanished, no one knows how he got in, but it didn't matter, what had happened had happened. We made my brother leave the forest, and gave the choice to the rest of the Pokémon, only a few left the city, and then the council of eight began their strongest barrier, and curse." Pikachu, intently listening to the story reached forward and grabbed yet another brownie, and Nazo gave her a weird look, which she ignored.

"The council started to build the curse, to which a tremendous amount of dark energy would be needed, so the Umbreon of the council gave up his body, and made his mind and soul a part of the curse. The council had me remove the Umbreon's soul and implanted into the curse they wear weaving, and then they made me leave before the curse was finished, for I could stop anyone who would wish to go and find the city, and to learn its secrets." Our hostess took another sip of her tea.

"So, you wish to stop us from going into the forest?" Nazo asked. "No," Gardevoir refilled her tea cup, "I think it may be a good idea for you three to go in, and as long as you three retreat at the first sign of anything unusual I think you will be safe! Besides, the missing children need to be found!"

We spent the rest of the afternoon with Gardevoir, and learned about the forest, and which routs to take. Later that evening we wear ready to go. "Children, be safe, and I wish you success!" We left Gardevoir's house and started to trek our way over to the next town, which is wear the forest is located. "What do you plan to do when we reach the forest, and find the child thieves Umbreon?" Nazo asked when we found the road that would lead us to the small town next to Evex forest. "I plan on beating the hell out of anyone who tries to stop us, and to get any and all information as I can about the students who have gone missing!"

We hiked until sundown, and then made camp for the night on the side of the road; we laid out a few sleeping bags and pillows, and soon fell asleep. We continued to walk for a week more, stopping at sunset to sleep, and leaving at dawn, and the only time we stopped was to eat and to relieve ourselves. All that spoke about was a plan that we could use. "So, how about just you Umbreon meet the note leavers, and Pikachu and I will wait and follow the Kidnappers, and see what we can learn from them, maybe find wear they are keeping the kids, and if we see you are in any danger we will jump in and help you." Nazo suggested the day we arrived into town, after we rented a cheap room in an old motel.

Pikachu pointed to a circle of white surrounded by green in the center a map of Evex forest that Gardevoir had given us, that showed routs, water supplies, land markers, and good places to forge for food. "Well, this is where the old city is, so maybe we should just attack and see if we can get the kids back that way, a lot less trouble if you ask me!" Pikachu traced one of the routs into the city with a paw.

"Pikachu," I said, "That's way too risky, the children may not even be in the forest, I think it would be better if you and Nazo follow behind me when we near the center of the forest, that way you can stalk anyone who leaves, and may even find wear the missing Pokémon are, and we would be able to rendezvous later, you know I could easily track you and anyone else with my power of aura!"

"You have powers of aura Umbreon, what kind?" Nazo questioned me. "Oh, when I want to find someone, I can see there auras, and follow that, as well as see past trails of aura is places and follow those to their Pokémon, as well as look into the trail of aura and see what the Pokémon was doing at the time, and watch all their actions up to present day, as well as experience there entire life!" "When did you learn about it?" "When Pikachu, Riolu, our other partner, and I wear on a mission to rescue a kidnapped Minim." I replied. "So, have you always been able to turn it on and off?" Nazo asked me. "No, "I said, "The aura trails always used to be in sight, but they faded without me noticing, and now I can call them up when I want."

"Useful ability Umbreon, maybe it should be you to hide and wait for us to meet the mystery Pokémon." Nazo commented. "Maybe, but if things turn to a fight I would be in the best position to win!" I retorted. "Oh, Umbreon, before we forget you should take of the suppresser band that Charles gave you when we first got there!" Pikachu reminded me. "Your right, I wouldn't want to get in a fight with most of my power suppressed, it would be a very stupid way to end up dead!" Without further delay I removed the small band from my wrist and stowed it in my explorer bag.

"I still think it would be a good idea for me to meet the Mystery Pokémon, and I'm not all that confident in you fighting abilities, as I have never seen them for myself." Nazo said to us. "Trust me, if I need to I could problem fight on terms with Gallade, but that's not the main problem though, we don't know who were meeting, or when, the note didn't say, maybe we need to think more stealth." I said to Nazo. "How about this!" Pikachu said loudly, stopping our arguing for the moment, "How about we attack the city, and if we don't find the missing Pokémon you could track the Pokémon that flee the city, and we follow them back to the kidnapped Pokémon! A sort of cat and mouse thing!" Pikachu said. "I like it," I started, "but there is just too much that could go wrong!"

"Maybe we need to send me to meet the Pokémon and have Pikachu follow him or her when it leaves, while you search the city Umbreon." Nazo suggested. "I think that's good, have Nazo meet the Pokémon, me follow it to wear it goes, and have you search for the kids in the city!" Pikachu summarized. "I like it too, I think that that is the best thing we can do divide and conquer as they say." I said, agreeing to Nazo's plan.

The next morning we left to the market to restock food for the trip. We had no problem getting food, we each had enough food to last ourselves several weeks, just in case, and then we returned to the motel room. "Is everyone ready for what we have to do today?" I asked my little group. "You mean when we get to the center of the forest, which may take several days depending on the size of the place!" Pikachu corrected me. "Shut up." I told her, she just giggled. We returned the room key and set off for the forest.

"The south entrance is the best on to take, we will be in the heart of the forest sooner if we do." Nazo suggested, so we took it.

The forest itself was aw inspiring; it was huge to start out with, the trees wear giant Red woods, and great Oak trees, it looked like nothing has changed in those woods for the last thousand years. We followed the path that we had set out on until we hit a fork in the road, to which Pikachu consulted the map. "We need to take the left path; it will take us to the center faster, because if we take the other one we will end up having to cross a river." We took her advice and followed the left path. We walked until sundown, wear we made camp for the first time in that forest, and we fell asleep quickly that night.

At day break we left again, and continued to follow the path. At about midday we heard a gentle pop, and appearing in front of us was a transparent Umbreon shocking all of us. "Why do you seek the stone city?" He asked us with a mighty voice.

I spoke up. "Because, we are looking for kidnapped Pokémon, and we wear told to come here, and this may be our only chance to find them!" The apparition studied my face, and Pikachu grabbed my leg, I could feel her shacking. After a moment he spoke up, "Many have come into my forest, all looking for our secret, wishing for power, or fame. I must warn you, if you do not stay true to why you are here, the curse of this forest will consume you, and you will forever wish for death, for release, for freedom, but it will never come to you, so turn away, leave now, or you may never have the chance again!" "We cannot, this has nothing to do with us gaining power, fame, or anything like that, we're here to find some missing kids!" I told the ghostly Umbreon.

"Then go forward, and hope that what you say is true, move onward like the rest, and heed my advice, you will be tested little Umbreon, for you will go farther, and you will be the cause of change to all, now go, and find the stone city, but leave it's secrets intact, for they will be reveled if you are worthy." The Umbreon gave me a small sad smile and blinked out of existence.

"Umm, who was that?" Pikachu asked no one in particular. "Maybe it was the Umbreon who gave his life to the curse." Nazo replied. "Do you think we should keep going Umbreon?" Pikachu asked me. "Well, I didn't feel any danger from the Umbreon, so yes, we should keep going, just be careful on what you do, or even think." I replied.

We continued to walk for rest of the day, and nothing unusual happened, so we made camp for the night under a particularly big Oak tree. "We should probably assign a watch, we don't want something sneaking up on us, I'll take first, Nazo, you get second, and Pikachu, you get last, until dawn, I'll wake you up in a few hours Nazo." Soon everyone but me was asleep.

I traded places with Nazo a few hours later, and he in turn traded places with Pikachu when it was her turn, she woke us up when the sun had risen, and it was time to leave and continue on our way to the center of the forest. We ate a small breakfast of bread and cheese with some fruit before we left, and we began to walk.

Three days later, going by the same routine, someone taking watch at night, and eating in short breaks, we arrived to a giant stone wall, that seemed to spread forever in both directions.

"I think this may be the boundary for the city!" Pikachu said excitingly, pulling out the map of the forest. "It is, we need to follow this wall for about 10 miles to the right, and we will find the entrance to the old city, Umbreon, I think it is time for you to go on ahead, Nazo, I'll follow on behind you. I hugged Pikachu and wished Nazo good luck, then I let the dark energy engulf me and I vanished from there sight.

I ran faster than most Pokémon could, using the shadows as a door way, and in no time I was at the entrance to the stone city. The entrance was a giant pair of sparkling onyx gates, which wear clean and well-kept for; despite the years the city must have been abandoned. I studied the gates, and saw that there was no way to open them with from the outside, so, I scaled the gates and dropped off at the other side.

I stood in complete shock at what I saw, there was an entire city made of stones laying in front of me, but, the stones wear not the common stone that you could pick up in the middle of a forest, oh no, these stones wear precious and semi-precious stones, rubes, sapphires, emeralds, amethysts, onyx, topaz, and even the road way made of a dark Lapis lazuli stone. This city was the most beautiful place that I had ever seen, water flowed in the streets in small diamond channels, there wear fruit trees everywhere you could look, apple, orange, lemon, fig, and some of the trees had vines growing on them, and the vines of course had grapes. There wear bushes in some of the houses yards, and those bushes contained berries on them, blueberries, strawberries, raspberries etc.

The city's beauty was not what surprised me the most, even though I couldn't see the city from the other side of the gate, it was the fact that there wear many Pokémon there, all watching me, and they looked as stunned as I felt, then all hell broke loose.

In seconds I was surrounded by a mix of Pokémon, most Eveelutions, some not. The Pokémon didn't even try to talk to me; instead they went straight to attacking. They each shot out an attack, a shadow ball here, a flamethrower there, so, I did the first thing that came to mind, I used dig to evade the attack. I popped up behind the circle and used shadow claw, knocking out a young looking Flareon, but before I could react I was hit in the side by a strong hydro pump, which blew me off my feet, I looked at my attacker, I shot a shadow ball, which hit him square in the chest, and blew him into a house, which didn't even crack. The Pokémon surrounded me again, but this time I wasn't able to use dig because I was on the road, so thinking fast I charged all the dark energy I could get and held it in myself, amplifying it, I raised a paw, then slapped it down, sending a tremendous shock wave of dark energy towards all the opponents surrounding me, knocking them all out, while destroying a couple of the houses around me.

I stood there alone for a moment, surrounded by knocked out Pokémon and rubble from the homes I disintegrated, to which I felt a pang of loss, for destroying something so old and beautiful. I start to contemplate what I should do next when there was a shout from behind me. "Do not move!" It was a female's voice. I turned around and behind me, in a jagged line, was every Eeveelution except an Umbreon. The Espeon stepped forward. "Do you not know what do not move means?" Then she vanished, I looked around me, and when I faced the new Pokémon again the Espeon was in front of me, our noses almost touching. Her eyes glowed a deep blood red, and a white hot agony spread though my body.

I fell to the ground with a yell, and I fought the advancing onset of the darkness of unconsciousness that was trying to set in, and with a mighty effort I shot a shadow ball and hit the Espeon in the forehead, throwing her back towards her group, but the effort drained the last of my energy and I passed out.

I woke up later in a black cell, onyx, which had a door, a toilet, a table and the bed I was lying on. The table had a pitcher of water and a bowl of fruit, as well as a lamp that lit up the small cell. I got up out of the bed and walked to the door, and I quickly learned it was locked. Desperate to get out I used a shadow ball to break down the door, but the door absorbed the attack, so I used another dark type attack, and that too was absorbed. Thinking, I realized that the stone would take any dark type attack I can use, which is why they placed me in this cell, because all they saw me use was dark type moves.

I focused on the energy of fire in my body, and I drew a great breath and released a stream of fire at the door, which became ashy, which means that it could only absorb dark type moves. I used every move I could think of, but the door would not break, not even a crack, I used ground type, rock type, and all the others, the door was made to be strong. I finally lay in my bed, defeated, when it dawned on me, that I needed to warn Pikachu and Nazo!

But I was completely useless right then, I couldn't even leave the room, let alone find and warn my friends, so I laid were I was, wishing I could do anything, anything at all to stop Pikachu and Nazo from coming here. I laid wear I was for a few hours, wishing, praying that a chance to escape would come, when the door to my cell slid open. The Espeon from earlier came in.

"Come with me, and don't try anything funny, because you're not the only person you have to worry about." I followed the Espeon into a big circular chamber, which had eight pedestals that a Pokémon could lay on, six of which wear taken. The Espeon walked up a set of stone steps and took her place next to a Flareon, and the last empty pedestal.

"Who are you?" A Leafeon asked me. "I'm Umbreon." I said nervously, not liking being judged one bit. "Where do you come from?" Asked the Espeon. "I come from Gallade's guild!" I answered, and when I said that the Pokémon, the Eveelutions, began whispering urgently to themselves. After a moment the stopped talking with one another and turned their attention to me.

"Why did Gallade send you here, what is you mission?" The Glaceon questioned me. "He didn't, me and my partner wear investigating a series of kidnappings, and we got a lead that led me here!" I fidgeted as I spoke, not wanting to sit in front of those Pokémon, to make myself look even smaller than I did then. "Does he speak the truth Espeon?" The Flareon asked. The Espeon turned her head and looked at the fire type Pokémon. "Yes, he speaks the truth, he did not lie." She turned her attention back to me.

"How did you get into the city?" She asked. "I just jumped over the gate!" "But how did you get into the city!" The Jolteon questioned. "I walked up to the gate and jumped over it because I couldn't open it!" I was confused as to why I was asked the same question twice. "Maybe he does not understand the question." Vaporeon said. "How did you get into the city and past our curse, the curse should of made it impossible for you to get to us." Vaporeon explained. "I didn't do anything to get here, as I said I walked right up, I didn't have any problem advancing though the forest either, which I found disappointing, as well as weird, because there are bad rumors about this forest." I summed up for the council.

"Hmm, he's not lying, again, but what do we do with him?" Espeon asked her group, while still looking at me. "Maybe we need to consult Umbreon, it would be hard for him to show himself, but he will understand as to why we summon him." Flareon mused. "Maybe, but Flareon, you know it is dangerous to summon him without a tether, and we do not have a dark type strong enough to tether his spirit here for any length of time." Espeon smashed Flareon's idea quickly. "Yes we do," Leafeon said, "and he is standing before us all." Again all the Pokémon looked at me, thinking about things I wouldn't have been able to comprehend back then.

"Can I ask you all a few questions please?" I asked to the group of Pokémon sitting above me. "You may." Espeon granted. "Well, first, where am I?" I looked at Espeon when I asked the question, and she answered. "You are in our council's inner chamber, most Pokémon who come here, don't leave, and so be happy that you have a chance, if only just because of the bizarre circumstances." I Looked around the chamber, and saw that it was in the shape of a half circle, with a single door on the flat wall, which lay behind me. There was two sets of stairs on either side of the walls that led up to the council's podiums, a flame burning behind each member each a different color, a dull brown above a small Eevee who has not spoken to me yet, red for Flareon, water blue for Vaporeon, yellow for Jolteon, green for Leafeon, ice blue for Glaceon, Pink for Espeon, and above the eighth pedestal, the one for Umbreon, was no fire, it was not lit.

"Also, what do you mean it would be hard for Umbreon to show himself?" I asked, this time the shy Eevee spoke up. "You see, it would take a lot of energy that he needs to keep the curse going, and to keep himself conscience, or else he will pass into the void." "Are you shore, because I have talked with him the other night, on my way here." The entre council stared at me as if I had been caught making omelets out of Pokémon eggs, and they started to all talk at once, yelling at me, and at one another.

After a minute of this yelling Espeon stood up and yelled to the entire council to shut up, and they did immediately, she must have been the leader. "I did not sense a lie in what he said, he believes he is telling the truth, and he may, or he may be mistaken, we need to summon Umbreon, and I give permission to do so, as long as the young Pokémon before us agrees to it." "Why would you all need my permission?" I asked. "Because, you will be the tether, you will hold Umbreon's spirit here; you are a mass of energy, from what we saw today." The Eevee said.

"I know you have another question, but you are too nervous to ask it, you wish to know what has become of your companions, do you not." Espeon looked me in the eye as she said that. "Your friends are safe, we have them in separate cells, and we will figure out what to do with them when we know what to do with you." I felt stunned; I knew they wear safe for the moment, but what if I didn't meet the council's standards? "Young Umbreon, do you accept your role as the tether, so we may speak to Umbreon. After a small hesitation, I agreed.

"Then, let us begin now, all you have to do is draw as much of your dark energy into yourself as you can, then you must gentile mold it into a temporary body for Umbreon, we will do the rest." Espeon explained to me.

I began to focus all the power I could summon into my body, and I did as Espeon said and molded it into a body, I made it after my own, after I was satisfied I released the energy body, and as soon as it was out in the open the council surrounded it with their own energy, so it would not dissipate into the air. After a moment my energy mass began to take on individual features, until it looked like a transparent Umbreon. The energies around the shadowy Umbreon disappeared, the energy I created kept together by the Umbreon's will alone. The ghostly Pokémon walked up the stairs and took his place on his pedestal, and the torch above it burst into fantastic black fire, stronger than all the others.

"Hello all, thank you for summing me, because in a moment I would of just appeared myself, it has been to long my friends!" He said happily, his voice even louder and greater than before. "Umbreon, it is nice to talk to you again, but you must know the reason that we asked you to come here today, why did you allow this Umbreon to pass into our walls, as well as his friends?" Espeon asked the spirit. "Because, it is his birth right to be here, and he will balance out the power here, as well as become our biggest aspect in the fight against Gallade and his forces." I watched in stunned silence. "His friends will also be a big help, as all are loyal to him, we must also rescue the kidnapped Pokémon, we know where they are, but we have not been able to act until now!" The Umbreon said. "Wait, what do you mean it is his birth right to be here?" Espeon asked. "I mean that he was born here, that body young Umbreon, wear you born in it? No, let me rephrase that, wear you born in the body you had before, when you wear an Eevee?" I stood stunned for a moment, unable to process what I was asked. "No…. The body that I have, even when I was an Eevee, wasn't born, not like how you all wear, no I didn't hatch out of an egg, I remember my first day of life, when I was pulled out of a river." "Tell us you story." The Umbreon asked, and so I did.

I told them about when Pikachu pulled me out of the river, about when I met Riolu at the restaurant he was working at, and about the school, when I beat the hell out of a bully who made fun of Pikachu because she looked different, about how Pikachu, Riolu and I became an explorer team. I told them that not long after we became a team at Gallade's guild we fell in love, then I told them how I found out Bellossom was a boy, and how I found out Riolu was gay. I then walked them though our first mission, which was to rescue Minim, I told them how I found out wear Minim went, how we eventually made it to fight Alakazam, and how we wear easily over powered, until I evolved. I told them about how we let Plusel and Minim move into the guild because there home burned down, and I described how they acted when we told them we had to leave for another mission, a mission to go save some children who had been kidnapped, and how we befriended a lonely Pichu, named Bambi. I told them how I got though there forest, and why I broke a few of their houses, I told them my entire story up until then.

They stayed quite for a moment, and then the Umbreon said, "No more needs to be known, you must get Riolu here, as well as that little Pichu from the school, and Plusel and Minim too, they are loyal to you, and they are your friends. We will have Riolu and the young brothers here in a few days, while you and Pikachu, as well as Nazo, retrieve Pichu, and any other students you can get to come with you, then we will plan out a way to get the kidnapped Pokémon back, and bring them here, it is time to fight back, we must not let ourselves sit and wait until Gallade and his people decide to take our world!" After his speech the Umbreon vanished.

"Hey!" I yelled out to the counsel, whose members wear to busy watching the black flame die. "How do I know I can trust you people?!" I yelled out. "When you see how Gallade is treating the Pokémon he has kidnapped, you will trust us, I promise you that." The Eevee answered. "Well, when are you going to release Pikachu and Nazo?"

"They already did!" I turned around to see Pikachu and Nazo, looking clean and unharmed.

End of chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will start trying to post these chapters weekly, I mean if the South Park crew can create an entire episode of South Park in a week, then I can wright a chapter in a week. Well, as always, please comment and tell me how you think of the story so far and thank you all who have, like you Chaoz and tinyRyan117. Also, DarkWolfAssassion, you may be right! Please wait for my next chapter, and I can't wait for all of your reviews!


	13. Retrieval Success

Retrieval Success

Espeon's Point of view

I led the council out of Evex forest, for the first time in many a year. Our first mission since the death of the young Eevee, and we could not fail, because we wear leaving to retrieve new allies, and for us to win against Gallade, we would need anyone, and everyone we could get to come with us. I traveled with my pack of Pokémon, not slowing down for anything at all, and within the week we had arrived to Gallade's guild.

"Flareon, create a distraction, start a fire in the training field!" I directed, and in a puff of smoke he was gone. I pointed a paw at the guild, "Vaporeon, destroy the plumbing here, cause the water to back up, the pipes to exploded, have fun with it!" "Lovely!" Vaporeon disappeared into the ground. "Leafeon, take over the remaining plants, and have them lock up the school, don't let anyone in or out except if there with me!" "Got it boss!" Leafeon replied. "Jolteon cut their electricity!" Jolteon smiled. "Now, Glaceon sweetie, freeze the air inside!" I could feel the air around me get drastically colder. "Okay all, I'm gone!" I then teleported myself into the guild.

I sniffed the air, and found Umbreon's sent quickly, it was a strong one. I followed it past the panicking Pokémon, and reached his room with very little effort. I sniffed around the room, until I found another pair of scents that didn't belong to either Pikachu or Umbreon, the scents themselves wear very similar, and the only way I could tell them apart was from the slight salty tang from one of them, they must have been the young brothers Umbreon described.

I followed the scents out into the hallway and into a small grouping of rooms about five minutes away, and just before I opened the door I felt an almighty tremor, and then heard an explosion that would have destroyed my eardrums if not for the fact that I was a leader of Evex. I pushed the door open, and found the young brothers huddled on the bed underneath a blanket to protect against the cold.

"Hey, you two, are you okay?" I called out to the lump under the blanket. "Who's there?!" A small form jumped out from the blanket and stood in front of me, as if challenging me to take a step further. "I am Espeon, and I am here to retrieve you and your brother and take you to your friends Umbreon and Pikachu!" "Don't LIE to us!" The young Pokémon said, and launched an electric attack. From the light of his attack I could see that he was blue, he was the Pokémon Minum, the stronger one of the pair.

I swatted away the attack with no difficulty. "Why do you think I am lying?" I questioned. "Because, Gallade said that Umbreon and Pikachu are gone, that they went into Evex forest, and that there not coming out!" The young Pokémon cried. "Umbreon and Pikachu are fine, they did indeed go into my forest, but Umbreon will find his place on my council, as you and your brother will find your places at his side.

Plusel popped his head out from underneath the blanket, and I focused my psychic energy into my eyes for I could see them better. "So, there okay?" The young pink Pokémon said. "Yes little one, your friends are safe and healthy!" "How can we believe you?" The minim said, wiping his eyes. "Because, I am the head of council at Evex forest, and I have aloud your friends to stay, they are safe, I assure you, now you two must come with me!" I implored the children. "Why do we have to go with you?" Plusel asked as he jumped off the bed and stood next to his brother. "Because, if you are here you two are in danger, and if Pikachu and Umbreon come here, they are in danger!"

"How can we take you on your word, how do we know you aren't lying?!" Interrogated the Plusel. "You have too, if you two stay here, you may be used to hurt Umbreon or Pikachu, you owe them too much to allow that to happen!" I pressed the child "I..I don't know, you're just a stranger, and what's worse is that the guild is under attack!" He countered. "I promise you that your friends are fine, and they will be delighted to see you, as you will be to see them, and don't think you're the only ones who we are going to bring, we also need Bellossom and Riolu, who Umbreon told me about. Umbreon saved you once, trust his judgment again, and come with me." I pushed the little Pokémon over the edge, he started to cry. "So…. There really fine, and alive?!" He sobbed. "Yes, they are." I said kindly. "Fine…we'll go with you." Minum sniffled, then he rubbed his eyes dry and helped his brother out of the bed, who was also drying his eyes and content to go along with his brother. "Now you must take me to Bellossom and Riolu!" "Easy, they sleep in the same room now!"

The brothers lead me to Bellossom and Riolu's room, which was empty, so I sniffed around until I found his scent, as well as the Bellossom's. We followed the scents to an exit out of the guild; were the Riolu and Bellossom wear attacking Leafeon's vines, trying to open a way out. "Riolu! Come here!" Plusel yelled. The Riolu turned his head and trotted over, and the Bellossom was at his heels. "What is it Plusel? And who's this Pokémon?" Questioned the fighting type. "Her name is Espeon, and she said that Pikachu and Umbreon are still alive!" Hope flashed across Riolu's face.

"Alive? Are you shore Espeon?" He asked me. "Yes, they are very much alive, and Gallade knows it too, I am assuming that he told you they wear dead, yes?" "Yes, he did, but why would he lie? And why is the guild under attack?" He wondered. "The only way for us to retrieve you four is to cause a distraction; Gallade would never let powerful bargaining chips like you leave willingly!" I replied nervous because we had been sitting in one place too long.

"And if I say I don't believe you?" He threatened. I stepped forward, and before he could react I placed a paw on his forehead, and showed him my memories of Umbreon and Pikachu. He tottered back and fell onto his butt. "Are you okay?!" Bellossom rushed over to him, and placed a hand on his back. "Ya, I'm fine, I think we should go with this Pokémon, if only to find out what happened to my teammates." He told Bellossom.

I lead the four Pokémon to a discreet exit that I could sense no other Pokémon around. "We're not going to be able to get out though the door, the vines are impossible to break!" Riolu said when I opened the door, and all they could see was thick, green vines covering the doorway. "You underestimate me." I replied. I reached a paw forward and touched the vines, asking them to move aside, and as Noah had parted the sea, I parted the vines.

We stepped past the doorway, and the vines closed in around it, and we made hast towards the spot where I left my companions. Leafeon, Glaceon, and Jolteon where there, the others were still at the guild doing what I had assigned them. "Espeon, sweetie, how did it go?" Glaceon asked me. "It was a success, now I must call the rest of the council to us, so hold tight for a moment." I told the Pokémon around me.

I closed my eyes, and relaxed, looking for the life forces of those who I knew so well, and I found them without much delay. I focused in on their energy, and their energy alone, and I spoke to my council. "Come, the four are safe, we must leave at once!" I waited one second, two, three until they started to reply. "Coming!" Vaporeon purred. "Consider me already there." Replied Flareon, and I opened my eyes. Water flowed in from the ground and formed into Vaporeon. "I'm back, what's taking Flareon now?" She complained. Just when she finished her statement a blazing ball of fire popped into existence next to her and Leafeon, which took the form of Flareon. Leafeon jumped back, to avoid getting burned. "Be careful will you! I burn rather easily!" She complained, playfully batting at him.

"Now, you four, pick one of us and jump onto our backs, we have a rather long way to go, and we can't stop to rest!" I instructed. They each picked one of my council members to ride on, and we were soon away from the guild. We ran for a week and a half because we had to stop for our companions, but not too soon, we wear within the walls of our city.

Umbreon's point of view

Pikachu and I lay in our new bed, in our new suite. The bed was a four poster, in the center of the large bed room. In front of the bed was the door, and a dressier that had been stocked for us, above the dressier was the most advanced TV I had ever seen, it could stream movies, watch any show at any time, and also had a connection to the human's networks and internet. To the right of the bed was a large stained window that had a wonderful view into our own privet garden, which apparently no one will go into because it belongs to the council. On either side of the window where night stands, the stand on the left held a lamp and a few books, while the one on the right held photos of our friends, how the Pokémon of Evex got their paws on them, I will never know.

To the left of the bed rested a fireplace. The fireplace was resting on raised onyx, above the black carpeting. One could lay next to that fireplace without having to touch the carpet, or be too close to the flames. The Fireplace was designed to heat up the entire suite, within just a few minutes.

Pikachu rolled over and wrapped an arm around my curled form, and asked, "When do you think we will see the others again?" I gently nuzzled her face. "Soon, Pikachu, soon, I know you are worried, but the brothers and Riolu, as well as Bellossom, they'll all be fine!" I said, soothing her. "Umbreon, do you think we can trust these Pokémon?" Pikachu asked, worried what will happen from then on out. "I don't know, I think we should go save the kidnapped Pokémon, and then see what happens from there, as far as I am concerned, we need to save them, and we will."

Pikachu sat up, looking sad and worried, "But what if Gallade is bad? I've always wanted to be in a rescue team, and this is how it turns? How can we fight the entire guild?" She was breathing hard. "Pikachu, everything will be fine! We will do what we have to and we will stop the bad guy, we have not failed yet, and I don't plan on letting us fail anytime soon!" I sat up next to her and softly head butted her stomach. "Now, let's go and see what Pokémon do for fun here, okay?" I suggested to my mate. "Okay, I guess it would be good to get our minds off this." Pikachu agreed. She jumped off of the bed and stood beside the door, waiting for me.

We later found a movie theater, playing many of the newest movies, and how they got them while being in seclusion, I will never know. We went in and watched a romantic comedy called "Fire on Water" The movie was about a female Charmander who fell hopelessly in love with a Milotic. It was a very funny movie and seemed to be a great hit with the audience.

Pikachu and I left the move theater after the one move and made our way back to our suite, wear we waited for news in the sitting room. "When do you think they will be back?" Pikachu asked me over the blaring of the T.V. "I don't know, it has to be soon, it's been weeks!" Pikachu and I bickered for a while until a tapping sounded at a window.

Pikachu stood up and moved to the window, and pulled the window open. A young Starly fluttered in, and landed on the T.V. "Excuses me, Pikachu, Umbreon, I have a message for the two of you, you may tell me when you are ready to receive it." The little bird puffed out his chest feathers. "Yes, go ahead, what's the message?" I asked as Pikachu took her seat next to me. "It is this." The bird Pokémon puffed out his chest even more and began to recite a message from memory. "To our good friends Umbreon and Pikachu, we have safely met with you friends, and are currently on our way home, we did not meet any difficulties and I will give you the details when we arrive home, which should be latter this evening. Please be in the inner council chamber when we return, we have much to discuss. I wish you both well, and your friends give their love." The Starly took a few breaths because he said it all in one, and finished his message, "Espeon."

The Starly flew up and flew out of our window. "So, it looks like everyone will be here fine, right?" Pikachu questioned. "Maybe, I hope so." I replied. We later left to go to the council room, shortly before sunset, which lead to the council's meeting chambers. We settled ourselves in the comfortably furnished room. Pikachu perched herself on the lush couch in the back of the rectangular room, near the door, I sat beside her.

The council room was as I stated, rectangular, and neatly furnished. There were four sofas spread out along the room, one in the coroner of each wall. The walls themselves wear painted a light blue, and decorated with many photos and paintings, manly of the stone city. In front of every sofa there was a coffee table that had a small bowl of nuts in it. The carpet where all this rested was a dark shade of blue.

We waited for a little over an hour until the door to the room opened and entered Espeon, alone. "Espeon, wear are the others?" I questioned as soon as she sat down next to me. "There fine, I assigned your friends rooms, and sent them to bed, as well as the rest of the council, and I am here to speak with you two about it." She yawned. "Well, things went off well, we recovered your friends with no harm coming to anyone. Also, did you know that Gallade declared you two dead? Your friends seemed very surprised and shocked when I came in and told them you two wear waiting for them." She said, stifling another yawn. "No, we didn't know that. We haven't been gone long, why would he declare us dead so quickly?" Pikachu probed. "I believe he didn't expect you would live long enough to dispute his claims." She answered.

Espeon slid off the sofa we wear on and started to prowl around to keep herself awake. "Now, for the biggest matter at hand, the council and I have come to an agreement about you Umbreon, we plan to send you to retrieve the kidnapped Pokémon in a week, and you may make a team you can trust, but, afterword, we are going to have you tested, to see if you are worthy of becoming a member of the council, and if you pass the trials, we will have you trained, we will make you even more powerful, as well as train your acolytes." She declared. "Hold on, we don't know if we even trust you yet, and what do you mean acolytes?" I enquired. "And, how would you train us, I heard there is a secret to unfathomable power here, is that true?" Pikachu added. Espeon was silent for a moment before answering. "Yes Pikachu, we do have a secret that can lead to much power, and it will be used when training Umbreon, as well as his acolytes." She confirmed.

"Who are these acolytes?" I quizzed once more. "They are the people you trust most, like your friends, as well as Pikachu here. If you succeed in becoming a member of our council then you may make a team of Pokémon who you can trust, and who trust you." She explained.

"So, the Pokémon I trust most will be trained to fight better, but what else do the acolytes do?" I asked. "They do what you need them to do, and only you are allowed to command them. Now, let us put these discussions to rest for the time being, and allow me to get some rest, and I would advise you two to do the same thing, and you two will be able to see your friends in the morning. I wish you two a good night and good dreams!" Espeon said, and then she left the room to go to bed after we wished her the same. We followed suit and left to go to our rooms.

End of chapter. I am sorry for the wait, I have had one set back after the other, but here it is now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as it was one of the most important yet. I plan on uploading the next chapter before the weekend is up, but no promises! Please give your feedback, thanks for reading!

Here is a short story from our friend fusionwarrior52, all credit for the short bellow belongs to fusionwarrior52, enjoy:

I present,/?/My name is Nazo Lakota, I am a saiyan, who has white goku-like hair, a 6-pack,jade eyes,K-9 teeth, and a friend named Fleesveon, or fleesy .She is a white flying type Eeveelution with black wing on her back, fluffy fur ,curly hair ,and black eyes. Remember that now. "We've been walking for DAYS! When will we STOP?" Fleesy whined pulling my black and red dragon shirt.

"When we get to the Guild, I never regret listening to old wise Pokémon, let alone Mew. "From the looks of these trees, we might be going in the right direction. I was looking for any Pokémon who WASNT a thief. "Can we at least stop for rest?" "QUIT WHINING WOMEN!"I yelled, walking into a wall. She laughed. "That happens every day,and it's STILL funny!" well, that means we're here. "Wait, so far every normal Pokémon we meet they scream and run. And you just mastered Illusion, you should go into your infernape form 'till we meet Gallade. "She said, finding the gate. I did, and opened them.

After a while, Fleesy began groaning. "Hungry! Huuuungry!" "Quit complaining ,for 2 seco-"Another door. An Umbreon, Pikachu, Riolu ,Bellossom, and Zoroark walked out. "Oh, you must be and Fleesy. Please come in! "An old looking Gallade sat us down. "So, I heard from a friend that you'd be coming. How are you?" "Fine, abit hungry but all swell. "We talked forever and he FINALLY let us go. "Fleesy, you go talk with the 5 that walked by us, you can find me in a tree." "Uhg, when aren't you in a tree? Plus, you have the aura reading ability ,I could get lost or worse. "I went with her, again falling for her extremely cute eyes. I bumped into the Zoroark. "Oh hi, my names Nazo. "We said in unison. "Wait, what ?You can't be a Nazo, you don't look like it. "We said again. We started mocking each other, until I deformed. "So you are?" "I'm still Nazo. "We walked to the Umbreon's place. "If there is any trees outback, I'm there. I haven't rested in WEEKS!"I ran back and climbed the tallest tree in sight. And then I fell asleep. But I saw a light in the sky.


	14. The Ruby of Estlaince

The Ruby of Estlaince

After a good night's sleep Pikachu and I were summoned by the council not to long after waking up. "Hello dears, I hope you slept well!" Remarked Vaporeon of the council. Nazo walked into the chambers. "Good morning Neo, Sophie." Nazo greeted us. "How've you been Nazo, we haven't really seen you the past day." Pikachu commented. "I have been exploring this city, when I was called to come here"

"Pikachu, Umbreon!" The three of us turned around to see two bolts of color launch themselves at us, Plusle and Minun. Next entered two more Pokémon we knew. "What's up? How does it feel being alive?" And out strolled our good friends Riolu and his boyfriend Bellossom. We embraced our fellow rescue team members. "What do you how does it feel being alive?" I asked the blue dog like Pokémon. "Gallade told us, everyone in the guild, which the two of you had died, killed by the Pokémon of this forest!" He replied, whipping his eyes. That explained while the two little mice who clung to us were crying unintelligibly.

"The time for your reunion will be later. Now we must talk about the seven of your futures, and I must give you all a history lesson." Espeon said, walking into the chamber. "What lesson?" I asked. "This lesson is about you, about how you died, how you can walk among us now, and about how Gallade and you fit into this all." She stared at me, her eyes showing a mix of pity and regret. "What, how's Neo dead, he seems fine to me?!" Nazo questioned, seemingly disturbed. "What is she talking about Umbreon?" The red mouse asked me. All of the Pokémon in the room except for those on the council and Pikachu had their eyes glued to me, waiting for me to answer.

"I…I'm not sure about the details, but when I was little, I was murdered." The Pokémon of the room looked as if I had told them I had three testacies. "When I was killed, I floated in a world of nothing, until one day Pikachu pulled me out of it, how it happened I don't know." "That's hard to buy Neo!" Nazo had his arms crossed, glaring at me. "Well, it's true." Pikachu remarked. "You see, when I first met him I was sitting at a river, with my feet in the water when the water started to flow backwards, and near me the water turned black, and ice cold, and there, and there he was floating just under the surface in the black water that a moment ago didn't exist, I grabbed his paws, and pulled him out, and when he came out the water changed back and the water started to flow the right way." Pikachu finished her narration of how she had met me.

"What happened with the water is not a surprise to me, when a rift to the spirit world opens it creates distortions in the surrounding area, and the black water that you saw Pikachu was the river of death itself, a never ending flow of purgatory." The psychic Pokémon explained. "Wait, so that's what we have to look forward to after we die!" I exclaimed, I was shocked, and I never would want to go back there. "Yes and no. The place you went to was a purgatory created by Umbreon, which held your spirit until it could be pulled out. So when we die, we can end up there, or even go to heaven or hell, but no soul is meant to be able to come back from death, you're a special case." "Why did I end up in that purgatory then?" I asked, worried about the answer. "That will come with the telling of the tail I wish to tell all of you." She took a deep breath.

"Before you died Umbreon, you lived in this forest. You were a little average looking Eevee, but you showed a degree of power that was outstanding for your age, and we knew you would take the place of Umbreon on the council when you came of age." "Why Umbreon? How did you know what I would evolve into?" I interrupted. "It runs in your family, the ones born with an outstanding amount of power evolve into Umbreons." "My family?" "Yes, you're the son of the last Umbreon on this council, the one who gave his life to protect this forest." I was stunned silent, as was everyone else. "You showed great potential, you got along well with all Pokémon, you showed a brain that is way beyond your years, so we assumed you would end up being the leader of the council when your time came. Well, Gallade, who was once my strongest and most trusted ey, turned, he wanted more power, and you were a possible threat to that, so he killed you. When we found out what he had done we tried to kill him, but he got away. To protect every one of the forest, and the source of the council's power, he put our entire community in a suspended animation state, and kept your soul from passing over, and created an anchor so that when the time came you would be pulled out of death, and that anchor is Pikachu, now he didn't create you Pikachu, instead he created an energy that attached to your soul before you were born, which also explains your distinctive coloring. now when you came back Umbreon, we left our suspended state, and waited for you to come here." The pink Pokémon finished her tale.

"What, what, what, what are you talking about Espeon?" Nazo questioned her. "Just as I said, My acolyte , Gallade, killed Umbreon, and his father put a spell on his soul and on our city." I spoke up, finally getting over my speechlessness. "So, who's my mother?" "She was a Leafeon, who died about a year after you were born." "So, what's going to happen now?" Pikachu asked. "Now, I would like you, Pikachu, Umbreon, Riolu, Bellossom, Plusle and Minun to follow me, and you Nazo please follow Glaceon." She directed. "Come with me honey." We watched the two walk off, Nazo didn't look back once.

"You six come with me." We followed the pink eeveelution into a back room that had its entrance to the back of the room. "Now, what I am about to show the lot of you, must never leave this room, this is something you all must keep secret for your entire lives, this is the source of the council's power." She said. "Then why are you showing us?" I asked. "Because, you will soon be a part of this council, and I know that these Pokémon will be your acolytes." "What about Nazo?" Pikachu asked. "We don't know if we can trust him, he works for the Pokémon we are against, he may be good, but he may not be we will know soon enough, and you can never trust someone who sells there loyalty, like Nazo, he is a hired gard. Now, please, you all must swear never to give this secret away to an enemy or a potential enemy." We all swore.

She led us to a door in the back of the room with no doorknob, but instead a white gem. She focused her psychic energy into the gem, and the door vanished. "This way, watch your step, there's a lot of stairs." She led us past the threshold and we began walking down the stairs. When everyone was past the doorway, the door reappeared, blocking us off from any chance of escape if we needed it. "Why did the door come back?" Plusle asked, a little jittery.

The gem on the door responds to the energy of the council members, then the door dematerializes, and when everyone is past, it comes back so no one can break in, now no more talking until we reach the inner chamber." She led us down the spiral staircase, until we came to another door with a gem inside. Once past that we went down several long hallways until we came to a last door. This door had five gems in it, with one in the center, and the other four surrounding it. She poured her energy into each gem in turn, and led us into a room with a giant gem, a larger version of the stone that Charles gave me, the one that originally belonged to Mew. "This, this is the source of our power, this gem, this gem is called the Ruby of Estlaince, when you place your paw on it and empty all of your energy into it, it will then unleash the boundaries of your soul, making your potential of power thousands of times higher, and quadrupling what you have as of now." She finished explaining the ruby.

"It kinda looks like the ruby on the necklace Charles gave me!" I remarked. "May I see that gem?" She asked, curious. I pulled the necklace out from underneath my scarf and handed it to the female. "Hmm, it is similar, Charles gave this to you?" "Yes, why?" "Well, it might have some kind of tracker or negative effects, but I don't sense any, here's your necklace, did he give one to anyone else?" She inquired. "He gave me a necklace too." Pikachu said, and handed the piece of jewelry over. "Hmm, there's nothing wrong with it, well, here you go." She gave it back. "Now Umbreon, place your paw on the ruby."

I extended my paw towards the giant jewel, not knowing what to expect. When the pads on my left for paw touched the Ruby my vision narrowed, and soon I could not see. My breath came is short gasps as my energy was played with, changed in a way I can't describe. Next came the pain. This pain was unlike anything I had ever felt, I reverberated not just though my body, but my mind, and even my soul. I could feel my tense body tremble from the power, from the changing within me, but I was unable to move away from the gem.

The pain I was experiencing was different than regular pain, it was almost pleasurable, and almost as suddenly as it started, it ended. When the gem's hold on my energy was released I fell to the ground, gasping for air. Espeon helped me to my feet. "Are you okay?" Pikachu worried, she kept a steadying paw on my side. "Yes, he will be fine, it is just how the Ruby affected him, which will be different for all of you, now, Pikachu, it's your turn, just do what your mate did." The pink Pokémon said. "Wait, do we all have to do that?" Plusle asked, worried. "No, you don't have to, but if you don't you would be useless in a battle, Gallade's forces have a way of releasing the boundaries of power, in a much more dangerous way. And how else would you be of any use, we don't have time to train you all, for now, this will have to do."

Pikachu touched the Ruby, and almost immediately went stiff, seemingly unable to move. She stood were she was, trembling, and her fur soaked in sweat in almost no time, one moment she was standing, then the next she was on the ground, her chest heaving. Everyone went, including the brothers, I taking the longest to finish, and Plusle being the quickest, and as Espeon explained to us, the more energy and strength one has, the harder, and longer it takes to unlock your boundaries.

We all felt exhausted afterwards, so Espeon allowed us to go back to our suites, and to lay down for a while. Pikachu and I fell asleep as soon as we laid ourselves down. A few hours later we were woken up by the brothers.

"Get up, come on, get up!" Plusle whined, waking us up. "What is it?" I asked, detangling myself from Pikachu. "We came in to be with the two of you, we've missed you." The pink mouse said. "Jump into bed with us then, but for the love of all sleep, be quite." I said, not unkindly. The two Pokémon came and snuggled against me, and Pikachu wrapped her arms around me, trapping the little furry mice in-between us, the four of us snuggled up. "Hey, how did the two of you get in?" I asked the little Pokémon snuggled up with Pikachu and me. "We just put a paw on your door, like you would; I think it will let any of your acolytes in." "Hmm, I'm going to have to talk to Espeon about that." I remarked. "What don't want someone to come in when you and Pikachu are doing it?" Minun teased, poking me in the belly. "Go to sleep, before I neuter you." I retorted, poking him back, making him giggle. "Hey, Umbreon, Pikachu, do you think we can trust these Pokémon?" Minun asked. "I hope so, but why else would Gallade say that Pikachu and I died?" I replied. We all soon fell asleep, feeling warm and safe.

End of chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! I will upload the next chapter quicker than it took me to upload this one, a lot quicker! Everyone in Illinois, god bless, and I wish the all of you the best, also please comment! I will try to get back onto a regular schedule of uploading, so until next time. Oh, and Fusionwarrior, please send me one of your mini stories so I can tack them on at the end of these! Okay, until next time I give you all my best!

Yours truly and best wishes-

Demiveemon


	15. Doors to hell

Doors of Hell

"It is time to mobilize ourselves, we will have three teams." Espeon said, a week after we had our potential energy released by the Ruby of Estlaince. Everyone including Nazo and the council was present. "Now Alpha team will attack and liberate at the western dorms, Beta team will attack and liberate in the southern dorms, and Delta team will attack and liberate the Northern dorms!" As she spoke she pointed to buildings on a schematic plan.

"Who will the teams be made of?" Nazo asked. "The Alpha team will be with its head Leafeon, then you Nazo, then our Eevee, and Glaceon. Beta team will be made of Umbreon, as the leader, then Pikachu, Flareon, and Jolteon. As for the Delta team the members are Riolu, Bellossom, Vaporeon and with I serving as the leader." She finished giving out the teams of this mission. "HOLD IT! Espeon, do you expect me to follow someone who is not a member of the council and not as strong or experienced as Flareon or me?" Jolteon said, ticked off. "I concur, what if he misleads us, or puts our mission in jeopardy?" Flareon tossed in his two cents. "When I fought with Umbreon when he first arrived I was shocked at the level of power and fighting skill, he could have rivaled many of you on our council then, now as he is one the strongest Pokémon in this room, or very nearly anyhow. As for experience, he has fought before; as you all very well know, and he did give quit a struggle when we captured him and his friends."

"I still don't think he is ready to lead in a mission like this!" Jolteon expressed. "How about this, you can challenge him to a dual, if he wins you will step down and allow him to lead as I wish, but if you win you may lead the Beta team." Reasoned the pink Pokémon. "I like it, and it's a good chance to test the new blood! What do you think kid?" Jolteon asked me. "I don't think we have time to be playing amongst ourselves, but fine, I will, I accept your challenge Jolteon." I stared down my opponent.

We left the briefing room where we were learning of our team arrangements, and headed to a battle field, already surrounded by Pokémon eager to watch a member of the council fight, and Jolteon and I took our places on opposite sides of the field. The roar of the crowd was deafening. "Jolteon, are you ready?" Eevee, our referee, questioned. "Yes, anytime!" He seemed very confident he would win, and I didn't feel very powerful at the moment standing opposed to the striking figure, who already had electricity sparking off of him, causing some of the closer spectators to back away from him. "Now, Umbreon, are you ready." "I hope so." I said, a little too quietly. "What was that you said? "Yeah, I'm ready!" I spoke up, and swallowed my fear. "Now, Espeon, the barrier if you would!" The little Eevee said, and a moment later the outsides of the field turned into a hazy pink, as well as the sky, then it all became clear again. The shield must be to protect the Pokémon watching I reasoned. Eevee left the field, and yelled, "Begin!"

As soon as that word was yelled a flash of lightning speed across the field, aimed at me. A moment before the attack hit me; I jumped under the ground, using the attack Dig. I rooted my way towards Jolteon, and jumped out at him, he jumped to the side, effectively dodging my attack. He shot off a ball of concentrated electricity, which flew at me faster than I thought possible. I shot off a shadow ball to oppose it, hoping the attacks would destroy each other. To my and the audience's surprise my attack shredded though Jolteon's, and hurled towards him. He ducked underneath, with a look of shock on his face, and looked back at the barrier wear my attack had hit, punching a neat hole in it, and sped away into the early evening sky, luckily being at a high angle and missing any unlucky Pokémon, the color drained out of Jolteon's face, and the crowd was dead silent.

After getting over his moment of disbelief he turned towards me, his body crackling with electricity, he charged at me, a Volt Tackle. He covered the distance between us faster that a heartbeat, and acting on instinct I charged up the energy of darkness into my paw, and batted at him as hard as I could in the face, while simultaneously releasing the energy into him. One moment he was in front of me, the next he was gone, I had hit him so hard that his body had flown out of the barrier, and into the crowd. The shield around the filed went down, and after a moment of silence the entire crowed cheered. The entire ordeal took about thirty seconds.

I rushed to my fallen opponent, and found him surrounded by the council. "Will he be alright?" I asked, worried. "He'll be fine; we have ways to fix our own. I'm more worried about you, how do you feel?" Espeon asked. "I'm fine, he didn't hit me once." "That much power without training can be dangerous, we have to teach you to control it, we're lucky I used the barrier to suppress about half of your power at the last moment when I realized Jolteon was completely out matched. We are going to have to talk about this, it is vital that you learn to control your power, which isn't even complete yet, you will still get stronger, but strength can be dangerous." She then spoke to the council. "Please meet me in the chambers," She looked back at me," come as well, and bring your acolytes, we need to think about what we're going to do."

We arrived at the chambers again, and the only Pokémon missing was Jolteon, who we were informed was at his house recuperating, and should be fine in a few days. "Now, what should we do with you Umbreon?" Glaceon remarked. "How about this, we wait a week before we start our operation, and train Umbreon the finer points of attack, and above all how to control his power." Espeon suggested. "There's no way we can teach him all that in a week!" Vaporeon exclaimed. "I know, but we can teach him how to control his power! That's what must be done now!" "Who will guide him then? We can't use the power of darkness like he can; we are all inadequate to teach him." Eevee tossed out. "We will let our Umbreon teach him." Espeon said.

"How? He's dead, and can't come back easily!" Flareon said. "I have spoken with him, he wanted to give instruction to Umbreon after the mission was over and done with, but we can't wait that long, the power he has is a danger to all around him, he will agree to this!" She finished. "How can he teach me, in such a short time?" I asked. "Did you know Pokémon of the darkness who are strong enough can separate there soul from there body? And the fact that you have already died once will probably help you with it, if you haven't done it before." Explained Espeon.

"How will we call him over?" I asked. "We won't, you will. What must be done is you must light the torch above his spot, and lay in his seat, were you will project your soul, you will meet him in the spirit world." She explained.

I walked up to the council, and took the last, empty seat(not Jolteon's,) and sat down. "How do I light it?" I asked no one in particular. "Just focus your energy into it, as if you wear going to release it to attack, but instead let it flow into the torch." Leafeon instructed me. I focused my energy into my chest, and placed a paw on the bottom of the torch. I pushed the energy from my chest and into the torch, causing a black flame to roar up from it, scorching the wall behind it, and making the black iron brackets it was held in wilt from the heat. (Each torches' brackets was the color of its element.)

As soon as I removed my paw the flame died down into a more manageable size. "Well, that was a little shocking, well, now just lay were you are, and try to relax." Espeon said. "Will he be okay?" Pikachu asked Espeon, my other friends had been led out before I had lit the torch. "Yes, he will be fine, he will be in the care of the strongest, and smartest Pokémon I have ever met, and not to mention his father." She consoled. "Now, lay down, and close your eyes, and try to relax, and try to distance yourself from reality." She told me. "Think of nothing, and relax, allow no thoughts to enter your mind." I did as she instructed, and tried to clear my mind.

"Now, focus on your breathing, in…..out….in…..out…..in…..out…in….out…..in….out." We did that for a while until my limbs began to feel fuzzy. "Soon, soon you will begin to feel as if your body is vibrating, just relax and allow it to happen, it means you are almost out, just let it happen." I did as she said and relaxed. "Now, Umbreon, stand up, but not with your body, but with your mind, imagine your soul standing up and leaving your body." I did as she instructed. "Now open your eyes." Her voice sounded distant, but I still opened them.

Everything looked weird. The Pokémon of the room had stopped moving, and breathing. I was shocked, were they okay? What about Pikachu? "Relax, and look next to you." Came a familiar voice, and I did as it said, and to my shock, lying next to where I was, was me! "Come with me now, we must talk, no?" I turned around, and to my shock I saw an Umbreon, he had a normal coloring, except his rings were a brilliant purple.

"I am the last Umbreon to serve on the council, I am your father." "You look different than last time I saw you." I remarked, pointing out his purple rings. "Yes, because I was summoned to an energy body, this is how I truly look, now, come with me." He started to walk off, I followed him. We walked to the door of the council chamber, and he opened it, but instead of the hallway that it leads to there was nothing, just black. "What is that?" I asked a little scared. "This is the door to death, it can lead any were in this world." He told me, than he walked in. Hesitantly, I followed him. We kept on walking for an unknown amount of time, until he stopped walking, I bumped into him. "It is time to tell you about how this world works. First, you should know time works differently here, in a year here, only a hour passes there, and I plan on keeping you here for a week's worth of living time." He told me. "WAIT! An hour there is a year here, and you are going to keep me for a week?! That's over a hundred years!" I said, august. "Yes, I know, it is in fact 168 years, but don't worry, you won't be lonely, I have asked Espeon to help your acolytes project, so they may train with you, so by the time the all of you are done, you will be second to none." He told me. Stunned I asked him" Where will we meet them?" "I shall fetch them, just wait here." And with that an entire world sprang up around us, trees, water, grass, sky, everything, including a cabin. "Stay in the cabin until I return."

I open the door to the cabin, and to my surprise, it was much larger on the inside. I sat on a sofa near a blazing fireplace, enjoying the heat. I sat there for what felt like forever, getting bored I decided to explore the building a little, and soon found a hallway with a bunch of labeled doors, with one of them with my name and Pikachu's on it, and another with Bellossom's and Riolu's. And yet another with the brothers' name. I peeked into these rooms, and found nothing of interest; they all looked alike, and were small, with one bed. They all shared a medium sized bathroom. As I was checking out the bathroom I heard the front door open.

I hurried to my friends, and mate, and found them all looking a little baffled. "So, how exactly did we get here?" Minun asked. "The tea that you drank was special, it induced a state that allowed you all to leave your bodies, and come here." The older Umbreon said. "Now, the time you all will spend here will be only a week in the physical world, but here it will be like 168 years, so we have plenty of time to train you all in what must be done. The first thing we will start on is fine power control, then power improvement and physical strength." He informed. "Wait, will any of this carry over to our physical selves?" Riolu asked. "Yes, all of it will, or else, why would you be here?" He replied.

That is how our time in the nether world began. We soon started to train; most of it was difficult, like our first exercise to have more control over our power, three rocks were lined up, and we had to destroy the two on the sides, without damaging the middle one, and we couldn't use an attack, instead we had to use a general blast of energy, and we could only use one to destroy the two rocks, it had to be done at the same time. Pikachu had the easiest time with this; she had it down within a few days, while it took me several weeks.

We then did an exercise to increase our attack power, we would attack over and over again into the void of nothingness, which would appear when we wanted, and I was soon able to feel myself getting stronger, and the brothers also appeared to be improving. Once all of us had grown accustom to this exercise, he showed us the next one, which was lugging big rocks around in a sled like thing. As time went on, he kept pilling on more and more rocks, Riolu and I had a particularly easy time with this, the brothers on the other hand had a lot of difficulty.

Time passed, and we continued to do as we were instructed, and we continued to improve in all aspects he wanted us to, we were becoming stronger, faster, and more powerful, and before we knew it the first year had passed. Time worked differently there, we couldn't feel its passing, which proved odd, it wasn't an comfortable thing, because time was passing here, without our noticing.

"The lot of you come with me." The purple ringed Umbreon demanded. We followed him to the outside of our cabin, wear he began to give us a lecture (he did this a lot.) "Now, as you all must now know, this world reacts to how you feel, what you want, and what you think. (We did learn that, within the first week when Plusle had a nightmare, and we wear chased around by some unholy looking man beast for the next week.) "Now," He continued, "You all must learn to master your thoughts, and feelings, and to do so, I will place you all into your own individualized hell, where all of your bad thoughts become reality, and all of your good ones become twisted and distorted, and where all of your worst nightmares dwell, ready to pounce on you, and take your sanity, and life." He told us.

"What! What are you going to do?!" Riolu asked, as shocked as the rest of us. "You're all going to spend some time in Hell, where there is nothing but yourself, and your personal demons!" He informed all of us. "What, how will that help us?" Bellossom and Pikachu asked, at nearly the same time. "Do you all know the types that psychic Pokémon are weak too?" He asked us, waiting for an answer. "Bug, Dark, and the Ghost types, right?" I asked. "Yes, now, do you know why there are weak against those types?" Because, Dark and Ghost types are kinda opposite of Psychic types." Minun said, in a tone that betrayed his own doubt. "Are you asking, or telling me Minun?" The older Pokémon asked. "Umm, telling!" Minun replied.

"What happed to the Bug type?" He asked the little blue mouse. "Umm, I don't know, it doesn't fit in does it?" Minun asked, a little confused. "It does fit in, when you can tell me why they are weak to those types, and when you are no longer afraid of your little slice of Hell, than you have passed and finished the next part of your training." He informed us. "When do we start?" I asked, hoping we would have some time to prepare ourselves. "Now, oh, and Riolu, as well as you Umbreon, you must not look at the auras of the places and things that you will see down there, it is vital that you don't, because if you do, it may kill you, that knowledge is not for the living." He informed us. "Hey, how did you know I can sometimes see auroras? And why shouldn't we look into them?" I asked. "I know because I can see yours Umbreon, and it leaves a distinctive mark on you, and I also know how you can drift into the reminisces of energy left behind by life, that's how you found Minun, am I wrong?" My father questioned. "N…no, no you're not, that is how I located him, so, that reminisces of energy, are what is left over from a person's aura, right? I haven't done that in a long time, and I haven't looked at anyone's aura for a while either, it just wasn't, and isn't the easiest thing for me to do." I replied.

"Hmm, is that so? Well, in any case, don't try it while doing this training, and when it is over and done with I will help you with using that ability, it will come in handy in the future." He promised me. "Oh, wouldn't it be better to send Plusle and Minun in together? The two work best together, and it would be better for them, because they are support Pokémon by nature, they should be able to work together as best as possible!" Pikachu reasoned, thinking it was better if the two remained together. "Hmm, it would be difficult for me to do, but perhaps your right Pikachu, I will see what I can do." He promised. He then started to lead us away from the cabin and its cozy surroundings.

We followed him for several hours, and the father we went, the more fuzzy things became around the edges, and colors dulled until they were mere mockeries of themselves. "What's happing to everything?!" I asked, noticing not only were colors looking duller, but the plants and even the ground were beginning to distort into more menacing remembrances of themselves.

"That cabin we have been staying at, and the land it is on is a memory, my memory, but now that we left, our minds are desperately trying to fill in the blanks about where we are, and in a way by trying to imagine a new place, they are forgetting what nature looks like, hence the bizarre surroundings, and because you all are worried about what you're going to do, it takes on a menacing look, to fit in with your states of mind." He explained.

"I don't get it!" I complained, at the others agreed. "Doesn't worry about it now, you will all know soon enough." Was his answer he gave us. We walked on for a while more, and our surroundings got more and more twisted, and I saw shadows and figures out of the corner of my eyes, and I assumed the others were as well, for how much they were fidgeting.

"We've arrived." He stated when we have reached the end of what must have been reality. "Hold, up, were the wall of black come from!" I yelped, shocked because what looked like miles and miles of land suddenly dissipated in front of us, leaving nothing, but an empty void. "We have reached the boundaries of your minds. Once you all enter here, you will come out forever different, wiser, and more powerful, but also changed." When the older Umbreon said those words six doors appeared, each with a name plate, one for us all. "You all must enter through your own door, but you will meet up with each other on the other side when, if, it is needed for your development. If not, you may be alone the entire time, or you all may be together after a few days, even I don't know what will happen from here." He told us.

"You don't?" Bellossom asked, worried. "It's different for everyone, and every time, but know this, all of you, freedom comes when you no longer fear your fear, and as I said before, do not use the power of aura, and Plusle and Minun, you two will be together from the start, now, it is time to begin!" He suddenly yelled the last word, and the doors with our names, floating in the void, just off of the land, flung themselves open, and ropes shot out of there depths, wrapping and twisting with the Pokémon that the door was labeled for, including my father, from my door, but those ropes melted into nothing as soon as they touched him. We all struggled against the bindings, but could not budge them, and we wear all soon pulled into our own Hells.

End of chapter!

What will happen to our heroes now? Will they survive this? Stay tuned!

Please comment as always, and I thank all of my readers, I wish the best for all of you! For those of you who are doing your finals in schools, you all will do great, and good luck, you're smarter than you probably give yourselves credit for! And now, here's a short story from my good friend Fusionwarrior52, also, you should go check his stories out, like me, he has been working hard to create something so that everyone may enjoy it! So please hop on over to his site and take a gander at what he has to offer, (if you do Umbreon will give you a hug, and Pikachu will give you a cookie!) And now without further ado, here is his short story!

Anger hits like an anvil

Nazo POV~

It was late, I decided to explore again. I made friends with the baker; he said my skills were as great as his in baking sweets. He is probably the only one in this whole city who doesn't growl or glare daggers at me. Of course, everything I made was only set on display to bring in more customers, but if they knew I made them, he'd be out of business. Then, the unthinkable happened. A customer wanted my Lum berry pie that was out on display, AND he wants to meet the baker of the pie. I already had my energy closed, and I can't bring it up to change shape.

I presented the pie, slowly walking to avoid attention, and placed the pie on the Eevee's table. I tried to make it look normal by standing by the Baker in the kitchen. I heard something say, ' This is the most delicious pie I've ever had! I must meet the cook!' I gulped, walking up to the Eevee, and told him I made it.

What happened next made my blood boil. He gasped at the sight of me. He looked at the pie, then at me.

"You made this pie?" He asked, pointing at it. I gulped and nodded.

"How repulsive! I never want to see this pie again!" He slid it into the garbage, like it was trash. Then he looked at me.

"I am a food critic, and partially a health inspector. I declare this place unable to meet its health standards, and shall close it until further notice." He said forcefully.

"But what about the people who like my baking, so far I've been making the specials, the birthday cakes, and the pies that everyone enjoys!" My eye twitched in anger.

" Well, what do you think people, is his cooking good, or not." Everyone said no, and threw away their specialty cakes and pies.

As said earlier, my blood boiled, I felt so mad, not even Umbreon could take me down. Before my rage completely took over, I put the baker outside. Now then, I apologized at the horror he was about to see, and promised to fix all damages to the shop. Then I turned, and let lose all the chain I had on my anger. The destruction was devastating, tables were ripped to shreds, and the counter was shattered, there were holes in the walls where Eevee's and Eeveelutions were thrown out off. The door was held on one hinge. And I was there, fixing all of it, repainting walls, adding marble to the counter and putting stuffing in the ripped chairs.

I really hate terrible critics.

Hey, a quick message from me Fusion. I have been making stories, and I would love it for you guys to check them out. Thanks!

~Fusion~


	16. sight

Note to reader- Sorry about how long it has been sense I last updated, also, I have rolled back some chapters, so this is the new chapter 16! because I didn't like where the story was heading, so please, read the chapter before this to refresh yourself!

Sight

Umbreon POV

Ropes shot out of the doors and bound themselves around us. We didn't even have time to struggle or feel any fear; I was pulled into the depths of the door marked with my name in an instant. The next thing I knew I was deposited in the middle of nowhere, I fell on my back. My surroundings where bland, just long dry grass, nothing else was visible, no trees, rocks, or hills, it was quite unsettling. The sun was in the middle of the sky, heating up the savanna I was trapped in, I would say it was around noon when I found myself there.

I rose to my feet and started to wonder, I had no destination in mind, so I decided to let my feet take me wherever they decided. I walked for what felt like hours, but must have been minuets, when the faint smell of smoke assaulted my nose. With nothing else to do and with no destination in mind, I decided to follow my nose. After traveling for little over a half hour I stumbled upon an old little stone hut.

I knocked on the door to the building, hoping somebody would tell me where we are, or what was going on. I waited in vain for several minutes; disappointed, I let myself in. It was a two room home, the main room which doubled as the bedroom and kitchen, and the bathroom. In the main room there was a small mat that acted as a bed, a hearth with a fire burning, and a simple rug resting upon the wooden floors. I briefly wondered where the wood had come from.

Not knowing what I should do from there, I decided to search the hut. I started my search in the main room. I scanned the around me, looking for anything unusual or useful, I couldn't find anything. I left the room and entered the bathroom, to find a whole lot of nothing. I left, and plopped down on the mat in the main room. When I moved myself on the mat, I could feel something scratching my belly, exited, I jumped up and pulled up the blanket, it was a letter! I tore it open without any reserve.

Dear Umbreon,

If you don't know it already, you are in a world that will do anything it can to test you and inhibit you, and everyone who inhabits it. What you experience may be tailored for you, but everyone you meet, everything you do is real, you can hurt or help these Pokémon, and what they feel is real, remember that, I wish you luck and success.

Yours truly- Your father.

P.S. When you leave the cabin the world outside will have changed, and you will not be able to come back, but leave you must. Oh, and that world is not in your power to control, it is not your mind, think of the cabin as a way station or halfway house, in-between your mind, and the collective awareness of all living things.

After reading the letter I stood up and began to pace. Thinking, I decided to leave and face whatever I had to when it came up, to deal with whatever problem came when it happened. I opened the door and I was stunned at what I saw, I stepped out. I was standing on a black onyx floor, in a completely black world, but light wasn't a problem, no, giant windows floating everywhere light the place up well. I walked up to one of the windows, and found to my surprise they were more like movie screens, but instead of rolling the newest flick, they were projecting my memories!

The one I was watching was something I remembered well, it was when I first mated with Pikachu. I could see her body bouncing up and down on top of me, I could see a little of Riolu, I'm still thankful that he was asleep and didn't wake up!

On an impulse I reached out a paw and touched the screen, and next thing I know I'm reliving the experience. I could feel Pikachu on top of me; I could feel her fur in my little paws. I was smelling her again, the sweat in her fur, in mine. I could feel everything from that time! As the memory progressed and we finished I was released from its hold, none the worse for wear.

I walked among my memories, enjoying reliving some of my experiences in this creepy place; I walked among the memories for a while until out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow flicker. I turned toward where I saw it, but it was gone.

I headed towards the area where I saw it, and found nothing other than the memory windows that floated in the space what I had wrongly assumed was my mind, despite the explanation of my father. I walked along the rows of memories, until abruptly, they stopped. The last window in the last window was a peculiar one. Inside was darkness, no memory, just darkness. I assumed it perhaps was place holder of sorts for my next memory.

I reached a paw towards its black depths, wondering what would happen if I touched it, would I be sucked into it? Or would nothing happen? Would I perhaps see the future? Stupidly I allowed my paw to come into contact with this dark window, this memory of what is yet to happen. It changed me; it changed my perspective on the entire world as I know it.

As the other windows had done I was sucked in to it, but this was a memory of the future, the future of all life, our shared destiny, it was a memory of death. Time seemed to slow down; sounds became slow and deep, eerie.

Around me was a void, void of color, of happiness and hope, and all I could hear was screams, wails, and cries of many souls who had died, who now where wandering in an unforgotting, unforgiving void of decay. This, I realized, was where we go when we die, it was worse than what I remember of my own fuzzy sprite state. I looked around in the darkness, hating that I was able to see, hating what I was seeing.

With me there was an uncountable amount of souls, that of Pokémon, humans, and many, many other creatures I couldn't identify. I knew without a doubt that all that died would find their way here, at that moment I came to hate life, to hate that it ended, and to hate what happens afterwards. As I floated along in the vacuum of rot and despair I could feel my heart hardening, becoming cold, calculating, WRONG!

The fear I felt was tangible, I could taste it in the air. I had to get out and back into the world, and I would do anything to do it, anything! As if an answer my wish a new window appeared, one of golden light and I lunged for it. The moment my paws grabbed the sides of the window, countless dead hands grabbed me, trying to desperately pull themselves out, using me as a ladder, to leave the world we were in.

I kicked as hard as I could, I couldn't take these creatures with me, I would never be able to get out I knew. I kicked and felled about, trying to get the rotting hands to dislodge from me, and with a great final heave I pulled myself from the void and me alone. I laid on the ground near the window, my chest heaving, and my mind threatening to unravel, I pawed at my closed eyes, wishing I could gouge out my new knowledge, I wished to never see the world again, I wanted nothing more than to destroy my eyes as the great Oedipus had done, but I was far to cowardly to do so.

I stayed in my feeble state for far too long, sobbing and blubbering like a baby until finally my pride made me get to my feet; I turned tail, and found myself face to face with another window. With nothing else to do, and no wear else to go, I stepped in. Once I was on the other side I found myself in a Greek styled room, with no entrances or exits, the room was made of white milky marble, with many great pillars connecting the ceiling with the floor. On the pillars and walls, every few feet, there were flickering torchers that gave of a warming light. About half way across the room I saw the shadow that I had seen in the room that was full of windows. It ran across the room at an alarming pace and pounced at me!

Pikachu POV

After being deposited into a snow bank by the door that had shot ropes at me I started to wonder, not sure what I should do, I didn't know where to go, or what to look for, but I felt I would find it eventually.

I wondered aimlessly in the white wasteland, I couldn't find anything, or anyone; the place I was in was dead, with only the freezing snow to give me company. On and on I walked, I darned not stop, for if I did I knew I would freeze to death!

I trekked my way in the cold for a while, until I came upon the dead shell of a town, like the rest of the surrounding land it was blanketed in a coating of the powder, but the snow here was mixed in with ash and rust from the buildings it coated. I walked into the town, unsettled from the atmosphere of despair that seemed to coat the place like a stubborn layer of paint.

I stopped at the first house I saw, and entered its rotting depths. The building was two stories, the walls were standing, but only just and I would never trust the stairs. I looked around the ground floor, trying to see if I could find anything of any use to me, a blanket, or maybe some canned food, but I couldn't get my paws on anything, and the blanket I did find in a linen closet was so moth eaten and old it would have been worse than no use to me.

I decided to leave the town and walk around it, for the longer I was in it, the more unease that crushed down upon my soul. I turned tail and headed towards the entrance to the town, and left. I left the path and walked around the dead town, without any problem other than the cold, and an hour and a half later I found the path once more.

I found even more towns as I walked along the frozen path, all of which gave off the same sense of dread as the first one, I avoided them all. Mile after mile my frost bitten paws ate up, and yet I didn't see any signs of life, only death. I walked in the frozen land until nightfall, I could no longer go on, I had to rest and create a fire!

I gathered as best as I could any sticks and logs that dotted the lands around me. I arranged the sticks in a teepee shape, and with a little of my electricity got a fire going. Relief soon flooded my shivering body, and soon, stupidly, I feel asleep.

Umbreon's POV

The shadow lunged at me, and I recoiled back. The shadow's teeth snapped at my neck, trying to get a taste of my blood, I pushed it off of me with a mighty shove. The thing stumbled off of me, and I got my first good look at it. It was an Umbreon, just as I am, it, or rather he, had extremely dark fur, as close to the night sky's color as mine was to the color of fresh snow! His rings burned with a brilliant purple light. He walked towards me, and in a rough, but familiar voice he said to me,

"Do you know who I am?"

"No, of course not!" I yelled back, retreating as he came closer my lips pulled back in a snarl.

"That's a disappointment; I thought you were smarter than that, well, do you at least know what that world you just visited is?" His voice scratched out. He had stopped advancing.

"No, I don't!" I replied.

"Well, guess." He suggested.

"Hell?"

"Are you asking?"

"No, yes?" I was getting confused; I didn't know what he wanted from me, I was wary of him, he knew about that hellish world, and he knew that I had seen it!

"Well, you're right, that is hell," He finalized, "But who goes to hell, sinners? Killers or rapists? Tell me Umbreon, Neo, Eevee, just who goes to hell?"

"Why did you call me Neo?!" I was shocked at the fact that he knew me by that name, the only Pokémon who called me that were the school Pokémon, like Bambi the Pichu.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine." He replied, he laid down on the ground where he was standing, he rested his head on his folded paws.

"Bad people and Pokémon!" I told him. I remained standing, still ready to fight if he attacked, but still curious at what his point was.

"Who else?" He inquired.

"What do you mean who else?" I asked, feeling unease in the pit of my stomach.

"Just that, who goes to hell other than bad people and Pokémon?" He explained.

"N..no one!" I stuttered, knowing I was fooling no one, let alone myself.

"Oh, you know as well as I do who else ends up in that cursed world, refusing to say it won't make it any less true, all you are doing now is lying to yourself." He said with an unbelievable amount of patients in his voice.

"What about Heaven," I yelled, "don't the good people and Pokémon get to go there?!"

"Yes, they did, but alas, its gates have closed!" After he spoke those words he rose up and in one fluid movement he jumped at me. I focused my psychic powers to try to stop him, but they failed me, he landed atop of me and we rolled along the ground, after several moments I got atop of him, I pinned his forelegs.

"Do you know who I am now?" he asked, seemingly only mildly interested.

"Of course not!" I yelled, "How could I know you?!"

"Tell me, do you know where we are now? Or do you know where that room filled with those memories is?" He asked, his voice sounding as if he was a tutoring me.

"My mind. Where else could those memories be?" I explained. The body under me began to shiver and dissolve, tendrils of black snaked their way up and around me, in moments I was by myself, stupefied at what had just happened. I followed the ribbons of black with my eyes; they solidified back into the Umbreon.

"Why would you think that place was your mind? Just because it held your memories? Then tell me, what was that last window, the one that took you to that horrible place?" The newly freed dark type quizzed me. I was speechless.

"Well, let me tell you what that place was, that place was the collective memory of sanity, of all senate beings, humans, Pokémon, angles, demons, every one of them. That place isn't your mind, no its more like a giant liberty, and because your you, you got to see your own memories, but if you wanted, you could see Pikachu's, Bambi's, the brothers, or Riolu and Bellossom's, any bodies you could think of! Do you get it now Umbreon? Are you starting to understand?" He began to advance towards me, and I began to back away, something about him creeped me out, I started to hate him, I don't understand why, but I did.

"W..who are you?!" I called to him. He stopped walking, he locked his extremely familiar eyes onto my own.

He crooked his head to the side, "You still don't know? You can't tell who I am?" He looked sad when he said those words.

"No, of course I don't, I've never met you before!" I yelled, resisting an overwhelming urge to flee from this Pokémon.

"You do know me, you know me as well as you know yourself, or almost anyway. I'm you, I'm you before you drowned, I'm what you have hidden from yourself, I am your emotions, your love, lust, hate, joy, I am also your instincts, your fear, hunger, sexual drive! The only difference between you and me is experiences, I am you, as you should be, dead!" He explained in a level voice, I hated him.

"You can't be me, I'm me! If you're me, why isn't your fur white? Why don't you have a cresedent moon on your forehead?!" I screamed at him.

"It's simple." He began to advance towards me again, "I am your instincts, your emotions and drives, I am not your experiences, your white fur, and the moon came from your experiences, I did not rise from the dead as you did!" He jumped at me, his teeth snapping in the air, awaiting the chance to rip into my flesh.

Pikachu POV

I woke the next morning freezing. The fire I had made was completely burnt out, I knew I had to get moving and warm myself up or I would end up as a corpse. I forced my freezing and aching body up and began to move, I lumbered along, with no destination in mind, I just knew I had to keep moving, or die.

I kept moving at my crawling pace all day, barley able to keep my eyes open, I was way past feeling cold, I was numb, hunger was also gone, and I couldn't feel my paws at all, I was at that time a walking corpse. Around sundown, I collapsed and was not able to get back up, I passed out where I had fallen. Nothing but death awaited me anymore.

Minun POV

My little brother and I woke to find ourselves in frozen tundra; wind would blow across, creating pretty, but freezing gusts of snow and ice. We walked paw in paw for a while, huddled together to keep warm, until we found ourselves outside a small, but cozy town, we didn't understand how we got there, but we didn't care, we were freezing . We walked into the town limits, and almost immediately we were surrounded by concerned Pokémon. We were hustled one way and the other, we were unable to comprehend what was going on, but we felt comforted by the fact that none of the Pokémon seemed mean, and they only wanted to help us. The town's Pokémon soon had us in there inn. They gave us a hot bath (which we loved, and it had bubbles!) After the bath they fed us, and gave us a bed in there smallest room, we were soon comfortable and warm, I fell asleep with Plusle in my arms.

We woke late the next morning; we detangled ourselves and had our respective turns in the bathroom, and left the room. The inn was a simple wooden structure, two floors, the top, which we wear on, was filled with rooms, and when we found our way downstairs we found out it was a bar. When we entered a voice called out,

"Yo! Freeloaders, how ya' two doin'?" The voice belonged to a ruff looking Charmilion.

Felling more than a little shy I replied, "W..were fine sir, thank you for taking us in, ummm, wear are we?" My voice quivered, and was too quiet for my liking.

" No need to be shy kidd'o, don't thank me, thank the boss, he was the un' to take the two of you here, I just fed ya', speaking of food, sit your rumps down, let's get some warm food in the two of ya'! Oh never call me sir gain' sirs my pop, not me, got it?" We said we did. We sat down and not five minutes later we had two plates of delicious looking food in front of us.

"Umm, we don't have money to pay for all of this!" I was feeling nervous about all of the stuff we had gotten I felt like I was on the verge of tears, we didn't care the last night, we were cold and exhasted, but now that I could think strait, I was scared

"Don't worry about it lil' guy, it's on the house, now eat up or I'm gonna' have ya' spanked by a Golem!" And we did. After eating we resumed talking.

"So, where is this?" My little brother asked a little shyly

"Oh, this er' is the good ol' town o' Olive, it may be small, but the Pokémon er' are as nice as pumpkin pie!" He explained, "So what pray tell, are two we' little mice like yourselves doin' in these snowy parts?"

"It's a long story." I said, not wanting to tell him that I believed his entire existence was a sort of test for us.

"We have time kiddo." He said.

I sat there for a moment, pawing at my ear, trying to think of something to say, thankfully Plusle saved me. The charmilin leaned forward.

"Were looking for some for some friends, so we have to leave soon!" He half lied, his voice gaining confidence.

"With no supplies? You two don't got even a blanket and a can o' beans between the two o' yous! Who're you lookin' for?" He asked.

"A couple of Pokémon," I started, "An Umbreon, A Pikachu, a Riolu, and a Bellossom. I explained.

"Do you know where these friends o' yours are?" He asked while handing Plusle a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"Not entirely, we know there around here, and if we continue the way we were heading we'll find them." My brother explained.

"Hmm, if you'll got your hearts set on findin' your pals, we can give the two of you some supplies, nothing' fancy mind you, but it's better than what ya' got now, which is zip!" The kindly fire type promised.

We spent the rest of that day in the inn, relaxing in there baths, and preparing for the next day's walk. As promised the charmilion provided us with two bags with some essentials: blankets, a single sleeping bag because "Its warmer if the two of ya' are snuggled up together." Also in the bags were a kit to start fires, water, some canned food, and a metal canteen. After getting ready for the departure the next day Plusle and I snuggled into bed together and fell asleep.

When morning came we said our goodbyes to the kindly charmilion, who gave us each a small bottle of whisky, which he gave a warning about, "Now, don't go and drink this unless you two are frezzen' your tails off and you got icicles commin' out of your rumps, it'll warm ye' cores up, but it aint' good for ya!" We soon took our leave. The air was cold, but our spirits were high, and we left the small town. We traveled the entire day, passing the canteen between us regularly trying to stay hydrated, and stuffing snow into it when it was empty, to reserve our water, we didn't know how long we would have readily available water. We moved all day, only stopping to eat a little and to pee. We kept on moving until sundown until we decided to make a small camp.

I started to work on setting things out, and I sent Plusle off to find fire wood, not too long later I hered his blood curling scream! I bolted to my brother's side, and was surprised to find he was crouching over a body, the body of our friend Pikachu.

Umbreon's POV

The Umbreon's body collided with mine, and we fell to the ground. We rolled around, trying to gain an advantage over the other, we rolled and rolled, scratched and bight without much success. After a little while of doing this, the other Umbreon ended up on top. He clawed at my face and bight at my neck, I could feel his claws breaking my flesh gouging my chest and belly and his teeth pricing my jugular. I bucked around; desperate to get him off of me, desperately I charged up a shadow ball and shot it off despite the fact it was unstable, it blew up on contact with the other Umbreon throwing him off me, and burning me, I was up and on my paws in a moment, I lunged at him. I crunched his flesh in my mouth, and was thrilled when I tasted his blood, he yelled out from the pain. We rolled around on the stone floor for a while more, with me clawing and ripping into his flesh, we'd both given up on using any technique. We kept dancing our deadly dance until the other Umbreon's body gave out, he collapsed into a motionless heap without so much as single breath on his lips.

I was surprised, had he died? What was going on? Surely I hadn't killed him! We weren't fighting that hard, wear we? I placed my ear above his nose, nothing; I placed my head on his chest, nothing. He was dead. Gone. I stepped back from the body, shocked, appalled at what I had done, that I sent someone to that hell hole I had escaped from not too long ago.

"Oh, look at that, you've killed me." His voice floated from everywhere, sounding bored, not mad, not scared, but bored.

"W…what's going on?" I was scared, I was circling around, trying to find the source of his voice, because I knew it wasn't coming from his body. "You killed me, maybe not on purpose, but, you did, congrats, well done, good for you! Now, because you're so pretty, I'm going to open an portal to wear you have to go to now, you can stay here for as long as you want, but you have somewhere to be, I'll be seeing you later pretty boy, maybe next time I can kill you!" His voice disappeared. I turned around, and I was no longer in the Greek styled room, instead I was out in a winter wasteland, the air was freezing, the ground was even colder, my paws were freezing already, with nothing else to do I began to walk.

I moved along the frozen landscape, the sun was at its zenith, and it was starting to darken, I walked, hoping to find a place to bunk for the night, hoping I didn't have nightmares that were too bad. I walked on the icy land, happy about the fact I that I can see in the dark, because I wondered for hours, unable to find a tree or bush to sleep in.

At what I would assume to be midnight, I smelt smoke. I followed the sent, and in the distance I could see several forms surrounding a camp fire. I followed the light, and as I got closer my astonishment grew, I couldn't believe my eyes, how could it be possible? Was I really seeing what I was seeing? Was it a part of this trial my father had put us into? Had my mind finally cracked? I crept closer, using the darkness to conceal me, there would be no way any of the three Pokémon would be able to see me, even if their eyes could see beyond the firelight.

I crept as close to the camp as I dared, and watched. The two small forms were huddled around a third, larger form, which was shivering uncontrollably. One of the smaller Pokémon pulled a canteen from the fire and put it to the biggest one's lips for her to drink. I couldn't take it anymore; it had to be who I knew it to be, there was no way it wasn't, so without any more hesitation I entered the ring of light, and ran over to the shivering figure.

Pikachu POV

I don't know how it happed, but after collapsing I woke up by a fire with the two bodies of Plusle and Minun snuggled against my own, we were in a large sleeping bag. I woke from the feeling of paws rubbing against my own, warming them up with the worst sensation of tingling, but I was delighted to be in the company of the two loving brothers, and I was happy to see that they were fine, I hopped they didn't have anything bad happen to them.

When the brothers noticed I was awake, they jumped up, it was evident that they were filled with joy.

"You're okay!" Plusle cried, tears streaming down his face. He buried his head into my chest and wrapped his arms around me, I hugged him in return. A moment later Minim was with us. I hugged both of the small mice to my frozen body, both were sobbing. After our teary reunion Minun tossed a canteen of water in a fire and we wrapped ourselves up in a blanket, masking in the heat of the camp fire the brothers had started.

We stayed silent for a little while, Plusle got up and grabbed the canteen, he tried to hand it to me, but when I took it, I dropped it immediately, my body was still shaking to badly for me to pick things up easily, so Instead the little red mouse uncapped it and held it to my lips, he let the hot water leak into me, warming me up.

When he took the canteen down I was stunned to see a figure seemingly materialize out of the darkness around our camp, and even more astonishing, it was my Umbreon!

"What happened Pikachu?" His concerned voice asked.

Umbreon POV

"What happened Pikachu? I was worried about her.

"W..what? Umbreon?! What are you doing here?!" Shocked dripped from her voice. The two little mice ran to me, relief evident in there expressions.

"Umbreon! How'd you find us?" Plusle asked.

"Luck, I guess, what's happened to you Pikachu?" I walked over to her, Plusle and Minun trailing behind me, and sat next to her by the fire. We all shared our experiences up to then.

The others were surprised that I had fought, and apparently killed someone who said they were my emotions and drives, and no one was thrilled at what I had seen in the hellish world I fell into or the fact that apparently everyone's memories could be accessed from the window room, as we began calling it.

"So, what should we do from here?" Pikachu asked, holding her paws over the fire, I laid down in the snow, unbothered by the cold, darkness is cold too.

"Perhaps we should find the window room; maybe what we need to do is there!" Plusle suggested, his head resting on my back.

"Perhaps, but first maybe we should find out where we are now, and what these Pokémon are, are they real as we are? Is any of this real? The letter said it all is real, but we can't be shore! We need to find that out first!" I explained. Minun plopped down next to me, drinking from a canteen.

"I remember something about you having the ability to see auras, why not use that; we would know a lot more after that!" Minun proposed.

"I don't know, your father said not to doing that!" Pikachu reminded us. Pikachu stood up and grabbed a sleeping bag from one of the bags, she rolled it out.

"But why did he say that Riolu and I shouldn't?" I wondered.

"Who knows, maybe you will see something that no living thing should." Minun said.

"Or die." Pluses tossed in.

I wondered what would happen. Would I die? Would I lose that ability? Maybe I would learn something I shouldn't. The more I thought of it, the more I wanted to try it, to see what would happen, to learn what was hidden from me. I didn't like the idea that there was information I wasn't allowed to see. I began to feel anxious, what was so important that I wasn't allowed to know? Why wasn't I aloud to know? I had to know!

"Okay guys," I said, standing up, "I'm going to do it!" My proclamation was met with shock.

"Umbreon said not to! What if something bad happens?" Pikachu implored.

"What if it is the tests were here for?" I countered.

"Then we would all be able to see auroras! But we can't only you and Riolu!" Pikachu reasoned.

"We don't even know the nature of this place were in, we don't know if were in some mind loop thing, or if we are in a part of the spirit world, or whatever! We need to know if we're going to advance!" I closed my eyes and blocked out any complaints from the surrounding Pokémon.

I relaxed myself, and grasped the power I haven't used sense I discovered it, and I let it flood my senses. I opened my eyes, and my already cracked mind shattered.

To be continued!

Sorry everyone for the long, long, long wait! I will try to get the chapters out regularly now that I finally have a grasp on life again (long story). So, like always please comment and tell me what you think, also, the story is coming to a close soon! Also, I have the starts of the next story building in my head, and all that I will tell you all is that it revolves around a Shinx! Have a good one everybody!


End file.
